A Twist in My Story
by myluckystars2107
Summary: Bella moves to Forks. Rumors are flying. And turns Bella's plain life around. All orginal Twilight pairings. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer own them.  ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This my first fan fic. I am having it beta-ed now. I reposting chapters as Jmay gets them back to me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Leaving **

Today is the last day of the rest day of my life. Today is the day I haven't been looking forward to for almost 6 months now - the day I leave to move to Forks, Washington, to live with my dad, Charlie. I know this isn't what my mother, Renee, wants. She wants me to move to Florida with her and her new, younger husband, Phil the baseball player.

I think moving to Florida would distract me from my school work, which wouldn't be good because this year is my junior. Everyone says that the junior year is the year that colleges look at to determine whether to accept or reject you. I don't want to face too many rejection letters next year, so I decided it would be the best move in with Charlie.

"Time to go!" rings out Renee's familiar voice, one I'll miss. She is wearing a pair of dark jeans and some silly screen print shirt from Old Navy. I run down the stairs dragging a huge rolling suitcase behind me. The plain black Jan Sport messenger bag bouncing on my back holds my airplane survival necessities: books, my iPod, word find books, a pen, my rain coat, wallet, and a sweater. As I descend the stairs Renee sees the look of dread in my eyes.

"You don't have to leave sweetheart. You can move to sunny Florida with Phil and me. You don't have to go dreary Forks," Renee me says for the millionth time since I decided move to Forks with Charlie.

"Mom, you know I would love to move with you, but you and I know that I don't need the distraction of knowing there could be a possibility that we will have to move again soon. That comes with the territory, and you know full well that it would take its toll on my school work. Then I will never get into a great college and never become a _New York Times _best selling author. So the move to Forks is what I want, and I hope you can respect my decision. You know I am not doing this to hurt you or Phil," I say for millionth time.

We walk out to her little Toyota Camry and put my last suitcase in. Most of my stuff was already sent to Charlie's a few weeks ago and is there waiting to be unpacked.

As we drive away from the little house I grew up in, I notice that we aren't going the right way. I glance at the clock. We left two hours before we were scheduled to.

"Mom the airport is the other way!" I jokingly say to mom.

She just grins a little at me as we pulled in front of my friend, Sidney's house.

"I didn't leave anything at his house. Or did I? What are we doing here?" I ask.

"He called while you were upstairs showering to tell me you left something here," Renee says as we walk up the little cement path to his door. We knock on the door and I hear Sidney's voice yell, "Come in." As we walk in, my few friends scream "surprise," announcing an impromptu going away party. They handed me a cupcake that had a heart on it and a few gifts.

"You guys didn't have to do this," I say blushing.

Everyone is here, Sidney, my gay best friend who dresses better than me; Juliana, the first friend I met when I moved here; and Justin, my neighbor who I had a crush on when I was 5 but now accepts that we're just friends, actually more like siblings.

They each hand me a gift. Sidney is fist. He hands me a medium sized box with a bright green bow on it. I opened it to find a dark blue Banana Republic sweater. Next is Justin, who hands me a heavy medium sized box that was wrapped in news print. I open it -- a leather-bounded book with gold leaf pages containing the complete works of William Shakespeare I remember eying up at Borders last week. Now it's Juliana's turn. She hands me a small box, which I open. It held a necklace with a four-leaf clover on it.

"It's for good luck. And I know you will need it without me," Juliana says, sadness creeping into her voice.

She puts it on me and I try to hold back the tears to no avail.

Finally, my mom hands me a rather large box. I open it. It's a brand new Mac Book.

"Thank you, Mom," I manage to mumble around the tears I've been trying to fight back.

I look at my friends, the sad looks on their faces, and the tears fall. I embraced everyone in hugs as we said our goodbyes. I slide my new laptop and sweater into my messenger back.

As we get into the car I tell my mom, "I love you so much."

The drive the airport passes in a blur. The next thing I know Renee is telling me goodbye and to keep in touch.

"You know I am only one call or one e-mail away," she says trying not to cry.

"I know mom. I will write you every day and call once a week," I assure her, trying to be brave.

Then, I'm being pushed into the security line. I make it through security with no problems. It seems like no time as I take my seat on a small plane. I pull out my ipod and start listening to The Honorary Title.

As I close my eyes to try and sleep, I feel a someone staring at me. I look up at a gorgeous pale man with emerald green eyes and messy brown hair starring at me. He looks no older than 17. I smile, then to stare out the window. I feel him staring at me for the rest of the flight. I want to go up to him and ask him what his problem is, I'm too polite to do that to a complete stranger.

Finally, I hear a voice over the intercom telling us to put our seatbelts on. "We are now landing at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Its 7:30 PM and 47 degrees," an overly cheery flight attendant says as the plane lands.

As I'm being ushered out of the plane, the guy who was stops staring and gets off the plane as fast as he cans.

I walk in the airport looking for a familiar face. I kind of know the layout of airport, since I have been coming here for every summer since I was 10.

When I finally see Charlie, he runs up to me and embraces me in the biggest bear hug I have ever felt.

"How was the flight Bells?" Charlie questions.

"It was good. Just felt like every other flight I have taken here," I answer. I don't want to tell him about the random guy staring at me.

"Well let's go home then," Charlie says excitedly as he leads me out to his police cruiser.

The ride to Charlie's house -- I guess I should say our house now -- feels like it takes days instead of just hours. We drive in silence, which isn't uncomfortable for either of us.

I look at our little house. Charlie puts one arm around me, "Well this is home! Bells, do you want me to order a pizza for dinner?"

"Sure, Dad," I say as we walk into the house.

I hear Charlie ordering the pizza as I go upstairs to unpack. As I finish unpacking, Charlie calls up the stairs for me. I go down to see what he wants.

He asks me to follow him into the garage.

"I know that you don't want to be riding around Forks in your dad's police cruiser," he says, snapping on the light to reveal an old rusty red pickup truck. "It's all yours, Bells!" he states excitedly.

"Oh Dad, you didn't have to. I was going to buy one."

He starts to go on about how he got it really cheap from his old friend Billy Black, who I vaguely remember from the summers I spent here.

As we walk back into the house, there's was a knock on the door. It's the pizza boy. Charlie pays him and walks back to the kitchen, where I am waiting for him with two plates and two glasses of Pepsi. We eat in silence until Charlie says, "Tomorrow is your first day of school. School starts at 7 o'clock and you need to go to the administration building to get your schedule and whatnot. Do you need me to show you where it is?" He pushed a campus map towards me.

"No, I think I know where it is."

After finishing my second slice of pizza and washing our dishes, I walk back upstairs. I grab my bathroom bag, some old comfy sweats and a band T-shirt out of the dress and headed toward the bathroom to shower.

After my shower, I pull back my covers and get in. I try to sleep but the pounding rain make it hard to do. I eventually fall asleep.

**A/N: I DO NOT own any of these characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is my first fan fic, so please leave me some constructive criticism and comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by the great Stephenie Meyer. Now that I have a chapter under my belt, I am going to start changing the POVs up. I always like to read what Edward is doing and thinking outside of what Bella can see and hear. **_

_**Chapter 2: Figure It Out**_

_I woke up early this morning, about an hour before my alarm was supposed to go off at 6:15 a.m. I heard Charlie shuffling around the kitchen. The creaking of the cupboards reminded me how hungry I really was, so I walked down to the kitchen in my pajamas._

_"Good morning, Bells! I see you're up early this morning. Are you too excited to sleep since it's your first day at Forks High?" Charlie asked, much too awake for 5:15 a.m._

_"Yeah dad, I am too excited to sleep," I said sarcastically. I wondered over to the cupboard and pulled out the only cereal there was, Cheerios. I made a mental note to go shopping for food. I poured cereal and milk, then sat at the kitchen table across from Charlie. He read the newspaper as I ate as quietly as I could._

_Finally, Charlie got up and said, "I have to be getting to work Bella. I will see you later."_

_"Dad, can I get some money from you to go grocery shopping after school?" I asked. "I don't want us to live off take out forever."_

_He handed me some money and left with a slam of the door._

_It was only 5:45 a.m., so I washed the dishes from last night and this morning. I left them in the strainer to dry while I was getting ready for school. I went upstairs to decide what to where. My sweats were looking so comfy, but I didn't want everyone to think that the new girl was a crumb bum who didn't own any jeans._

_Finally, I decided on the Banana Republic sweater Sidney got me and a pair of dark jeans. The final touch was the necklace Juliana gave me. I took one quick glance in the mirror and grabbed my messenger bag to head off._

_I tripped on the last step. I am such a klutz. I looked at the clock. It was only 6:15. I couldn't be running off to school so early. I didn't want to be the first person there. I don't want to be that prompt do I? I went into the kitchen and put away the dishes and sat at the table. I watched the clock, the minutes ticked away slowly._

_In the end, I decided to leave. I was only 6:30 a.m. I slipped on my new boots and threw on my rain jacket since it was raining out. I went to the garage, opened the door and started my ancient truck. It was so old, but for some strange reason I loved it! I roared down the street and up to school._

_I looked at the campus map that Charlie gave me last night and found the building I thought was the administration building. I walked up the path to the door. As I grabbed the handle to turn the knob the door flew open and hit me in the head._

_"Gah, what a way to start the first day at this school," I screamed as a bump began rising on my head. A girl on the other side of the door stepped out when she noticed what she had done._

_"Oh my, I am so sorry. I thought the door was just stuck," she apologized._

_I smiled at her and walked in._

_"My name is Angela and I assume that your Isabella Swan?" she asked._

_"Yes, I am. But call me Bella," I told her._

_"Well, I guess I will see you around Bella," Angela said as she ran out the door._

_I walked up to the desk where the secretary was. "Hi, I am Isabella Swan and I need my schedule," I said cheerfully, even though my head was pounding._

_"Good morning, Isabella. I have been expecting you," the sweet secretary said. She gave me my schedule and a paper that I needed all of my teachers to sign and return this afternoon.\_

_I looked at the schedule: English, government, trigonometry, Spanish, lunch, biology and gym. Damn, I hate gym! I know I am going to get hurt! I turned and walked out to truck to park in the student parking lot_

_There were many cars there, most of them beaten up and old like my truck except for a brand new looking shiny Volvo. I parked next to a cherry red Chevy Cavalier and headed off towards my first class._

_I was looking down at my map when I bumped into a hard body. I looked up and it was the same guy from my flight. I said "sorry" and he walked away like nothing had happened. He joined a group of outrageously gorgeous people. I looked at them and tried not to stare._

_I walking into the building and hung up my jacket. I walked up to the teacher, who I assumed was Mr. Mason. He signed my paper, handed it back to me and gave me the class reading list. Most of them I have already read. I walked down the aisle to an open seat next to a little chess club looking boy._

_"Hi, I am Eric and you must be Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," he rambled._

_"Yes, I am but you can call me Bella," I stated with a sigh. Today is going to be a long day constantly telling people to call me Bella and their stares._

_I pulled out a notebook. The lecture finally started and I was free, for the time being, from any more interrogating questions. Yippee, no more stupid questions for the next hour or so._

_Finally, the class was over; I put away my notebook and walked toward the hooks in the front of the classroom to get my coat. As I slipped my coat on, Eric asked me what my next class was._

_"Uhm, government with Jefferson," I said as we walked out into the rain._

_"Here we are," Eric said as we came up to my next class._

_"See you later, Bella," he continued. Government just flew by in a blur._

_Next up was trig with Mr. Varner. I handed him my paper and he signed it. But instead of telling me to take a seat, he made me stand in front of the class to introduce myself. Oh man, I am not a good public speaker. Well, maybe this will save me some of their questions later._

_"My name is Bella Swan. I am from Phoenix, Arizona. I just moved here to live with my father," I stated as I gave Mr. Varner a look of embarrassment, then asked if I could sit down. I took a seat by the window._

_"Hello, I am Jessica," the girl beside me turned to look at me. The lecture started and we were discussing Pythagorean identities. I took notes, and hoping and praying he wouldn't assign homework. But we got homework in the last five minutes of class._

_Jessica turned to me to ask, "Did you understand that?"_

_I shook my head yes. She asked me what my next class was._

_"Spanish," I said._

_"Good, me too," Jessica said as we put on our jackets._

_We went to Spanish. It was the same thing: hand the paper to the teacher; get it signed. I really didn't pay any attention in this class. I already was ahead of this class in my other school in Phoenix. The bell rang signaling the end of class and I jumped a little. I put on my jacket and followed Jessica to the cafeteria._

_Once we entered, I noticed Eric and Angela waving me to their table. I sat down as I introduced myself to the rest of the people at the table. Everyone was nice. Jessica and Angela grabbed my hand and led me to the lunch line. I bought some food and walked out. I accidentally ran into this pale, pixie looking girl._

_"I am so sorry. I so clumsy," I apologized._

_"It's okay. I don't watch where I am going sometimes," she said as she danced across the room toward a table where all those gorgeous people from this morning were sitting. I was frozen in shock until Angela started towing me towards our table._

_"Wh-Who was that?" I questioned._

_Jessica point toward the table where the little pixie sat. "Well, those are the richest kids in all of Forks. The pixie one is Alice Cullen. The guy next to her is Jasper Hale. The big one there is Emmett Cullen, Alice's oldest brother. The gorgeous blonde is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's older sister. And finally that beautiful specimen of a man is Edward Cullen. Emmett and Rose are together and Jasper and Alice are a couple too."_

_"So, what's the deal with Edward? Not being paired off?" I wondered aloud as I looked around at all the beautiful girls at the other tables._

_"I don't know. He doesn't date. He has turned 95 percent of the girls at this school and the other five percent are afraid of the rejection. I heard that he is gay," Jessica rambled._

_"Oh, he's gay? That's a pity," I noted dejectedly. "Well, maybe I'll try to talk to him sometime. I have a gay best friend back in Phoenix."_

_Then, the lunch bell rang. Angela walked to biology class with me. She took her seat as I handed the paper to Mr. Banner. He directed me to the only open seat, next to Edward. This was the first time I saw him up close. He was wearing a nice navy blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks and shiny black shoes. Wow, he is very good looking! It's a shame he's gay. But even if he wasn't, he would never give a chance. He looks like a supermodel, and they don't go out with plain girls like me._

_"Hello, I am Bella," I said with a smile._

_He grumbled, "Edward," and shook my hand. He seemed very distant._

_The lecture started and I fervently took notes. I glanced at Edward. He was staring out of the window. Wow he is GORGEOUS! Either he's super smart or doesn't care to take notes. I hope he is not a slacker who I will have to carry through this class. As soon as the bell rang he got up and ran out of the room as fast he could. As I stood up, one of the guys that sat at the table, the blonde one, came up and introduced himself._

_"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. What's your next class?"_

_"Gym," I growled._

_He shouted, "Me too," then led me to the gym. I walked into the girls' locker room._

_**EPOV**_

_I needed to escape the biology room as quick as possible. I didn't want to look completely stupid in front of that magnificent creature, Bella. She was so beautiful. She isn't like any other girl at this school. She is simple and seems content with her life._

_I walked to my car to listen to some music to clear my head and plan my next encounter with her. I put my favorite CD into the player and closed my eyes. Pictures of Bella danced across my eyelids. As soon as my favorite song finished I opened my eyes. I can't be falling for her! I don't want to know the feeling of rejection. I know someone that good looking must have a boyfriend. If she does have one, no one told the entire male population. I saw them eyeing her like she was a piece of meat._

_I was abruptly disturbed from thoughts by a loud banging on the windows of my Volvo. It was Emmett. He got into the passenger seat seeing I was alone. I turned down the music._

_"What's the matter Edward?" he asked._

_"I am just thinking, you know," I answered._

_"Thinking about what?" he said in an interrogating tone. He looked at the expression on my face and shouted "Oh, my goodness! You are thinking about a girl!"_

_I blushed and said playfully, "NO!"_

_He started to taunt me with "My little Eddie has a crush! Who is it? Who will be the lucky lady?"_

_I blushed and whispered, "Bella Swan."_

_He looked at me with a little smirk on his face. "The new girl that spilled most of Alice's lunch today?" he asked, trying not to laugh of that memory._

_"Yes, she is beautiful! But I am afraid to get close to her," I grimaced._

_I just stared out the window and then I saw her walk toward the administration building. On impulse, I jumped out of the car and headed in her direction. She went into the building. I didn't want to look like a stalker following her around. I had to think up a reason for going. I'll get a yearbook order form, even though I don't care to buy one. Plus, I know she won't be in it. I walked and flashed a smile at Bella, standing the corner. I asked the secretary for the form._

_I turned to Bella, "Hey, aren't you in my biology class. Your name is Bella, right?"_

_"Yes, I sit right next to you," she stammered, paused then said. "I don't want to sound crazy, but were you on a flight from Phoenix to Seattle the other day?"_

_"Hmmm, yeah I was." I said._

_Oh no, she saw me staring at her. That whole flight I had to keep myself buckled in so I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself. I smiled _

_"See you tomorrow, partner," I stammered. I shouldn't have said that. I sounded like a total idiot._

_**BPOV**_

_I smiled at him as he exited the building. Wow, he is beautiful. He is everything I look for in a guy. He would never be interest in me. Oh well, maybe we can just be friends._

_The secretary looked at me and says, "Can I help you?"_

_"Yes, here is the paper you gave me this morning to have my teachers sign," I clearly stated._

_She said, "Well, Isabella, I hope not to see you in here too often. I betting you're not a trouble-maker that will be sent to the principal's office, and I hope you don't have to visit the nurse."_

_I exited the building, my thoughts on Edward and all his perfection. I try to forget the rumor I heard about him. I saw him across the parking lot and I shot a smile in his general direction as I climbed into my huge truck. I passed him and he waved at me. He waved at me! I sent a giddy smile at him; he smiled back as I drove out of the parking lot._

_I drove home to drop off my bag and headed to the Thrift-way, the only grocery store in Forks. I parked and got out. I picked a shopping cart and, lucky enough, got a good one. I started toward the meat counter. I got some steak and lunch meat for sandwiches, then some eggs and bacon for breakfast. After deciding to make spaghetti for dinner, I got the pasta. I was deliberating over what kind of sauce to get, when I felt another person's presence next to me. I turned and saw it was Edward. Oh my, Edward is right next to me. He smells so great! I wonder what kind of cologne he wears._

_He noticed me and greeted me, "Hello, how are you?"_

_I smiled and said, "I'm alright. I can't pick. Which is better Ragu or Prego?" I asked as I held up a jar of both._

_"Prego of course!" he stated as he affirmed my choice._

_"Thanks! That was the one I was leaning toward," I replied with a huge grin._

_"You don't know where the peanut butter is in this place?" I questioned not knowing what to say._

_"Aisle 5, its two down and in the ... Why don't I just show you?" he answered._

_I followed him. Edward and I walked around finishing my shopping._

_With a blush I said, "I'll see you tomorrow Edward," as I walked back to my truck. I loaded the groceries and drove away._

_When I walked into the house, I thought about the great little shopping trip I had with Edward. I put away the food and started to cook dinner. Cooking kept my mind off of the intangible Edward Cullen._

_Finally, I heard the Charlie enter the house._

_"Bells, what smells so good?" he asked._

_"Spaghetti, that's what I am making for dinner," I replied._

_We sat down and started to eat. Charlie didn't pressure me with questions about me day, which I liked because I wouldn't really know what to say beside it was fine. After I washed the dishes I went upstairs._

_I worked on my homework and finish it about 9 p.m. Then I decided to check my e-mail. I had several from Renee, so I decided to reply right away to avoid having her call Charlie to be sure I'm still alive. I replied, then headed off to the shower with some sweat pants and a ratty T-shirt. After the long hot shower, I came back to my room, got in bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of Edward._

_A/N: Also, I would like to thank the people that read the first chapter! You make me feel so glad and more confident. If you have any suggestions for my plot line, let me know and I will see what I can do. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I am sorry if it is totally lame. As always I don't own any of the Twilight characters, which are owned by the great Stephenie Meyer. Also I was thinking about leaving the songs I listened while written each. If you think that's a good idea, let me know!**

**Chapter 3:Even If **

**EPOV**

As I left Bella in the parking lot of the Thriftway, I felt the deep sadness of being away from here. _Why do I feel this way? I have never felt this way before. Why can't I get that beautiful heart shaped faced and chocolate brown eyes out of my head! _I got into my Volvo and start my drive. _I need to talk to Alice, should be about to help me. _I speed home at 90 miles per hour. I finally pulled up the long drive way. I ran inside the house and saw Alice sitting on the couch in the embrace of Jasper.

"I need to talk to you right now Alice" I told her as I grabbed her wrist to led her up the stairs to my room. She followed no questions asked. "What's up Edward?" she questioned. I frowned and said "Well I am having… Well I am having girl troubles. I just can't get her out of my head" "What?! Girl troubles? You have never liked a girl here or even a girl since that girl back in Alaska!" she was truly surprised. Before I could react to her reply she interrogated me. "Who's the lucky girl? Do I know her? Is she pretty?" I looked speechlessly. Then I start grinning as I started answer her question "Well do you remember that girl that ran into at lunch today?" "Yeah" she said as she gave a look of remembering the girl. "That's her. That's Bella. She is the girl that I told you that I saw the other day on my flight back from Phoenix" she looked at me a little stunned. "Did I not tell you about that?" I whispered. "No you didn't! Now tell me every thing." She waited eagerly to hear my story. I told her the entire story from seeing her in the cabin of the plane to running into at the Thriftway. "My goodness Edward. I think you are falling for this girl!" Alice said with a giddy smile. I smiled back. "Now what do I do Alice. I have never liked a girl this much before?" Alice looked deep in thought as I could tell she was crafting the perfect answer. "Well, you could get closer to her and see where it goes from there." She retorted. _What? Get closer to her? I think I can do that with no problem at all since she is my lap partner. _"Thank you Alice for listening to my problem." I said with a smile as we walked out of the room.

As soon as we left my room, I heard my mother call upstairs telling us that dinner was ready. I sat down at the table to eat. I barely touched my food because visions of the beautiful Bella flowed through my mine. "Edward! Edward!" Emmett was waving his hand in front of my face. He snapped me out my daze. "What Emmett?" I sort of yelled. "Edward, I was asking what you thought about the new girl, Isabella I think her name is," I sighed with a huge smile "Do you mean Bella? She is really nice." Emmett grinned at me. "Edward has a crush! Edward and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-ing…." He taunted me with. "What if I do like her? What are you going to do about it?" retorted. "Gosh Edward I was only teasing you." He stated. I excused myself from the table. I went up stairs to take a shower. I took the coldest shower I could with freezing to try to alleviate some pain I felt from not being with Bella. I didn't help at all. I still hurt as I crawled into my bed and wishing morning would come quickly. I tossed and turned with thoughts of Bella. I wished that she was thinking of me the same way I thought of her. Then the thought of me not being good enough for that prefect girl came into my head. Then finally, I fell asleep dreaming of that gorgeous girl, Bella.

**BPOV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP….my alarm clock snapped me out of another great dream about Edward, a dream of Edward and me as a couple. I sat up and sighed. Another day of know that I would never be with the boy in my dreams. I quickly got dressed in a tee shirt, a pair of jeans, a hoodie that I got on one of my random trips to American Eagle and some simple black converse sneakers. I heard the door slam. Charlie must be gone for work. I went to the cupboard and pulled out the "Lucky Charms". I made myself a bowl. As I finished I notice the time. _Damn I am going to be late._ I ran out and fired the truck to life.

As I arrived I parked in the closest spot I could find even it was in the farthest corner of the lot. As I got out of the truck I put the headphones of my iPod in my ears. The Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah" started to play. Unconsciously I started to sing out loud.

_Hey there DelilahWhat's it like in New York City?I'm a thousand miles awayBut girl, tonight you look so prettyYes you doTimes Square can't shine as bright as youI swear it's true _

_Hey there DelilahDon't you worry about the distanceI'm right there if you get lonelyGive this song another listenClose your eyesListen to my voice, it's my disguiseI'm by your side_

Then suddenly, I tripped over my own feet as I was dancing around the cars. As soon as braced myself for the fall to the pavement, I felt to arms catch me. The song was still playing as I saw Edward holding me. As soon as our eyes met the song changed to "Points Underneath" by The Honorary Title. I smiled as I pulled the headphones out of my ears. I said instinctively "Thank you so much". "So what are you listening?" he questioned. "Well before I was being klutzy, I was listening to the Plain White T's and then I was listening to The Honorary Title."I answered. He smiled at me. "Do you know who those bands are?" He shook his head yes. I was shocked most people know who the Plain White T's are, but have no clue who The Honorary Title are. "So you know who The Honorary Title?" "Yes I do. I love their songs even though the concerts are usually full of girls." He said with a grin. "I love them too! I have seen they a few times and I love Jarrod Gorbel (lead singer/ guitarist for The Honorary Title). What's your favorite song?" I question as we walk toward campus. "Hmmm… I would have to say "Points Underneath." He answer with much thought in his answer. I looked shocked at him. "No way! That's my favorite too!" Then I start to prattle on about the newest cd and how much I loved it as we approached my English class. "I will see you are lunch right?" Edward said coyly. I could say anything as those emerald green eyes burn through me. _Bella get a hold of yourself, he isn't into you that way and plus you know the rumors. _I turn and nodded yes to him. "See you later Bella" he grinned at me.

**EPOV**

As I turned and let go of her I felt that emptiness rush over me. I stalked off to my first class. I couldn't think of any think of anything, but her. Rosalie was walk towards me as she bumped into me to knock me out of my haze. "Hey Edward, I heard that you are crushing on that new girl". I gave her the goofiest grin; I didn't know I had until that very moment. "Edward I overheard a rumor about you this morning. That dumb jerk was telling everyone that you're gay." I stopped her as soon as she said that word "gay". I soon became infuriated. I just could kill Mike. "Rose, you know it's not true. I am not gay. I just have never been interested in any of the girls her, until now." I literally screamed. _Did someone tell Bella that I was gay? Oh my goodness. Maybe that's why Bella is being friendly. Maybe she is just thought I could be her new gay best friend or a shopping companion who would compliment her all time. _Rosalie just stared at my stunned face. "How am I going to prove that I am not gay to her?" I whispered. "What did you say?" Rose asked not being able to hear me. "Nothing Rose" I finally enter my class.

My classes before lunch were a blur because all I could think able how much Bella must of believed that idiot Mike Newton's rumor. He has always been jealous of me because most of the girls at this school would throw themselves at me and not him. _I could kill Newton! GAH! But he is not my real concern; I will deal with him later. My first problem is Bella. How was I going to prove to her that I am no gay with being a jerk that seems like he needs to prove to the school that Newton is wrong? What to do? What to do?_ Finally the bell rang and it was lunch time. I walked out towards Bella's class.

**BPOV**

As soon as I walked into my class, which I was five minutes late for I felt everyone in the room shooting glaring looks. I just walked to my seat and started to take notes. And then my mind started to wander. My thoughts were mostly of that great guy that grabbed my waist to save me from a potential trip to the nurse's office. _There is no way I guy that held a girl that tightly to him is gay. Everyone is wrong! He can't be gay. I pray he isn't. My dreaming of being him would be so wrong if he was. I am going just be open minded. I don't like those gossips, rumors just hurt someone. _My classes flew by until I heard the lunch bell. I walk towards the cafeteria as I felt a hand around my waist. I jumped a little as I noticed it was Edward. "You scared me Edward" "I just thought I would escort you to lunch and introduce you to my friends." We continued to walk this way together to the cafeteria. As we entered I could see the drop dead gorgeous friends of his sitting at there normal table. He led me to the table. "Hey guys this Bella. That's Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie" he said as he watched me look at his friends. I took the seat next to Edward. I smiled at all the new people I just met. Rosalie turned to me "So what do you think of our table? Are you hungry?" as she pointed to a tray of food. "Yeah I am hungry, but I don't mean to be rude and intrude." "Take what ever you want Bella. We just get a bunch of food and try a little of everything." Alice said while flashing me a bright white smile. I took a slice of pizza and started nibbling on it. I smile at Edward as I notice him staring at. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I questioned. "You just look so damn beautiful" he whispered in my ear as seductively as possible. _Holy crap, did he just say that to? I must have dreamt that. There is no way!_

**EPOV**

_Did I just say that out loud? I wonder what she is thinking I hope she didn't mind what I said. She doesn't look upset so it must be alright with her. _I just grin at her trying to hold back my feelings to start to kiss her right then and there. "What did you say?" she said with a grin. "I was just comment on how beautiful you look." She said playfully "Why thank you Edward. You look pretty great yourself." After staring into her deep chocolate eyes, I realized that we were alone in the cafeteria. I an impulse I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her lightly on the beautiful lips. She pulled away from the kiss. "I thought you were gay? She whispered. "Do you think a gay guy would do" I stated as I kissed her more passionately. She started to kiss me back.

**A/N: There you have it, Bella and Edward first kiss. I hope I am doing an alright job. Let me know if you would like to know what music I am listening to when I write this story. Also I would like to thank everyone who is reading this! Thank you so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always I don't own these Twilight Characters or songs I will be mentioning. **

**Chapter 4: Stranger**

**BPOV**

_Oh my god! That was the best kiss I ever had. Well I don't have much to compare it to, just that stupid kiss I got from that James kid when we were in first grade. _I smiled a wide smile at Edward as he guided me out of the cafeteria towards our Biology class. Our fingers intertwined and it felt like electricity was running in between us. Then I could feel the stares of all my fellow schoolmates. _Why were they staring? Did they actually believe that stupid rumor? I wonder what they are thinking. _Abruptly I was snapped out my hazy fog of bliss, when I felt myself tripping over my own feet. I almost forgot that Edward was with me until I felt his strong arms around me saving me from hitting the hard cement sidewalk. "Are you okay there sweetheart?" his melodic voice rang. I looked at him and smiled at him while my heart skipped another beat. We stood for a minute outside of our classroom and then he leaned down and gave me another passionate kiss. As soon as our lips touched I heard the buzz of my cell phone vibrating. I ignored it as my mind was on Edward not to what anyone else had to say. We pulled away from each other and made our way inside.

Surprisingly we were late; Mr. Banner was just entering the room behind us pulling an ancient TV and VCR cart. He started rambling on about how we are going to watching some video for the next few days. I was happy to sit in the dark next to Edward. As the lights went down I felt Edward and me move closer together. He picked up my hand and kissed it. Then I realized that my phone was buzzing again. I pulled it and saw that I had several text messages from Sidney, Justin and Juliana. I just read the first one from Sidney.

**Sidney: Oh my god Bella! We need to talk ASAP! I have something to tell you.**

I replied back to him.

**Me: What's up sweetheart? You know that I am in school.**

A few second later he replied.

**Sidney: Do you remember that creepy kid James? Who was in our class ever since first grade?**

**Me: I think I do. Why?**

**Sidney: He has been asking around about you and I heard that he has a plan. Call me later and I will explain more. **

**Me: Ok. I will call you after school. **

I closed my phone and put it back in my bag. _I wonder why that James guy is asking about me. I don't even know him. I know of him. He used to stare at me all the time, which made me very uncomfortable. _Edward noticed the worried look on my face. He whispered "Who was the person that you were texting?" "My friend, Sidney from Phoenix." I whispered back. "What did he want?" "I will tell you later." I tried to say with a smile. Class was over and we walked hand in hand out of the room.

_There is no way I could go to gym with this on my mind. But was I going to skip? I have never skipped class a day in my life. _"Do you want to skip gym? I can tell there is something on your mind." the velvety voice asked. I shook my head yes and we strolled towards the parking lot. I picked up our hands closer to my face so I could see what time it was on Edward's watch. _Only 2:00Pm. What the fuck! I need to talk to Sidney right now. But I know full well he is in school until 3. What I am going to do? _Edward pulled me towards his shiny sliver and opened the door for me. _Aww! What a gentleman._ I got in and quickly Edward was in the driver's seat next to me. "What's the matter, love?" that melodic voice flowed again. "Well Sidney said he needs to talk to me ASAP. He told me that this creepy kid James has been asking about me, which makes me uncomfortable." I said letting my feelings flow. Edward just started to rub soothing circles in my back as I whispered "I am scared!" He moved closer to wrap his strong arms around me to comfort me. He turned on some soothing cd as I pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes and he held onto me tightly. He looked at me with love in his eyes. "I will never let anything bad happen to my girlfriend." _What did he say? Did he really call me his girlfriend or did I make that part up? _"Girlfriend?" I croaked. "Yes. Is that okay if I call you my girl friend?" he said giving me the crooked grin he knew that drove me wild. All I could do was nod my head. And then I felt him pull me into his chest more.

Then I was shook of my bliss by the buzz of my cell phone. Edward must have set the alarm for 3:00 so I could call Sidney as soon as he finished school. I looked out the window and noticed we were no longer in the school parking lot. We were in a secluded parking lot somewhere. _I guess Edward moved the car, so I didn't have all my classmates staring at me when I called Sidney. _

I quickly grabbed my phone and called Sidney as fast as I could.

"Hello Bella." Sidney answered his phone on the second ring.

"Yes what's up Sid?"

"You remember that creepy kid, James that was always staring at you right?"

"Yes. He made me so uncomfortable." I said a little scared.

"Well when you didn't show up for school again. He started asking me where you were. I told him nothing except that you were absent. After a few weeks, he came over and asked again trying to strong arm the truth out of me."

I was really worried about my best friend getting hurt on my behalf.

"Don't worry Bells. I didn't tell him anything….. But some stupid girl, Victoria told him that she heard you moved to Washington. No he is on the rampage looking for you. I just thought I would give the heads up. I am afraid of what he will do. When he tried to get information out of me I could see the some craziness in his eyes. I think he thinks that you're in love with or some crazy thing."

"Thanks Sid for the heads up! I will make sure I am on the lookout for this lunatic. I will have to have my boyfriend protect me."

"Boyfriend? You're in Washington for days and you already have a boyfriend." He questioned.

I squeezed Edward hand as I said "I will tell you later Sidney. I will e-mail you the whole story later."

**EPOV**

I looked on as Bella talked to her friend. I wish I could hear both sides of the conversation, not just her side. I am not saying I have a problem listening to her beautiful voice. I saw the look of fear and dread on her face as she was on her phone. _What was the matter? Who is coming after my Bella? I know I will protect her forever. I know in my heart that if she hurts I hurt. I feel like I have known her forever. I want to keep her forever. _Finally when I could tell her conversation was coming to an end I saw a faint grin come on to her face as she said good bye to her friend. I asked her what the problem was. She told me the entire story about James pressuring her friends for details about her whereabouts and the fear that he might be looking for her here. "No need to worry love. I will never let him or anyone else hurt you." I reassured her as I scooped her in another passionate kiss. As she pulled away from me I drove her home. "Where are we going Edward" her question tone rang out. "I am taking you home. You in no condition to drive. You're too worried to drive." I answered. "What about my truck?" she looked concerned about her ancient truck. "Alice will drive to your house." I said smoothly. "I love you Edward" she said as her pink lips touched me. "I love you too!" I replied as she hoped out of my car. As soon as she got out I saw Alice pull up in the huge truck. She waved to Bella and then jumped in my car.

**BPOV**

As soon as got out Edward's car I was relieved to see Alice pulled up with my truck! I waved to her as she jumped into Edward. I got home late and Charlie was already home. "Sorry I am late dad! I will make dinner right now." I said. "It's okay Bells. Take the night off from cooking. I was going to order some take out. Pizza or Chinese?" he calmed my thought of having to cook. "I would like Chinese." I said as I walk towards the phone to order our favorites. When the food finally arrived Charlie and I ate in completely silence. I was thinking about what Sidney told me and then my memory flashed back to Edward calling me his girlfriend. I smiled as I asked to be excused.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I was so glad I didn't have any homework. So I grabbed my ratty sweats and random tee shirt and head to take my shower. I stood in the hot shower letting the warm water take some of my worry away. Then I picked up favorite strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. I quickly got changed and went to my room. I took my iPod out of my bag and started listening to Secondhand Serenade. _I really love them or should I saw him because only one guy, I think._ Then I turned on my Mac Book that Renee got me as a going away gift. _I better e-mail Sidney about Edward before he starts calling me none stop! _As I started to write an e-mailto my friends (I just thought it would be easier to send one e-mail to all my friends instead of individual ones), a window popped up saying you have a new instant message.

I didn't recognize the screen name but I thought I would see who it was.

**Jtracker17: Hello, I miss you baby.**

**Starryeyedbella21: Who is this?**

**Jtracker17: You know who this is. It's me, the one that you love.**

**Starryeyedbella21: Edward is that you?**

**Jtracker17: Who the hell is Edward? I thought you were my girl? Are you cheating on me? **

**Starryeyedbella21: I really have no clue that you are. Who is this?**

**Jtracker17: You know me. I am coming to get you and I will kill this Edward for stealing my girl. Victoria told me where you are. I will be there with you soon enough.**

**Starryeyedbella21: Oh my god! James? **

**Jtracker17: Yes it's me. I am coming to be with you.**

**Starryeyedbella21: James, I don't like you. In school you just scared with all that creepy staring.**

**Jtracker17: You will love me!**

**Jtracker17 has signed off.**

_Oh my god the crazy is coming after me .I wish I had Edwards number so I call him. _I went to my phone and looked at my contacts thinking about who could possibly have Edward's number. As soon as I got to the Es, I noticed that Edward's number was there. He must have programmed it as I was in his arms today. I looked at the time and prayed that he was already in bed. "Hello?" his velvet voice said with only a hint of tiredness. I started to ramble on about what just happened. He reassuringly said "It will be ok. I will protect you. Just to be safe I will pick you up for school tomorrow." I smiled knowing full well that he couldn't see it. "Thank you sweetheart." Then I quickly finish my e-mail to my friends and then I slip into bed. And tried to sleep, but I tossed and turn with the thought of James hunting me down.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DO NOT own any of these Twilight characters! They are owned by the lovely, Stephenie Meyer! I am sorry I didn't post this last night, but I got caught in reading a fan fic. . So don't hate me for not posting soon. Please review! I love hearing from and you know I will reply to you.**

**Chapter 5: Something Is Wrong**

**EPOV**

It was about 11:00 when I heard my cell phone ring. _If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone. Don't tell me I will make it on my own. Don't leave me tonight this heart of stone will sink 'til it dies, if you leave me tonight._ I knew exactly who it was. It was my Bella. _Is it too soon to refer to her as mine? Oh well no one heard me. But I know I want her to me mine. _"Hello?" I said in said with only a hint of tiredness. She started to tell me about how James instant messaged her. The fear in her voice was evident. I reassured "It will be ok. I will protect you. Just to be safe I will pick you up for school tomorrow. 7:30 okay with you?" I started to smile as she replied "Thank you sweetheart." _I love it when she calls me sweetheart or any other endearment name. _As we said our good byes, I wished that I could have her in my arms to protect her and comfort her. I laid in bed thinking about my Bella and how in several hours I will be with her again. I closed my eyes trying to make my time go by faster. I finally lulled me into a dream of Bella and me happily holding hands in a beautiful luscious meadow.

My dream came all too quickly to an end as I woke up and realized I was alone. I sighed as I felt myself embracing my fluffy pillow instead of the girl in my dream. I glanced over at the time. _Damn it! Its 7:20! _I quickly got dressed in a navy blue button up shirt, a pair of dark Marc Jacob's jeans, some black Adidas shoes and then grey jacket. I ran out of the house just stopping to grabbing a granola bar. I pressed the keyless entry to my Volvo and in moments I was speeding towards Bella's house.

**BPOV**

My annoying alarm shook me from this great dream of Edward and me picnicking in this green meadow and we were both glittering in the bright sunlight. I felt a huge goofy grin on my face. I slept pretty darn well for the scary situation I went through last night. My sleep should have been full of a scary blonde figure chasing me or something. But I am glad I dreamt the way I did. The thought of him made me want to rush to him. I brushed my teeth and got ready for school. I changed into a dark blue sweater, jeans and some comfy converse sneakers.

I heard Charlie stirring in the kitchen as I grabbed my bag for school and cell phone, then I headed down the stairs. I wasn't too hungry so I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water. "What's the matter Bells?" he said as sweet as possible.

"I'm just thinking about things dad."

"About what?"

"Well first off I heard some kind of bad news from my friends in Phoenix. But don't worry about it dad."

"And on the happier side of things I have a boyfriend." I gingerly whispered.

"What? Who is he?" He interrogated.

"Edward Cullen"

"Oh! I thought you were going to say that sketchy Mike Newton character. I have stopped counting the number of time I have cited him for underage drink and other minor offences. That's Dr. Carlisle Cullen's youngest son right?"

_Good my dad doesn't hate him. "_Yes I think so. He hasn't told me too much about his parents. I think I might be meeting them soon."

"Good Bella you found some one and he is a good kid. Now I will understand if your not home all the time." Charlie stated as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I got to get the station Bella! I will see you later sweetheart."

"Bye Dad!"

I sat down after the brief shockingly easy conversation with Charlie and then I heard _I'm so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy. It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4. There's only one thing to do three words for you. I love you._ "Edward?" I shouted. "Yes. I am on my way to your house. I didn't want you think I forgot about you." One of those goofy grins appeared on my face. "I am almost there love. I love you! See you in a few." He said in his melodic voice. "Okay sweetheart. I love you too!" I replied. As soon as I shut my phone I heard his purring Volvo in my drive way. I took a deep breath as I stepped out my door to walk towards his car. As I stepped out, I saw he come to my side and led me to his car. He opened the door and guided me inside and with a flash he was in the driver's seat with his hand intertwined in mine.

We drove to school in silence. But we knew exactly what each was feeling. He could feel that I frightened by thought of James showing up at any given moment and he was sending the signals that he was there for me to comfort and protected me from anything that was going to try to get near. As we approached the parking lot, I saw his brother, sister and there significant others stand near a red BMW. "Finally you two are here." Alice said with a relieving tone in her voice. "Yeah, we have a problem." Edward started explain as they noticed my look of dread. "What is it Bella?" Rose questioned. I just looked at Edward in complete horror as he started to tell them about James and what had occurred the previous day. "What he is coming after her? He is coming here?" Emmett said forcefully. "Yes. I think so." I finally stammered out. "He is delusional. He thinks I am in love with him. He thinks he is coming to rescue me for all I know." I said in horror. Emmett said "I will help you with this lunatic in any way you need. Any one that wants to hurt someone that one of my family members loves will have to deal with." As he flexed his gigantic muscles as he patted Jasper back. Jasper just nodded to me to show his willingness to help. Alice sweetly put it "You know I got you back. I might be small but I am feisty!" I giggled at the thought of this pixie looking girl kicking some ass. Rose just nodded and whispered to me "You better be glad she is on our side." I could help but laugh at Rose's comment. All six of us walked off towards are respective class rooms. All day Edward walked me to and from all of my class. And he kept me close in lunch and Biology. I think he was preparing for the inevitable. After school Edward told me I wasn't going home right, because if James came today that would be the first place he would look. _Oh crap would that crazy hurt Charlie? I hope not. He would not hurt him, because that is my dad and that would hurt me. So I pray he has the heart not to hurt him. _"He won't hurt him. He doesn't know Charlie. And I think he can take care of himself, you know with that police training and all." Edward answered my thoughts. The rest of day was a blur of worrying and protection. Finally school ended and it was officially. "I don't think it's safe for her to stay at home alone, Edward." Jasper said in hushed tones. "I agree and that's why she is staying at my house." Edward said in his velvety voice that made me weak at the knees. "What should I tell Charlie? Yeah dad there is some crazy stalker from Phoenix coming after me and for my safety I am staying at my boy friend's house. He really likes you. He thinks of you as a good kid and if I tell him I am staying with you. He will flip a lid and possibly kill you! " I stated in the most sarcastic tone I could mustard up. "We will tell him you're staying with Alice, which won't be a lie because she will be there." Edward retorted. "If you feel comfortable you can stay with Alice in her room" He said. I grinned at him and pulled myself close to him. I knew full well that Edward wanted me to come to his house right away and Charlie wouldn't be home from work yet, so I called him at the station. Charlie answered his cell phone "Hello Bells." "Hi dad, I was wondering if I can stay with Alice this weekend." "Alice who?" he asked. "Alice Cullen, dad." I answered quickly. "I don't know about that. You said that Edward is you boyfriend and I am not comfortable with him being there. I don't want you to get in a situation your not ready for." Charlie told me. "Dad, it won't be like that. If you want you can talk to Alice." As I handed the phone to Alice. "Hello, Mr. Swan?" Alice hypnotically said. I heard her talking to him. I didn't listen; I was too busy starting in Edward's emerald eyes. Then finally I heard my phone snap shout. "You are allowed to spend the weekend. But there are some rules. You have to sleep in my room and I am supposed to be your chaperone for the weekend." I sighed at the rules but was happy I would be with Edward all weekend. As Alice told us the "rules" we got into Edward's car and drove to my house. All three of us walked in. They followed me to my room. I wonder what Edward is thinking.

**EPOV**

We walked up the stairs towards Bella's room. _Brace yourself, your entering the place where your girlfriend sleeps. This is her space. I know this is the place you have dreamed of. _We walk inside. It was bland; her yellow walls were the only color. I sat down on the bed as I saw Alice and Bella preparing her weekend bag. I heard Alice saying "No, this won't do at all. Oh this will work." "Bella you know what this means?" She stated in a firm voice. I squeaked out "What?" "We have to go shopping." as she screamed in happiness and dialed her cell phone. I assumed it was Rose on the other end of the conversation. "Rosalie will meet us at our place in 30 minutes. So let's go and get ready for our shopping trip." Alice squealed again at the thought of shopping. Bella grabbed her bag that barely had any thing in it and her purse. We were on our way to our house.

**BPOV**

I cringed at the idea of shopping. I hate to go shopping, the only shopping I don't mind is grocery shopping. I hate crowded malls, trying on clothes and everything else about it. What I hate even more than shopping is having people spend their money on me. I am simple girl. _Gah! Kill me now. I don't want to go. I wonder if Alice would find me if I hide away with Edward, but that would be breaking one of Charlie's rules. Would Alice be lenient on the last rule, the one where she has to chaperone us all weekend. Or will she be a tag- a- long. _I groaned more as we pulled up to the Cullen residence. It was beautiful, but paled in comparison to the members of the Cullen family I know to live there. It was a beautiful 3 story mansion with a huge garage with one side covered in huge windows. As we pulled into the garage I saw a Porsche which I assumed was I assumed from the compact size and bright yellow paint job that it was Alice's. Next to the Porsche was a big red monster of a Jeep Wrangler that I knew was Emmett's because it fit him perfectly. Then next to it was a black sleek look Mercedes S55 AMG that I assumed belong to Dr. Cullen and his wife. It a darken corner of the garage I saw a mystery car; it was covered in a black car cover. It must be one of the guy's babies. As I started at the cars in astonishment, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist pulling me into the house.

The inside of the house was more breathe taking than the outside. The foyer was grand. The floor was white marble with some gold swirled in it. As we inched our way into the front room I saw that it was decorated in several shades of white except for black and white grand piano and a huge wooden staircase. _WOW! Did I just walk into some interior design magazine? I can't fathom coming home here every night. I wonder what the rest of the house looks like. _"I will give you the tour later, love." His melodic voiced to me. Then we heard the knock on the door. I knew it was Rosalie. She showed up exact time she was expected. Alice opened the door and Rosalie walked in like she has been her a hundred times. _I bet she has been here a hundred times. I don't think I could get over the beauty of this place even if I had been here a hundred million times. _Rose greeted me with her supermodel smile. "Let's go before it gets late!" Alice cheered in delight. "Good bye, my love. I miss you already." Edward said lovingly. "I know… I love you Edward and I will miss you every second I am not here in your arms." I exclaimed as Alice was pulling me toward the door. Next I knew we were in Rose's BMW heading towards the mall.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am sorry if I am starting to sound cliché. As again I want to state I don't of any of these Twilight character and any of the lyrics to the songs mentioned. The characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer and the lyrics belong to the rightful artists. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yet again, I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does! And I don't own any of the music mentioned either.**

**Chapter 6: Green Eyes**

**EPOV**

As Bella slipped out of my arms I felt incomplete. I glared daggers at Rose and Alice as they left. _What am I going to do with myself while they are shopping? I miss her, even if she had been gone for 5 minutes. _I stumbled over the piano and started to play this unfamiliar melody. _Am I truly composing again? I haven't composed anything in at least a year. _Not until that very moment I realized that this was a song for Bella, a lullaby for her. I felt the notes flow and rush out of me. It felt like the song was shouting every emotion I have and will ever have for her in a soothing melodious way. As the song flowed out of my fingers, I didn't realize that my mother was sitting on the piano bench next to. When I felt her hand on my shoulder, I finally noticed and stopped. "What was that Edward? That wasn't your normal arrangements." My mother said sweetly. "It almost a lullaby." She added. My mother, Esme was the one who always encouraged me to play. The last song I composed was a sweet, cheerful song for her for Mother's Day. I just smiled as I answered "It's a lullaby I am writing for Bella." "So when do I get to meet this mystery girl you have been raving about?" the excitement flowed from her. "Tonight. She was here earlier, but Alice and Rose were bounded and determine to take her shopping tonight. Since Alice that nothing in her wardrobe would do." I sighed. "I am sad I miss her earlier. But I can't wait to meet her. I have seen her effect on you." She said. "What change mom?" "Edward dear, you used to be so quiet and keep to yourself. But now you have this look in your eyes. I would boldly say its love. You seem more open to except the outside world with open arms. She is changing you." She stated in a confident tone. I smiled and nodded at her. "Mom I am not sure what she is doing to me. But I do know that I love her with ever fiber of my being. She is missing piece of the puzzle. I feel like I have known her forever instead of this short time. She just makes me to happy and…" I stopped not knowing what else I could say and not ramble on about mushy and lovey dovey stuff I know my mother won't be upset at hearing. I continued play as my mother left me to make dinner.

**BPOV**

As the girls drug me out to Rose's red BMW I felt incomplete, like a piece of me was gone. "We will be only gone for a few hours. No need to fret Bella." Alice read the expression of yearning to be with Edward. The next thing I knew was that we were speeding down the highway to towards the mall. As we walked into the mall Alice and Rose started to ramble on about where they we taking me, but I was in a trance. "Bella are you okay with that plan of attack?" Rose questioned. "What? I didn't hear you." I stated as I snapped out of my trance. "I could tell. You didn't object to going to Victoria's Secret and buying some naughty lingerie for Edward." Alice laughed. "No! We are not buying anything of the likes. We're not there in our relationship." I shouted at them. "I know, I know. I was only kidding. But we are going to buy you some sleepwear." Alice told me in a joking fashion. I just stared blank at her as she said sleepwear. I had the picture of the worst thing in my head. First we headed towards the GAP. I swear these girls had me trying on every single thing that was for a woman in that store. "Alice… I can't afford most of this stuff. So why do you have me trying on clothes I can't get anyways." "Price is not an opinion. Just consider this my investment in your wardrobe." Alice said with a pixie like grin. At the register I saw that she was buying me several pairs of jean, some sweaters, tops, a jacket, a few skirts and a lot more. "That will be …" I didn't hear the cashier say the exact amount but I knew it was too much. We walked out of the store with way to many bags in my opinion. "Alice you spent too much money me and it was only the first store we went to. Unless that's the only store we are going to and we are heading back to the car." I smiled at the thought of getting back to Edward as soon a possible. "Nope! I don't think so Bella." Alice retorted as she burst my bubble. She dragged me in to a million other stores where I tried on a million things and left with hundreds of bags. Okay I am exaggerating; we only had about 4 or 5 a piece. As we walked out of Macys I complained "Are we going home yet Alice? I am dog tired!". "One more stop I promise." I finally notice Alice pulling me into Victoria's Secrets. If I had to be in the store I will look at the stuff I liked. I headed toward the Pink brand section of the store. I looked at the cute sweats, hoodies, bras and panties. Alice didn't mind if I got some of this modest looking stuff. Then she pulled me towards the part of the store I was dreading, the section with the skimpy panties and lingerie. Surprisingly, I found a piece of lingerie that I liked and would actually wear, maybe not right now. But I would wear it in the future. Alice and Rosalie's jaw near fell to the floor as I picked up a dark blue halter baby doll number. It had rhinestones under the bust area and a few more on the straps. (A/N: I will try to get a picture on my profile ASAP.) Finally we were leaving the store with several of their trademark pink bags. Even though I was tired, but I still found the energy to basically run to Rose's car. We sped back to the Cullen home where I know Edward was waiting for me. _I am so glad to be home. Wait did I just call Edward's house home? Yes, that's exactly what it feels like even though I have been there once. I call home any where Edward is. I know its cliché to say "home is where the heart is." _I stared out on the window the entire ride just visualizing Edward running out and scooping me into his arms. Finally the huge mansion was in view as we made our way up the extensive driveway.

**EPOV**

To my delight I heard the light purr of Rose's BMW and I jumped to my feet to greet the girl I knew right wanted to spend every waking moment with. The person that I could not live with out. I ran to front steps when the car came to a stop, I wrapped Bella up and my arms. I brought her up for a passionate kiss. My lips gently brush her lips with the intent for her to grant my tongue access to her mouth. She agreed almost instantaneously as my lips met hers and my tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth. "Get a room. We don't need to see this blatant display of PDA." Alice teased as she walked to the trunk of the car to retrieve her bags from the shopping excursion. I broke away from my Bella. "Did you have a good time love?" "It would have been more fun with you. But I don't think you would want to go shopping with your sister." I said as we pulled apart. We went around to the trunk and he grabbed my multitude of bags. "Damn! Did you guys have to buy every single thing they had at the mall." Edward shouted pretending to struggle with the bag. As we were walking into the house. I saw Emmett standing in the doorway and then he came out to greet us. He wrapped Rose quickly up in a more passionate kiss. "Alice now that's some PDA to worry about. Get a room!" I yelled back at them as I saw them pressed up against the car. They pulled apart just as I saw a beautiful pale, green eyed, bronze haired lady appear at the door. I gasped at her beauty. "Is that… Is that…" I could finish my sentence. "Yes that's my mother." Edward reaffirmed me. She ushered us in and motion to us to sit on the couch. I smiled at her, that's all I could do. With a smile she said "So you must be the beautiful Bella I have heard my son talk about so much." "Ye- Yes that's me. I am very pleased to finally meet you Mrs. Cullen. And if I can be so bold I see where you son gets his good looks from. " Bella was still staring at her beauty. "Why thank. But please call me Esme." As she told me that I saw a handsome slender blonde come up behind her. It was my father of course. I wondered what Bella is thinking. I looked deeply in her eyes and I looked away when my dad finally planted a kiss on my mom neck that made her jump. He stopped kiss her looking at our company. With a smile he said "Bella I presume?" Still in shock I assumed, she didn't answer him. I poked her playfully. "Bella this is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Finally she snapped out of her stare she answered "Yes I am Bella. It is very nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. I was telling your wife that I see where Edward and the rest of you children get there good looks from. And now I see where Edward gets the rest of his looks from." She smiled. "Well thank you for the best complement. And secondly you don't need to call me Dr. Cullen that's my father. You can call me Carlisle." "Well Carlisle you have a beautiful home here even though I haven't been taking on a proper tour yet." Bella calmly stated as she seemed to get more comfortable around my parents. My mom said to my dad "What's that smell sweetheart?" "Its dinner, mushroom ravioli. And it's done; if you guys care to join me in the dining room we can get started." He said as he ushered us into dining room.

**BPOV**

I took the seat next to Edward and the rest of dinner companion sat by there significant others. I smiled as all of made friendly dinner conversation. But most of the conversation revolved around me, my family and my newly found relationship with Edward. I just smiled casually as I explained the stories about how we met to them, mostly to Esme and Carlisle since the others knew most of the story. I was still a little wary to tell them about my potential stalker problem. "What is the problem deary? You look too worried to be in love." Carlisle said with concern in his beautiful voice that was just as musical as his son's. "It's nothing Carlisle." I stated as I looked away into Edward emerald green eyes. "Well father we have a potential problem. There is this guy back in Phoenix that was asking her friends there about where she was and they didn't say anything that would lead him here. And then last night when Bella was on her computer he instant messaged her threaten to come and get her. He seemed to know exactly where she is." Edward said in relief. I elbowed him in the ribs as he finished. "Well love, they can help us. They are adults." "I also don't want to worry my dad." I complained. Emmett interjected "Maybe Charlie can help. He is the chief of the police here." I never thought that Charlie could help us. "I will talk to him when I go home on Sunday. I just feel so safe right here. " I admitted to them. We continued eating with minor conversation about our days and our shopping trip. Finally, Edward saw that both of us were done eating. He asked if we could be excused. "I promised a tour of the Cullen House and I should do it before it gets too late." He slowly pulled me out of the chair and into the kitchen.

As we right the kitchen he pushed me against the counter and started to kiss me. They were fierier kisses that I were drawn in deeper to and then I felt his hand tracing their way up and down my side and then around my back that was only inches away from my bottom. "What about that tour Edward?" I said with a coy smile. "Well this is the kitchen. Where we ate that was the dining room. The room with the one with the piano was the front room and the foyer was well the foyer. You have already seen them so we don't need to back track." He took me by the hand and led me up the grand wooden stair case that I was in the front room. As I follow him closely up the stairs I had to use all of my self control, not to grab his great squish looking butt. But as we reached the top, I pretend to fall as I squeezed it. "Excuse me Bella what was that?" Edward said with delight. I grinned at me. "If I didn't know any better love you were grabbing my butt." I just smiled at him and nodded my head. We start to walk toward the first door, he placed his arms around my waist occasionally they slip and he was touching my bottom. He opened the door revealing a simple dark blue room with a huge bed with bedding the same colors as the walls just accented with a trim of white. Also there was a desk with a blue laptop and a flat screen LCD TV with a Nintendo Wii hooked up to it. "Let me guess, Emmett's room?" I said with confidently. "Yes this is his room. The den of the grizzly." He started laugh. Next we crossed the hall and upon opening door it reveal a finely decorated room in black and white. "Whose room do you think this could be smarty pants" he giggled. "Your parents? It isn't girl enough to be Alice's." "Yup correct again." Next to his parents room was a bright pink door which stood out from the rest, because the others were all wood colored. Before he even reached for the door I said "This has to be Alice's room." "Nope its mine." As he turned the knob. I just stood there with a disgusted look on my face. "I am joking. Its Alice's room silly." Her room was strewn with shopping bags on the floor. The walls we several different shades of pink. Her bed was huge and the bedding was a pale pink with white poke a dots all over in. Finally we walked over towards the last bedroom door as I saw another door at the end of the hall. He tried to pull me in his room when I asked him what the door led to. He opened the door "This is my father's den/office." The room was wooden looking with book selves lining all the walls with a mahogany desk also I saw another door on the wall. "Is that a closest door?" as I pointed at the door. "No it's a hidden back stairs that leads to the secret door in kitchen." "Hmm that's awesome!" I exclaimed. He shut the door and led me back down the hall way to his room. The door opened revealing his room, which was decorated in a similar palate as his parents. But it was different; it had a totally different feel. There was a gigantic golden bed and a desk with a laptop on it in the corner. One whole wall was made of window just like the front room. Then I noticed the walls lined in cd racks with hundreds and hundreds of CDs similar to the shelves and shelves of books in Carlisle's office. I walked over to one of the walls and started to finger his CDs. "Very eclectic collection you have here." I giggled since it looked like my own collection times a million. He grabbed a remote that turned on the stereo system. Next thing I heard was Secondhand Serenade playing. I looked shocked at him. "What Bella? Do you not like Secondhand Serenade?" "No I love him! This cd is my favorite next to The Honorary Title of course." As I sat down on his bed. He sat beside me, his hands were in mine. I just stared at him and then all of a sudden I yawned. _I am not tired. I can't fall asleep. No don't shut your eyes…_

**EPOV**

She fell asleep just as my favorite song, Stranger finished. She laid her back on the bed. I didn't think that was a comfortable position. I gently picked her up and placed here in my bed. I heard the soft steps of coming towards my room. I walked out in the hall way to meet Alice. "Its time for Bella to go to bed." Alice said. "Well she fell asleep in my bed and I don't have the heart to wake her. She looks too peaceful." I answered her question. "You know Charlie's rules Edward. She has to stay with me." "Well you can stay in my room and I will stay in yours." I said with a frown on my face. "Well Edward I don't like to break rules, but you can stay in you room if you promise you won't try anything." I looked shocked a little at what my sister's said. "You know me Alice I am a complete gentleman and wouldn't do any thing like that." "I know Edward. I just needed to hear you say it." Alice added. "Alice could you do one thing for me before you hit the hay?" "What?" "Could you put some pajama pants on her? I am betting those jeans are not comfy to sleep." I answered. She went in and quickly returned. "Done! She is comfortably sleeping." Alice said. I smiled and gave her a huge hug as I turned round to enter my room. I slipped into my bathroom to slip on some comfy sweats to sleep in. Then I slipped under the covers. I lay far from her just watching my beautiful angel sleep. Then I heard he murmured my name and reach her arms out to me. She was half awake, but I could tell she was looking for me. I moved a little closer to her and she pulled herself tightly against my chest. _I need to ask her out on a date this weekend. I wish I would have done it before. I will do it as soon as we wake up_ We both fell back to sleep like that.

**A/N: I am sorry that I didn't post yesterday, but I totally spaced about mentioning that I work a split shift at work. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. Also I don't own any of these Twilight character or any of the music mentioned. I think the next chapter will be about their date. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yet again, I DO NOT own of the Twilight character, which are owned by the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. Also I don't any of the songs or any of the bands I might mention. Sorry if the times don't line up realistically.

Chapter 7: Reason To Celebrate

EPOV

**I could help to smile as I saw my own personal angel sleeping soundly. She was snuggled deep into my arms with her angelic face buried there. I turned and looked at the clock. I realized that it was 10:00 AM and everyone was stirring down stair. Then I heard small foot steps follow by medium sized coming towards my room. The hardwood floor in the hallways makes it almost impossible for anyone to sneak into my room with out me noticing. The only person I know of that can sneak up on me is my mother. She is so light footed that is like she floats instead of walking. Then suddenly I hear their light tapping on the door. I gently laid Bella on the bed so I could answer it. I answered it in my sweats and a tee shirt. I smiled as I saw it was Alice and Jasper. I smile at them. Alice pulled me out into the hallway "So how was last night? I hope you behaved yourself, so I don't have to feel so guilty about breaking Charlie's rules." I grinned at her "I always behave." I saw the shock on her face thinking that I was not being truthful with her "No Alice I didn't mean it that way. Yes I did behave myself. She slept in my arms all night." "Actually, I should get back to her. I feel empty with out her in my arms. You guys can come in if you promise not to wake her yet." They nodded in agreement and followed me inside. They took a seat on the leather black antique couch that was along the wall opposite of the windows. I slipped back into bed with my arms around Bella's sleeping body. "So did you ask her out yet?" Jasper asked knowing full what I had planned. I didn't say anything. "Why haven't you asked her yet? She still has time to say no. And all of our planning would go to waste." Alice said with a frown. "I am waiting until she wakes up. And I couldn't bear to wake her up right now." Finally Bella's chocolate brown eyes opened. "Wake who up? Ask who out tonight?" she questioned sweetly. "You silly!" I smiled at her. She just reached her arm around my neck pulling me into a long passionate kiss. **

**BPOV**

I could tell that there where people whispering back and forth. I heard Jasper whisper something about asking some one out and then Alice asking why he hasn't done it yet. That was my cue to open my eyes. I fluttered my eyes open. "Wake who up? Ask who out tonight?" I questioned him sweetly. "You silly!" Edward said smiling at me with that crooked smile that makes me weak at the knees. I knew if I tried to answer the implied question I would be able to form the words I was feeling. SO I just reached my arms around his neck and gave his the most hard and passionate kiss I have ever given him. When we finally pulled apart, "I take that at a yes?" Edward said in utter shock of that fiery kiss. "Yes sweetheart that's a yes." Then I heard Alice squeal about us getting the perfect outfit yesterday. I totally forgot about Jasper and Alice being in the room. I turned to them with a sigh and a small blush "Sorry guys, I forgot you guys were here." "Its okay you're in love."Alice confidently said. "We better getting some food we have to get you nourishment for tonight." Edward whispered. "Where are we going?" I questioned. He replied "It's a surprise." With a groan I told him "I hate surprises!" "More than shopping with my sister?" I looked at him thoughtfully. He could tell I couldn't choose which one I despised more. "Hey! Shopping is fun!" Alice screamed as she smacked Edwards arm. Edward shooed Alice and Jasper. He leaves the room and comes back in the room with my over night bag. "Here go shower. We have to leave for our date at 12:00 PM." Edward explained as he hands me my bag. I go and take a shower getting dressed in one of my new skirts and a sweater. I walk out into the room looking for Edward. I heard three knocks and go to the door to see who it was. It was Edward, so I pulled him in with a kiss. He pulled a little to catch him breathe "We need to grab a quick breakfast and leave. Oh don't forget you over night bag." I grab my bag and don't dare ask about it because he won't tell me. We walked into the kitchen have quick bowl of cereal and grab a granola bar for the road. We walked out to his Volvo hand in hand with our bags in the other hand.

He kissed me and said "So I know that you love The Honorary Title." As we speed down the highway. I noticed were heading towards Seattle. I nodded my head yes. "So would you like to go see them play tonight?" "Huh, Where? I know they aren't playing near us, not even in the US." Then I see that we were entering the International terminal of the airport. "Yes they are playing in Rome. So I chartered a plane to Rome." Edward stated. I just smiled at him "You didn't have to do this. I would be happy with a movie and dinner." We parked the car and Edward grabbed our bags as we were ushered to our plane. It was small but beautiful on the inside. The pilots told us to put on our seatbelts. So we buckled up and we were off. "So where are we staying in Italy?" I asked. He smiled and said "My parents house in Rome." "Your Parents have a house in Italy?" "Yes it beautiful. But you more beautiful than it." Edward stated. "But I don't Italian? How will I communicate?" Edward grinned "Through me, I will translate. I have perfect Italian" "I love you Edward." I said deeply into his eyes. "I love you more love!" he said as he stared in my brown eyes. I put my head on his shoulder and he rested his on my head and I feel asleep.

**EPOV**

I am so glad that she didn't put up a really big fight about going to Italy. I was expecting a big fight, but I think you she knew I would get my way. Her head is on my shoulder and she looks so beautiful! I wish we could stay like this forever. But I have a big day ahead of us. I have almost every moment planned. I just watched her sleep. I kissed the top of her head, which overwhelming smelt like strawberries. That is my new favorite smell. Then finally I succumb to sleep knowing that I would need all of my strength for what is coming up next.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. But I felt the need to split the flight and Italy. I should have the next chapter about Italy up some time tomorrow. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please Review! I want to hear what you think! **

**Also I don't own the Twilight characters or The Honorary Title. And I don't claim to. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yet again, I don't own these Twilight character or The Honorary Title and their song and any other band I have mentioned or will mention! Well for you and me all conversations between Italian people and the characters will be in English because I don't know Italian! Here you are. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Italy Day One**

**EPOV**

We slept peaceful the entire flight, except for me waking to hear Bella saying my name in her sleep. Sometimes it sounded more like a moan. I just smiled because I knew she must be thinking of me as much as I think of her. Finally I heard the pilot say we were landing and had to put on our seatbelts. So I reached across her waist and buckled here in. With the jolts of the landing woke her up. She looked up into my eyes to say "Mmmm, I had the best dream." I smiled and questioned "What was this great about?" "Well you were taking me to Italy to see The Honorary Title concert and were staying at your parents' house in Italy." I just chuckled at her as she noticed we were on an airplane and it wasn't a dream at all. So we were being ushered out of the small plane.

It was really early in the morning when we landed. We grabbed our bags and walked into the airport. I saw a tall thin older looking man, who I knew as Antonio my parents' old butler at their house here in Italy. "Hello Antonio! It's great to see you again." I said to him. "Yes Mr. Cullen it is great to see you too." He looked at the gorgeous woman on my arm "Well who is this beautiful woman with you? She has to be the new American supermodel I have heard of yet." I saw Bella turn as red as tomato at Antonio's comments. "No Antonio this is Bella. She's my girlfriend." I told him as I rubbed Bella's hand to try and calm her. "Oh she is just so beautiful. I just assumed. Sorry." Roberto said to Bella. We followed him to the large town car. "I love Isabella Swan." I whispered as we got into the car. She planted a chaste kiss on my lips "I love you to sweetheart." We drove in silence, just holding onto each other. As I held her I thought I could read her mind, it was like our thoughts passed through each other as held each other.

Finally we were pulling up to the house. All I could hear was Bella's gasping at the house's beauty. "Its pales in comparison to your beauty." I whispered in her ear as I kissed the side of her neck. We walk in and were greeted by several maids, house keepers, and Aida, a beautiful lady about the same age as Antonio with black hair and a tan. She was the chef who Bella noticed was staring lovingly at Antonio. Aida first embraced Antonio in a hug. "Hello Mr. Cullen. Who is this lovely young lady?' Aida asked. I smiled at her and explained that this Bella. "It's my pleasure to meet you Miss Bella." She said with a huge smiled. "Call me Bella. No need to be so formal." She let out. "Well my love it's really early and we could use some sleep for the big day ahead." "What other plans beside the concert do you have?" she questioned. "It's a surprise! I don't want to run it." I told her even though she knew that is what I was going to say.

I lead her up the stairs to my room, which was decorated in the classical Roman style. I handed her overnight bag to her which she took into the bathroom to change. I changed into some silk pajama pants. Then she came out wearing beautiful dark blue baby doll halter lingerie. I grinned at her with no words. "What does it look that bad?" She frowned. "No it's great. I just wasn't expecting it." "Alice must have packed my overnight bag, because none of my normal sleepwear was there. And plus I am glad you like it. I bought it for you." She grinned. I led her to the huge antique bed and lay down. We started making out, but I knew we both wanted more. I knew this wasn't the time. So we snuggled together and she fell asleep. I just stared as the gorgeous figure beside me trying to figure how I got so lucky in finding an angel on earth. She snuggled in my arms deeper and moaned my name again as she was deep in sleep.

It was 9:00 AM now and I knew I had to wake her up, but she was so sound asleep. I gently laid her down and I slipped away into the bath room. I quickly showered and changed into a gray Henley shirt, dark jeans, and sat my leather jacket out to wear later. As I came out of the bathroom, I saw Bella reaching her arm out looking for me on the bed. She realized I wasn't there, I could see her sad face emerging as she opened her eyes. "Here I am love. No need to fret." I said. "You need to shower Hun." "What should I wear today? Are we going to be coming back here before the concert?" she questioned. "Well dress casually where comfortable shoes. We'll be back for lunch and then get ready for the concert." I told her.

**BPOV**

_Where is he taking me? What are we going to? _I quickly showered and changed into a navy blue PINK brand Henley shirt, light colored pair of jeans, a black corduroy jacket and my comfy black converse shoes. I came out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting on the bed. He was staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" "No love. You look so stunning." He whispered sweetly. He grabbed my hand and guided me down the stairs to the kitchen where Aida had some golden fluffy pancakes waiting for us. "Wow Aida this looks delicious!" I smiled at her. "Thanks Aida. You're the best!" Edward said. We ate ever last bite as quickly as possible because Edward had a huge day planned that I knew would end at The Honorary Title concert.

He pulled me out of the house and saw an elegant black car out front. "Wow what kind of car is that?" I asked just knowing that it was beautiful. "It's my Aston Martin Vanquish. It a few years older than the one I got back home." He answered with pride in his voice. _Oh that's the mystery car I say in the Cullen's garage the other night. _I moved closer to him and put my hand and his. "Ready for some sightseeing?" he asked as he saw me looking out the window. We went to all the tourist sights; St. Peter's Square, St. Peter's Basilica, the Vatican, Colosseum, Roman Forum and several other Roman landmarks. In between going to the Vatican and the Colosseum, my stomach started to rumble. All this sight seeing made me hungry. We stopped in front some tiny little restaurants. "What do you want to eat my love?" I pointed to a pizzeria "I always want to come to Italy and taste real pizza." We ordered some pizza and cokes. Edward got one with pepperoni, sausage and sun dried tomatoes and I ordered a pizza with banana peppers, sun dried tomatoes and pepperoni. We ate sharing bites of each other's pizza. After we finish Edward drug me to my feet. "More Rome to see before the concert tonight." He stated. And then we were off to more tourist sights.

Finally Edward said "Now we are done sight seeing for the day. I think we will have to make another trip to see Rome properly." We drove back to the house to get ready for the concert. We pulled up and Antonio opened the door for us. He inquired how our day was. "It was great. Rome is so beautiful. I wish I had more time here!" I bounced. "There will be other times." Edward whispered in my ear as kissed the top of my head. "Now off to the shower Bella! We have leave in an hour." "Why the concert doesn't start until 8:00 PM and it's about 5:30PM." "Surprise dear!" Edward said shooing me to the bathroom. As Edward walked me up to his room to shower I asked "Do I need to wear anything in particular? Or can I just wear what I wand to the concert?" "Yes wear what you want to wear to the concert." He answered. "Okay love you sweetheart."I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I jumped in the shower. I changed into a vintage David Bowie tee shirt (picture in author profile), a dark pair of jeans and my converse chucks. I did my make up, very light and natural. I didn't know what to do with my hair, so I just curled it a little bit. When I finished getting ready went down stairs where I knew be. He was wearing a black shirt that clung to all of his muscles, dark jeans and some converse chucks. I giggled at him a little. "What love?" he asked. "We are wearing the same shoes." I answered. He chuckled a little and then we were in the Aston Martin again.

We pulled up to some modern look restaurant called the Met (picture in author profile). Edward handed his key to the valet and we walked inside. "Hello." The hostess asked. "Reservations for Cullen." "Yes the rest of your party already here." _Who are we eating with? Did his family flight over? _The hostess led us to us to our table were they were sitting.

**A/N: I am sorry for the cliff hanger. But I think you will like it. Also I do not own Twilight characters or The Honorary Title.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger! I had to try my hand at one! Also, I put links to the bands' myspace pages up for the bands I have mentioned so far in this story. Also I don't own the Twilight characters or any of the bands and their songs. **

**Chapter 9: Italy Day Two **

**EPOV**

We walked into the contemporary restaurant holding hands. I_ knew that I had fallen head over heads in love with this girl. I know she is my other half, my true love. I want to marry her, not now because we are still young. But I can see myself growing old with Bella. _Themaître d smiled as she saw us come threw the door. "Hello" she said to Bella and me. "Reservations for Cullen." "Yes the rest of your party already here." She stated. _I looked at Bella's face and I could tell she was trying to figure out who was the rest of our part. _I kissed her cheek as we were escorted to our table. I saw them at the table, all five of them. Bella was in utter shock when she realized who was sitting at our table. I just grinned at her happiness.

**BPOV **

_Oh my god! How did Edward get The Honorary Title to be our guest at dinner? He never told me he knew them. If he didn't already know them he must have had to pull a lot of strings. _We walked towards the table. "Hello gentlemen. Thank you for coming." Edward spoke to the men at our table. I smiled at them still disbelief. If I blink they might be gone and this was all just a daydream. "Edward, who is this gorgeous woman on your arm?" the light olive skinned man with dark brown hair asked. "Oh sorry guys, this Bella, my girlfriend. She is a fan of yours." The olive skinned man extended his hand and said "I am Jarrod, but you probably already knew that." I smiled and answered "Yes. And you are Nate, Justin, Adam and Mike" I said as I pointed at the other men at our table. As the other band members stood up to shake my hand. "Well Bella. Do you mind if I have a hug? Handshakes are just so formal." Mike asked as he stood up. "Sure." I answered as I hugged Mike. They are all really nice. We sat down and I started to look at the menu. The menu was entirely in Italian. I looked up from my menu and started to laugh. "What's the matter love?" Edward asked as I continued to laugh. "It's all in Italian. And I am glad there are pictures." I said in between laughs. After I said that everyone join into laughing with me. After we order all we settled into some nice conversation. "I am really excited for the concert tonight guys. This will be my second seeing you guys." I exclaimed towards the band. "Only second time. Where did you see us before?" Nate asked. "In Phoenix like 2 years ago. I actually met you guys there. I talked to you guys when you were hanging at your merch table." I admitted. "Phoenix show, the one with Butch Walker?" Adam asked. "Yup that's the one!" I smiled. "Aww I knew you looked familiar. We talked about music and we argued a little about which David Bowie album was the best." Jarrod said as the memory came back to him. Edward just grinned at me. "Yes you remembered me? I always thought I blended into the crowd." I admitted as my eyes met Edward's. " You were the only person that has ever argued with me about which David Bowie album was better The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars or Aladdin Sane." He said confidently. All of the other guys realized that I was that girl that was in heat conversation with a few tours back.

Finally, our food came. Everyone stated how good there food was as we began to eat. I had some mushroom ravioli. I squeezed Edward's hand to start to say thank you. In between bites, "So how do you guys know Edward?" I asked. "Well Edward and us go way back. The first time we ever went on tour, we had a show in Seattle and Edward was there." Adam told me. "Yeah and we didn't have the cash to get a hotel and really didn't want to sleep in our van again." Dustin chimed in. "We were asking around the entire show trying to find some one take us in for the night. And Edward offered use the spare bedrooms at his parent's house." Jarrod finished. "His family is so great. When called us a few days ago and asked us for this favor we could resist returning his generosity." Mike said. As we finished eating Jarrod looked at his cell phone. "Oh crap its almost time for sound check." "Oh okay I don't want to hold you guys up." Edward said. With a grin Adam asked "Would you guys like to come to sound check and be our guests? You guys can watch from the side of the stage and hangout with us backstage." Before having the chance to confer with Edward I answered "Yes I would love to. If that's okay with Edward." He nodded. "Well the concert is at Parco della Musica(Picture in my author section) in the Cavea. (Picture in my author section)" Adam told us. "We'll meet you there. And thank you for coming." Edward said with a grin. The guys got up and thanked Edward. I gave all of them hugs as I excused myself going to the restroom. I took one more glance at Edward and he was whispering something to the band. _I wonder what they are whispering about. Are they planning on dragging me on stage to make a fool of myself. I am still surprised I made it through dinner without making a fool of myself or some crazy fan. _

**EPOV**

Bella excused herself at the best moment. I turned and whispered to Jarrod. That's a great idea. Then he whispered the idea to the other guys. "See you and Bella in a bit at the theater." Jarrod shouted as they were walking out into the street. Bella walks to my side as she waves at the guys. "They are so nice! Thank you so much for inviting them." I smiled at him. Then Bella slapped my arm playfully "Why didn't you tell me that you knew them?". "Surprise baby! And plus I didn't want you to think I was bragging to impress you or something." I squeaked out as I took her hand leading her back to the Aston Martin. The valet handed back my keys. I opened the door and helped her inside and shut the door. In a flash I was at her side in the driver's seat with my free hand intertwined in her hand.

We zipped through the streets as we finally reached the Parco della Musica. I called Jarrod's cell phone and asked him where we should park. He directed me to the lot where there was a huge tour bus. As we parked beside the bus I saw a muscular guy come up to my car and knock on the window. "Can I help you?" The huge man asked. "Well we were invited here by the band." As I stuttered that I saw the guys come to us. "Back off Dante. They are our guests for the night." The guys said. We greeted them with hugs. Already for sound check. We walk in the theater and they started sound check. Bella was so happy to watch them, I just held her tightly in our hands. Once they finished she clapped! "Thanks guys. Your done. See you guys at show time." I heard some voice over the PA system. I assumed it was the sound guy. The guys came toward us. "So what now?"Bella asked as we followed. "I don't know what they got planned for us." I said as we followed them. "We don't have time to go anywhere to hangout. So I was thinking we could hang on the bus." Nate told us. "No problem that would be cool." Bella answered pulling in the huge tour bus. It looked like apartment on wheels minus the real beds being replaced by tiny bunks. We were beckoned to the back of the bus where the lounge was. Jarrod was sitting on leather wrap around couch playing an acoustic guitar, while Dustin was reading some book and the other guys were playing Nintendo Wii. Bella sat down beside Jarrod as he strummed away. "Come on Edward join in." Nate said as he tossed a Wii control at me. I joined in the game. But I really couldn't pay attention to the game. I was too busy watching Bella watching Jarrod. "What song are you playing? I don't know this song." She asked him. "It's a friend of mine's song. He wants me to write a guitar part to his composition." He answered trying not to look at me because he would give it away.

**BPOV**

Dustin looked up from his book "So Bella do you have any songs you would like us to play for you?" "Well my… I mean our favorite song is 'Points Underneath' and I love 'Diluted', but I know you don't usually play songs from the first EP." I answered. Jarrod looks up "You guys remember how 'Diluted' goes?" says as starts strumming the rest of the guys stop what they are doing and join him in singing it. "We are playing both for you guys tonight." What seemed like 30 minutes pasted but in actuality it was 2 hours.

We were ushered backstage. The guys took there place on the stage. "We have some special guest with us all the way from the US. Bella and Edward can you come out here." Jarrod told the packed house. We walked hand and hand. We smiled and wave to the crowd. "We will see more of them later. But this song is for them." They started playing 'Points Underneath'. From the side of stage I sang along with every not and was dancing around Edward. As soon as a slower song came he held me tight against him and we swayed to the music. I loved every moment with Edward. The concert was almost finished when the band beckoned us back onto stage. _What do they have planned for us? I hope I don't look like a complete idiot in front of god knows how many people. _Edward led me back on stage. He told me to sit on the in front of Dustin's keyboard. "Bella, my love I know this won't sound as good as it would on a real piano, but this is a song I composed for you. I asked Jarrod to put together an accompaniment on the guitar." He stared lovingly into my eyes. He sat on the bench next to me and a melodic lullaby filled the air. I stared into Edward's emerald eyes as he played every single note. The song was beautiful even though it wasn't played on a real piano. The song ended and the crowd roared. Edward scooped me up in a passionate kiss. We started our way back to the side of the stage when Mike stopped us. "We want you two to stay on stage for our last song of the night. It dedicated to you." Mike said. Jarrod said "This one is 'Diluted'." We danced around the stage as they played the last song, then when it finished there was another roar from the stage as we were ushered back stage. We waited until the guys came to say their goodbye. "Good bye Bella and Edward." Adam said while hugging us. "We have to get on the road. We have a show Paris tomorrow."Jarrod told us with a hug. Then soon the hugged us and said goodbye.

Finally we made our way out heading to the Vanquish. We got in and headed back to the house. We arrived and it was dark. Edward carried up bridal style back to bedroom. He sat me on the bed. "I need to shower. I will be back." I told Edward who was sitting beside me. I took the fast shower I ever took and changed into the only sleepwear I had, the dark blue lingerie. I came out of the bathroom to see Edward in some dark blue silk pants. I crawled toward him on the bed. We started to kiss passionately. He was feeling up every inch of me as my hand also explored his body. As our hands explored, our intensity and more passionate grew. I felt the need to be closer to him. I pushed myself close to him I could feel his arousal brushing against my leg. I smiled at him. I jokily said "Some one is getting excited." He embarrassingly turned away from me. "I didn't mean it that way baby. I like it. I like knowing I am doing something right." We made out more, but both of us wanted more. But we were ready for that step. We stopping kissing because we both were feeling fatigued from all the days events. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up around 8:00 AM with a huge problem, an unsatisfied urge from last night and I knew the only way to relieve it. I went in the bathroom and took a cold shower to relieve the tension. I changed into a dark blue polo shirt and jeans. I saw my angel sleeping peacefully. I knew I would have to wake her soon if we were going to have one more of Aida's great breakfast before we leave. I slip in bed besides her gently kissing her lips. Her brown eyes fluttered open as my kisses trail down her neck and then back up to her lips. "Good morning sexy!" she said in the most seductive voice. "Good morning love! You need to get up and take a shower. We have to get some breakfast before we have to catch our flight home." She scampered off to the shower. I heard the water run and I heard the faint sound of her humming my lullaby. She emerged in a low cutting black top and a pair of jeans. "Mmmm, Bella you look so delicious." I comment. She smiled at me as I took her down stairs. We found Aida in the kitchen again. She handed us two plates and told off she was off. "It was very nice to meet you Bella and it's always great to see you Edward. Leave the plates in the sink and a maid will clean. Oh and don't forget Antonio will take you to the airport when your finished. We said our good byes and Bella thanked her again for the great meal. We ate rather quickly since we had a flight to catch. We finished and headed out the door with our bags as Antonio was pulling the car out of the garage.

We rode in silence. We just held each other. In know time were at the airport saying our good byes. "Good bye Antonio!" Bella cried. "The pleasure is all mine Bella." Antonio said as Bella hugged. Edward gave him a firm handshake as we walk to our plane. We settled into our seats. _This was the best first date ever! I love you Edward. I could see myself with him forever. _I kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" he inquired. "It was for you being so grateful for you." "So did you have a good time in Italy?" he asked with a grin. "Yes loved it! I love you so much!" I screamed. I fell asleep in his arms as we flew.

**A/N: I hope every enjoyed this chapter! I had a good time writing it. As always leave review. Leave some suggestions. I am always up to hear everyone's suggestion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own any of these Twilight Characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyer. Oh there is a part in Charlie's POV!**

**Chapter 10: Stay Away**

**EPOV**

My beautiful angel was sound asleep. I had her in my arm and I could smell her. It was intoxicating like a drug. She is my drug! I am a Bella junkie! She started to mummer my name again in her. I love hearing her say my name in her sleep. It reassured me that she was thinking of me. I pulled her in closer as I finally let myself sleep. I dreamt of being in a large meadow with Bella. We were all alone, no one for hundreds of miles. We lay on a blanket watching the clouds. Her head was lying on my chest and my arms were tightly around her. "Look it's a heart. Just like my heart that belongs to you." I said in my dream to Bella. "As is mine, my heart will never belong to any one but you Edward." She gently as she kissed my neck. We started kissing more and more as we watched the clouds. Then I felt her feeling around my waist. When I looked down to see what she was doing, I was woken from my dream. I fluttered my eyes open to see Bella buckling my seat belt. "Sorry sweetheart. We are going to be landed soon." She told me as she kissed my neck making her way up to my lips. I pulled her in to deepen our kiss. We only pulled apart because a cheery looking flight attendant was standing there watching us. "Excuse me sir, your sister Alice called during the flight. She left a message to have you get home as quickly possible when we landed and to bring Bella with you." The attendant said leaving us. _What could the hurry be? What could the reason be? _"Should I be worried that your sister wants us home as soon as possible?" Bella questioned. "I don't know love." I answered her. The plane finally landed, we collected all of our bags and got to my car as fast as possible.

Next I knew after opening Bella's door and getting into the driver's seat was us driving at high speeds to your house. We pulled up the drive way and saw Charlie's police cruiser there. _Oh crap someone told him about our date to Italy and he is here to kill me. I am going to die tonight. I hope Bella would not let her date kill me. _We parked the Volvo in the garage and headed into the house as I grabbed our bags.

We entered the front room to find everyone there my mom, dad, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Charlie. I first looked at Charlie to see if there was a look of someone about to strike. I was surprised he looked really worried. "What's the matter everyone?" Bella ask she saw all the concerned faces. "It's James. He is in town I think." Alice said. I was really worried about my angel's safety. I held on to her waist a little tighter. "When you guys left, I was worried about James coming. So I called Charlie to see if I could get in contact with Sidney to see if I could get some information on James." Alice continued. "I went into your room, Bells. Don't be mad at me for invading your space. Alice seemed concerned. She told me about the threat. While I was in there I found your address book. I gave Sidney's number to Alice." Charlie stated with a worried look. "It's okay Dad. You were doing a good thing helped Alice" Bella said calmly to her dad. Alice started to tell about talking to Sidney getting all the information about James. "He seems extremely creepy. I won't put any past him. I also asked Sidney for James year book picture to know who to look for." Alice said. "Yeah, Alice gave a copy of the picture to all of us. So we knew who we were looking for." Emmett said in that big booming voice of his. "So you guys saw James?" I asked. "No one of us did, but Charlie did." Jasper muttered. "Dad?" Bella said looking at her father again.

**Charlie's POV**

"Yes, I saw him the other day. I was sitting at home watching the game, when I heard a knock on the door. I just thought the pizza was here. When I opened the door there was tall pasty white blonde man standing there. Can I help you?" I said. "I was wondering if Bella is here." James asked me. "No she isn't. She's staying with a friend." I said to him. "I knew it was James from the picture Alice dropped by earlier." I looked more concerned for my daughter. "Oh!" James said. "And who would you like me to tell her who stop by?" I questioned. He stammered a little before he said "Well tell her JT is here. Tell her I will be back." "I could see by the look in his eyes that he was crazy and you won't be safe at home. I was afraid for my own safety. I was afraid that he would bust the door down and try to hurt you when you came home. So I called the Cullens telling who was just there." I told Edward and Bella. "And that's when Alice admitted you were out of the country. I thought I should be mad, but at least I knew he couldn't get you." I said. "Sorry dad, we broke your rules." Bella tried to say in apolitically tone. "Its okay, at least I know you're safe."

**BPOV**

I was so scared that my dad had seen James. I know he must be in the area staying some where. I not only feared for my safety, but my dad's too. I know he is a cop that can handle it, but I didn't want him to get hurt. "He knows where I live." I said trying to fight back the fear. "I won't let him get you." Edward whispered in my ear. "Dad you think it's unsafe for me to be home with James on the loose?" I asked my dad. "Yes I do. I am not sure what he is capable of." He quivered. "Where will I stay? I don't want to go to mom. I don't want to worry her. James might follow me there." I said with more fear in my voice. "Well Bella, I want you and your father to stay here with us. We would safer in a group." Carlisle piped up. "Thank you Carlisle." I hugged him. "Charlie you can stay here if you want. There is a spare name with your name on it." Esme smiled. "Thank you Esme. I don't think I will take you up on that offer, but Bells can stay. I will feel more comfortable at home. I think I can take care of myself being a police officer and all." He tried to say with a laugh. "No please stay! I am afraid for you Dad. I don't want James to hurt you." I pleaded. "No, Bells I will not let him force both out of our home." Charlie put it sternly. "Okay, please let guys check on you and give me a call if there is a problem." Esme concerned to him. "Yes I will." He said to us. "Well we better go pick up more of you stuff. We will have to do it discretely so that if James is watching he doesn't think your running and he follows you here." Edward sounded extremely concerned. "We better get going." Alice chimed in as we head for Edward's Volvo.

Edward opened the door for both Alice and I and we were headed towards my house at a high rate of speed. We arrived at my little house as we walked towards the door I say a handwritten note on the door.

_My dearest Bella, _

_No need to be afraid of me sweetheart. I am just here to take you home to Phoenix. I know you're with that Edward guy who you think is your boyfriend. You don't love him, you love me! I am going to take you away if you like it or not. I will be coming with me if you like it or not. I love you Bella! _

_Love Always,_

_James_

I read it quickly and handed it to Edward. I went to unlock the door and it was unlocked already. We never left our doors unlocked. Edward and Alice followed be to my room. There I found my clothes thrown about. There wasn't anything except for my favorite blue sweater and several of my bras and panties. "Edward that pervert took my undergarments." I shouted as I could tell he was fuming. He really wanted to kill James. I quickly packed a duffle bag of clothes enough for a few days and my stuff for school. We would be back in a few days to get more stuff. I am truly afraid. We walked out of the house and locked the doors. _Could James be watching me right now? I know I will be safe with Edward. He always makes me feel safe. _All three of got back into the Volvo and headed back to the Cullen house, my new home for now.

**A/N: I am sorry this is so late. I was out with a friend watching the Pens hockey game. Also I most likely won't be posting tomorrow night, since I will be at a hockey game with a friend. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Its short I know. Did you like the Charlie POV? I was thinking of doing a James POV, but I am not sure. I know it will be a little harder to write. Let me know what you think. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any of the Twilight characters which are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Here is a James POV. I am sorry if I insult anyone, but this is what James thinks. This is no way my feelings. Its just James crudeness shining through. **

**Chapter 11: Dilute **

**James POV**

A silver Volvo just pulled up to Bella house. She just got out of the car holding some guys hand. I assume that Edward, my nemesis. They will have to be separated. But who is that small girl? Do I have anything to worry about with her? The way she is looking around I am afraid she might spot me. She has found my note. Oh not she looks scary as she handed Edward and now to the third person. She looks mad. Did I do something to make her mad? Now she realizing the door is unlocked. Damn I knew I forgot something. I shouldn't have gone in. Or at least I shouldn't have taken what I needed of Bella's to get me through until she is with me. She will be very mad. All three enter the house. I wish I could move in closer to see what they are doing. But if I get closer she might spot me and leave. Once the other two are gone Bella and I can be alone and I can take her home with me where she belongs with me. I want to see her loving eyes gazing on me again, she use to stare at me with those loving brown eyes we were in school together.

I was getting up the courage to ask her our when she was gone. I assumed that she was just sick or something happened like her grandma died, but weeks past and still no Bella. And that stupid one man gay pride parade Sidney. His name just screams out GAY! I bet that isn't even his real name. I tried strong arm him to get the information of Bella's where about but he didn't give in.

_Flash back to a conversation between Victoria and James_

_Then Victoria came up to me fluttering her eyelashes saying she knew something I didn't know. I sweetly told her "Victoria love what do you know? Who is about?" She said "It's about Bella." "What do you know?" I said to her as gingerly as possible with out getting upset. "What are you going to give me for?" Victoria smiled at me. "What do I have to do?" I asked waiting the information. "Well you know I like you and you know." She stated as she winked as sexy as she could. "Oh my beautiful Victoria, are you trying to say we have to sleep together for you to tell me the information I want to know about Bella?" I said charmingly. She nodded her head. We met up later at a motel room to make our exchange. "Sweetie, you have to tell me the information first."I sweetly said. "Oh no James I don't want you to get your information and not hold up your end of the bargain." Victoria said. We lay down in the bed. I snapped at her "Tell me now! Or I will break your arm." I grabbed her arm and start to twist it. She squealed out in pain. I could tell I was hurting her, but I didn't care. She was holding the information I needed. She told me that Bella was in Forks, WA with her father. And from there all I needed was a telephone book. _

_Flash back over_

I saved up the money, few out here and rented a car. And now I am sitting in a rental car down the street from her house with a pair binocular. After a half hour I see Bella and her two companions come out. Bella looks really upset. She is probably upset because I didn't wait for. Why are all three of them going to the Volvo? Is she running? She isn't staying her. A few minutes after they left, I followed them, just not close enough for any one to make me out. I followed them until they got off the high way pulling onto a secluded road. After they sped out of sight down the road, I pulled my rental car into the high weeds. I know they will have to past by me eventually. I will wait here for them.

**EPOV**

We left at a high rate of speed, I as if some one was following us, but I knew I wanted to get Bella back to my house. We pulled out our drive way and parked the Volvo in the garage. As we were greeted by my mom Alice pulled me aside. "I have a bad feeling that we were being followed. So I think we should take my car or the Vanquish to school tomorrow. I know you don't like taking your baby out." Alice chirped at me. "We will take the Vanquish, that damn Porsche is too small for me. And you know I want to drive." I told her as we walked into the house. My mom came and greeted us telling us dinner was done. I put Bella's bag down by the stairs and walked into dining room to see my angel looking at me lovingly. I sat down in the empty chair beside her. _I can't believe all our meals will be like this. _Our dinner was uneventful.

After dinner I lead Bella up stairs. "Well sweetheart follow me to the guest room." I said as she followed. "Can't I stay with you in your room? I feel safe in your arms." She pleaded. "Okay you wish is my command."I said leading her the other way to my room. I showed her to the bathroom. I got changed into some pajama pants when she was in the shower. I slipped on the covers as she came out in some ratty old sweats and a shirt that I notice was my shirt. "Hey that's where my shirt went." I joked. "Sorry I took it. It smells like you and I love the smell. It soothes me." She said with a shaky smile. "It looks good on you." I told as I pulled her in bed. I started to kiss her passionately. I didn't let it escalate to anything more because we had to go to school tomorrow. We went to sleep and a warm embrace.

It was morning. It was getting late and I knew we had to wake up for school. I didn't have the heart to wake her up. She was smiling as she nuzzled more into my chest. I planted strategically placed kisses on her neck and face trying to wake her up. Her chocolate eyes fluttered opened. "Good morning, love." I whispered as I nibbled on her ear. "Good morning it is, since I am waking up in your arms." Bella whispered back.

**BPOV**

I had pleasant wake up call this morning. Edward kisses urged be to get up. I would love waking up ever day like that. I got up and got ready for the school. As I changed into a green sweater and jeans, I reveled in the thought of our date and then I got chills as James entered my mind. I came out to see Edward dressed in light blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans. "You look handsome today sweetheart." I couldn't take my eyes off him. "You dropped dead gorgeous yourself, love." He said in a loving tone. I started to blush bright red at what he said as I grabbed my bag. He took the bag from me to carry. We went downstairs. "Good morning sleepy head." Alice greeted us. She handed us granola bars as we were ushered out of the house. We walked into the garage. I headed towards the Volvo. "No, no Bella, we are taking the Vanquish today." Edward chimed. I headed towards the black car that looked very similar to the one I rode in Italy. Edward opened both Alice's and my doors and then quickly jumped in the other side. He quickly put his hand in mine. Then we were off to school. We drove down the road noticing that there was a car in the weed. _Hmm I wonder if someone's car broke down. Should we of stopped to see if they needed help? _

**A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. I have been feeling a little sick. And plus my house's electric was out for awhile. I hope you guys liked James POV. Please leave reviews. I am always up for idea and suggestion. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I DO NOT own these Twilight character. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. Here is Alice's POV. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 12: Fires We Set**

**Alice's POV**

As we got into the Vanquish to go to school, it just didn't feel right. I have a bad feeling in the pit of stomach and I usually my feelings are never wrong. I wasn't wrong about seeing Edward and Bella becoming a couple. As we drove past the blue Ford Fiesta (picture in author page.) made my feeling get worse. We couldn't see anyone inside as we drove by, if there was someone there we would have pulled over to help them out. But I knew some one was inside hiding. I didn't tell any one about my feeling right away. We drove quickly to school where we greeted to stares. As we got out of the Vanquish I could see that evil Mike Newton staring at Bella and Edward. You could see him shooting daggers of hatred and jealousy at my brother. He's just upset that his rumor backfired. "Edward and Bella can I talk to you for a second?" I inquired while pulling them to a secluded part of the parking lot. "What is it Alice?" Edward voiced with concern. "Well did you see that little clown car in the weed at the end of our road? I couldn't see anyone inside. But I have a gut feeling that someone was in there." I told them. "Really Alice? Who?" "James I think." I told here. "He must have followed the Volvo from Bella house." Edward stated. "I guess we won't take the Volvo any where. Take the Vanquish or some other car every where." Bella smiled. I nodded my head in agreement. Edward knew I like riding in the Vanquish over the Volvo any day. It was faster and showier. He had to nod in agreement too. "If we have to go to Bella's house we should take the Volvo." He added as they walked off towards Bella's English class.

**BPOV**

Edward walked me to my English class. I didn't want to let him go. But I knew I had too. I knew he would be there waiting for me after class, he would never leave me. I walked into class and I felt everyone's stares. I sat in my normal see and I say Eric walk in and he took a different. "Eric what's the matter? Did I do something?" I asked him. "Well Bella I decided to sit closer to the board, because my contacts are bothering me." He said, but I could tell it was a lie. I sat in my normal seat. I noticed that most of the people around me moved away. _Why are they moving away from me? Do I have cooties? _English class went by silently and fast. As soon as I left the building Edward was waiting for me. "What's the matter my love?"He asked as I had a sad look on my face. "No one talked to me. I feel like I have the plague or something." I whined. "The plague? I think they are just jealous of you and your beauty." He assured me confidently. "I don't know. "Maybe it's the gorgeous man at my side. For all they knew for years you were gay." I commented. He smiled and walked to my next class. Before he let me go in he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Good bye my love." He told me as I was going weak at the knees. I pulled away from him and kiss the spot on his neck behind his ear that drove him crazy. I smile seductively at him and walked into Government class.

Government class flew by in a blur of learning about the judicial system. As I walked out of the room I surprised when I when Edward wasn't there waiting, Jasper and Alice were waiting for me. "Where's Edward?" I inquired. "He thought that he saw that Fiesta lurking around in the parking lot. He went to check it out." Jasper said quietly. "Yeah we were told to escort you to class. He doesn't want James to get you." Alice added. I smiled and walk with them to my Trig class. "Will he at lunch?" I was sad thinking that I might not see him for the rest of the day. "Well he should be back by then. At the latest, the end of lunch. He told us he would be in biology." Jasper told me with a smile to relieve my sadden face. I smiled a faint smile and hugged Alice and Jasper as I walked into Trig. Everyone stared at me as I took my seat. Jessica came over to sit next to me. "Hello Jessica! I think you're the only person that has sat beside me on their own free will." I joked with her. "Well I just want to know." She pleaded. "Know what?" I asked. "You know? What's up with you and Edward? I thought he was gay or at least that's what Mike has been telling everyone." She asked. I smiled at her. "Edward is not gay. We are actually dating and he took me on the first date ever!" "Well dish on the date." She said. I started telling her about my date with Edward. Just basic information is what she got. I didn't feel close enough to her to tell her about my love life. Finally Trig was over and I left the building. I saw Jessica chattering about with some other girls.

"Hey love!" Edward put his arms around my waist. I jumped a little not expecting to see him until I got to lunch. "Hey sweetheart. Did you find James here?" I asked as I start planting kisses on his neck. "No. I am glad he isn't here. I don't know what I would capable of if he tried to hurt you." He stated very protectively. _When he gets protective of me I get really turned on. But I don't know if I should let him know that. _We walked to the cafeteria with his arms around my waist. "Don't you feel them staring at us?" I asked looking up into those emerald green eyes. "Their staring? I don't notice. I can't take my eyes off of you. We walked in and as we did the entire cafeteria got quiet, you could hear a pin drop. I wasn't one for PDA, but this one is necessary. I kissed him passionately and I could feel his hands running up and down my sides, almost tickling me. I looked over at my old table where I sat the first day glaring at Mike. After we pulled apart we walked over to the table were we normally sat. It still felt like walking into some swanky fashion magazine. In the center of the table there was a huge tray of food. "Hey guys. Sit down Alice has another feeling about James." Rose told us. "What is it Alice?" I asked. "Well guys I think James will do something soon. Another note or something." She said. I was in shock. I tried to eat, but I didn't eat much.

After lunch Edward and I walked hand in hand to Biology. We took our normal seat. As soon as the class began there was a knock on the door. It was Ms. Cope the secretary at the office. "Can I please have Isabella Swan come to the office? There is something there for her." The meek secretary said. I got up and walked the door. "Well bring some one with you. You'll need another set of hands to carry all of them." She said again. "Cullen, go with her." Mr. Banner snapped as we left the class. As we walked out we could hear start a lecture on genes. We followed Ms. Cope into the office. There were at least 6 vases of a dozen red roses sitting around the office. "Ms. Cope did someone send these to you?" I asked her jokingly. "No Hun, they are for you." She shot back. I glanced at Edward to see if he sent them. "No, love they aren't from me." He said. "Here is the card that came with them." Ms. Cope said.

_My dearest Bella,_

_You looked angry yesterday when you left your house. I am sorry I didn't clean up after myself. I hope these make up for it. There is a rose for every time I looked at you and knew I was in love with you. We will be together. We will go home to Phoenix together. _

_Lovingly yours,_

_James_

I was really angry. I handed the card to Edward. "Well Ms. Cope, you can have the roses. I don't want them." I told the little lady behind the desk. "What you don't want them? They are beautiful." She questioned. "Yeah you can have them. They are from a psycho that thinks I am in love with him."I shouted as we stormed out of the office.

**EPOV**

_How dare he send her flowers? I knew he must have been on campus._ I wrapped my arms around her waste as we walked back to class. Mr. Banner was finishing up the lecture on genes and assigning home work. _At least I will have a homework buddy when I get home. _I giggled a little. "What Edward?" Bella asked. "Nothing just thought about how homework time will be more fun now that you are staying at my house." I smiled. I was still ticked at James as I walked her to the Gym. She started to walk towards the locker rooms, when I pulled her back for a kiss. "Be safe in Gym love." I begged her.

**BPOV**

I walked into the girls' locker feel all the stares. _If looks could kill, I would be dead at least a hundred times today. _I could take there stares any more. "WHAT? What are you staring at?" I shouted which was out of my character. A preppy cheerleader came up to me, Lauren I think her name was. "Who does such a plain like you get the hottest single guy in school who we all thought to be gay since he never looked twice at any of the gorgeous girls at this school?" she said in a snobby tone. "Well I am not sure why he picked me, but he did and you're just jealous. Edward loves me and I love him so back off bitch!" I screamed at her as I finished changing. I started to walk out into the gym. Mike Newton was stretching for class. I just wanted to walk up to him and cuss him out. I know I couldn't yet because Coach Clapp was watching us. Today is badminton day. Coach paired off us off and I was on Mike's team.

We were waiting our turn to get into a game, "Mike way did you start that nasty rumor about Edward?"

"Well because he is gay."

"How do you know?"

"He has never dated a girl here."

"Maybe he didn't found the right girl."

"And you're the right girl?"

"Yes I am."

Our game started. I served and deliberately hit him in the back of the head a few times. Then when it was the other team's serve, the birdie was coming towards him and I screamed "Mine! Mine!" As I ran toward him hitting him in the head instead of the birdie. After beating him a few times class was over. As Mike got up from my last hit. I looked at him and said "Back off Edward and me. He isn't gay so spread that rumor!"

I changed after class and found Edward outside of the gym waiting. I just grinned from ear to ear. "What love? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked. "Nope I hurt Mike though for spreading though heinous lies." I was really happy. "You didn't have to do that. I was just going to kick his ass later." He smiled. "Well I did it for you. Now we have something to hold over him. He got beat up by a girl." I exclaimed. We walked to the Vanquish where Alice and Jasper was waiting for us.

**A/N: I hope everyone like Alice's POV. As you might be able to tell I am not a fan of Mike. As always leave me review. I love hearing what you think. Suggestions are always welcomed. Oh tomorrow I probably won't post because I have to work a split shift at the station. Please review and I will reply ASAP! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own these Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I got busy with work and what not. **

**Chapter 13: We've Had Enough **

**EPOV**

I held on to Bella tightly as we left the gym for the Vanquish. _I really can believe she physically Mike, ever though she made it look like an accident. I never thought she could ever hurt any one. She is spit fire isn't she? _"What's the matter Edward?" Bella asked. "Huh? I just thinking about what you told me you put Mike through in class. I never though of you as a person that would physical hurt some one." I smiled at her. "Well he was bad mouthing and spreading one hundred percent untrue rumors about my boyfriend." She said with a wink as she walked ahead of me to the car to meet up with Alice. Jasper walked up me as I was still shocked at what Bella did, "She is a feisty one." "Who?" Jasper asked. "Bella." I answered. I start to tell him about what Bella did. "Ha maybe she didn't our protection so much. I think she can handle her…at least with a badminton racket." He laughed. We watched up to the girls. I kissed Bella's neck as Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice. "Gah guys! PDA!" Alice laughed at us. I stopped kissing Bella to look at her, "Don't be jealous Alice." As I slowly started kissing Bella again, I felt like I was being stared at, but it wasn't the same stare as the ones we have be getting all day. It seemed to be coming from the woods beside the parking lot. "I have a feeling we are being watched. I feel like James is here. Get in the car now." I whispered to her. She got in as Alice decided to ride home with Emmett. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I saw the same little Ford Fiesta parked down the little trail that led to the woods. "Do you think that's James?" Bella asked with a little fear in her voice. "I know it is. When I had Alice and Jasper walk to class I was checking something out. I called a few car rental companies and James rented that crappy car at the airport using his real name. And they told me his license plate number and it matches." I told her. She looked even more afraid. "Its okay love. I will never let any one hurt you." I reassured her. We followed Emmett's huge jeep out of the parking lot. We passed by James rental car, there was a blonde guy in dark clothes, baseball cap and sunglasses sitting there. I drove by him quickly so he couldn't get a really good look at my car.

We were driving when I spotted the little blue car in my rear view mirror. He started to try and swerved into us, like he was going to run us off the road. I flipped my phone and dialed Emmett as we successfully avoid his action. "Hey Emmett. Pull your Jeep off the road where it can't be seen. James is trying to run us off the road. If he wants a confrontation we will give him one." I said into the phone. Finally when we approached the spot where I told Emmett to pull off, we pulled off. James pulled off too.

**BPOV**

We pulled off and I was frozen in fear. _What are we going to do? I know he can't hurt me. _Edward got out the car and James was approaching us. "What the hell do you want?" Edward shouted. "I want her. I want you to get away from my girl. And she is coming home with me." James stated in complete delusion. "No your wrong my friend, she is my girlfriend. Why are you so delusional? She doesn't and never be with you." Edward screamed at him with venom in his voice. James started to come at Edward in attack mode. I was scared for Edward. I didn't want him to get hurt. As soon as James got close to Edward Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice came got out the Jeep and came to Edward's side. James just looked at Emmett and Jasper. "I guess you fight unfair. Three on one is unfair odds." James stated. "Well if you want to hurt Bella, you will have to go through all of us." Alice said with rage I never saw come out of her before. "What are you going to do about in pip squeak? Sprinkle fair dust on my tinker bell?" James sarcastically yelled at Alice. "I would back off dude. She might be small, but she can back a wallop." Jasper told him. I was still frozen in my seat. "This isn't over, I will take Bella back with me even if it's the last thing I do." James threatened. I could see James backing away and got in his car and drove off.

Edward got into the driver's seat as the other walked off to Emmett's Jeep. He leaned in to try and kiss my fear away. Slowly my fears loosen its hold on me and I kissed him back. I leaned back in to him. I felt my hands wandering all over his body. I slowly slipped my hands down his jeans to feel his newly aroused arousal. "You don't have to if your not ready." He said. "But I am ready." I smiled start to cup him through his jeans. "Not here Bella. Let's go home. It doesn't feel right here." He said as he removed my hand from his jeans to his hand. "What our next step in our relationship to be special.

We started driving towards the house. I was so excited to be home even though it wasn't really my home. It felt like home. My home away from home, I guess. We walked and were greeted by Carlisle and Esme. "Hello sweetheart. She soothingly put it. We joined Alice and Jasper in the front room; they were both watching television as Edward went to his piano. I joined him on the piano bench. He always knew how I was feeling. "Here is your lullaby. I hope it ease your apprehension. I hope it still sounds as good with out Jarrod baking me up." He stated trying to joke a little. I smiled as the melody filled the air. "What song are you playing Edward?" Jasper questioned walking towards us. As I heard the approaching foot steps I looked up to see all of the Cullens around. "Well it's the lullaby I wrote for Bella that I preformed while we were in Italy." He told them. "It's just a beautiful as Bella is." Esme stated make me blush pink. "No mother she is more beautiful than any words or any notes that could be played." Edward stated. All of exited the front room as my lullaby came to an end. I snuck a kiss as all of entered the dining room.

As we entered I kissed him again making sure he knew how much I love and appreciate his song. Every time I hear that sound that lullaby it calmed me and made me wait to go to sleep. We started to eat dinner.

**EPOV**

I was so happy that my playing calmed her mood. I knew she was really scared of James. I always wanted to keep her safe and I will do anything to make her safe. As my entire family gathered around the huge mahogany table, I started to tell them about our confrontation. "James was at school today. I think he hand delivered 6 dozen roses to the office for Bella with a creepy note. Earlier the day I had a weird feeling that he was there on campus." I told my father. "Was he on campus?" my mom questioned. "Yes he was. He tried to run Bell and Edward off the highway on the way home." Emmett said. "Oh my goodness Bella, Edward are you guys okay? Did you get in an accident?" My mother worried. "Mom we were in an accident. I successfully maneuvered the Vanquish. I called Emmett and had him pull off the road. If James wanted a confrontation I was going to give it to him." I stated. "They pulled off knowing that James wouldn't stop until they did." Alice explained. I could see that talking about it made Bella fears come back. I didn't want her to be scared. "To make a long story short, I had some words with James with everyone present. He told us it was an unfair fight and threatened to come back." I stated. I turned to Bella and kissed her forehead. I put her in mine and I could feel her relax a little. "Bella, do you feel well? You look flush." My dad asked Bella. "I fine Carlisle. I am just scared. I am afraid that James will come back." Bella told every one. From the look of embarrassment, I don't think she realized that she just said all that out loud. I kissed her again trying to ease her fears. Dinner went by silently because we didn't want to talk about James any more. All of us could tell that Bella was truly afraid and we didn't want to upset her any more.

Dinner finished, Bella and me were helping my mom clear the table. As soon as we finished loading the dishwasher I took Bella's hand and lead her up stairs. "Get in the shower love. You look so tense. I will take one in the guest bathroom. Then we can start on our home work. She scampered off to the bathroom as I left the room to take my shower. I came back wearing some pajama pants to find Bella asleep on the bed. She was tossing and turning. "No, No! Let go off me James. I don't love you and I will never love! I love Edward!" She whimpered in her sleep. She was not screaming and furiously swinging her arms. I had to wake her. I gently took her arm and started to kiss her. She fluttered her chocolate eyes open. "Bella it was only a dream. James won't get you. I am here now." I reassured her. I kissed her passionately as I lay down beside her. "Oh Edward! It was so real. You couldn't get to me and save me. I am so scared." She told me as she snuggled into my chest. I could feel her tears on my chest. "No need to cry love. I will be here always to protect you. And if I am not here, I can count at least seven other people that would go to the ends of the earth to protect you." I whispered to her. "Now go back to bed love." I soothingly said. Her tears stopped and she snuggled into me deeper. And she fell peacefully asleep. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes to drift off into dream land, a land where no one would scare Bella and we would be together forever!

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Please review! I want to hear if you love or hate it. I am always open for suggestion and willing to answer any questions. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yet again, I do not own of the Twilight characters! The creative genius Stephenie Meyer owns them. **

**Chapter 15: Rise Or Fall **

**BPOV**

_I need to talk to him about it today. I think they scared James off. I am worried about my father. I haven't really got a chance to talk to him in a week, either I was busy with school or he was busy at work. _"Bella, love we have to get going to school before we are late." Edward told me as he snapped me out of my thought filled trance. I was already for school. I was just sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. "Oh sorry Edward, I totally spaced." I said as we walked out of his house Volvo. There was no need to drive the Vanquish to school since James already saw us in it. Alice and Jasper were waiting for us in the car. "Damn what did you get lost on your way out to the garage?" Jasper joked. I first glared at him until I started to hear Edward chuckle. "Yeah I had to go draw a map." He laughed more as I start to giggle a little. As soon as both Edward and I were in the car we were off to school. He slipped his hand and mine. I gently squeezed his hand. I just felt so great having my hand in his. It felt like a surge of electricity flowing between us. As soon as we arrived at I whispered "Edward I need to ask you something in private." "Sure" he told me as he waved to Alice and Jasper who were joined by Emmett and Rosalie.

"What's the matter Bella? Did I do some thing wrong? I know I shouldn't encourage…" I stopped him right then in mid sentence. "No, you didn't do anything and I knew Jasper was just joking. I was wondering if you think it is safe for me to go back home to Charlie?" I asked. "Oh is there something wrong with my house. Do you not want to stay with me?" his voice started too trembled a little. "No it's not that. I would love to stay with you forever. But I am really starting to miss Charlie. And I thought since we haven't seen or heard from James in 2 weeks, I could go home. You can come over and hang out a lot if you want. I can even ask Charlie if you can stay in the guest bedroom, if you want. I am not sure if he will go for it." I rambled on. "Sure you can go home; I am not holding you hostage. You can stay there tonight if you want. We can swing by my house after school and pick up your stuff. Then head on over to Charlie's." he said. "Great! I can't wait! I love you Edward. I will cook Charlie and you a great dinner. That's if you want to stay for dinner." I added. "I would love to!" He reassured me as we started to kiss. We finally walked toward campus hand and hand. My morning classes went by in a blur just like I willed them too! The next think I knew was Edward and I walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella and Edward over here!" Emmett screamed waving us over to our usual table. _Why did he wave us over? Did he think we were going to sit with them? Yeah we to sit with Edward's favorite person Mike Newton. Yeah I don't think so! _We walk over to the table and sit down seeing the tray full of food. I took the Caesar salad and put Italian dressing on it. I start to eat. "So Bella what did you in Edward talk about this morning after we left?"Jasper inquired. "Well I want to ask him I could start staying at my house. I really miss Charlie. I just didn't want anyone to get insult if I just left with out talking to him." I replied. "Oh that's cool. We will have to come visit you. Maybe this weekend we can have a slumber party." Rose added. I finished eating my salad when the bell rang and we were off to Biology class. The rest of the day went by in the same blur as the morning. I finally emerged from the girls' locker room surprisingly with out a scratch, bump or bruise! That's a miracle because I am always hurting myself or some one else when come to me and physical education. Edward was in the hallway by the locker room waiting me. I ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss! "What was that for?" Edward asked. "Just for you being you. I missed you!" I exclaimed. We went to his car and as soon as we were inside we were roaring off to his house. "Hey don't we have to wait for Alice and Jasper?" I asked. "Nope they are catching a ride with Emmett and Rose." He smiled as we drove to his house. When we reached the house we went inside. We went to his room and started backing my stuff. I took out my cell phone and called my dad. "Dad, I am coming home. No, Edward didn't do anything to me. I just missed you. Yes I vaguely remember Billy Black and his son Jacob. He has been staying with you? That's great. I will see you in a bit. Bye Dad!" "How's your dad?" Edward asked as he was helping pack my clothes in a duffel bag. "He is fine. His friend, Billy Black's son Jacob staying with him while I was here. I barely remember him from my childhood summers here. He will be there for dinner. So you'll get to meet him." I stated as I packed the last of my things. He carried my few duffel bags of clothes down the Volvo and put them in the trunk. He opened my door as I slipped in. "So tell me what you remember of this Jacob character." Edward asked as we drove off towards my house. "Well I don't remember much. He is a Quileute Native American. He lives on the reservation in LaPush. The last time I saw him was when I was when I was 10. He was tall for a 10 year old, gangly and had a big head. His body was proportionate to his head. He was really nice and sweet." I spilled all memories of Jacob. He just smiled as we drove. He held my hand tighter as we pulled in behind Charlie's cruiser.

Charlie greeted us as we pulled up. I ran up to my dad hugging as Edward went around the back of the car to get my bags. "Jacob! Bella is here. Come out and help Edward with here bags." Charlie shouted back into the house. Jacob came bounding out of the house. He was the Jake I remembered. He was still lanky and has dark russet skin, black hair that was in a pony tail and dark eyes. "Hello Bella." Jake said as he walked into the house with one of my bag and Edward had the other. We all went into the kitchen, "Well Jacob, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. And Edward this is Jacob Black a family friend." I said introducing them. Edward smiled and extended his hand to Jake. "It's nice to meet an old friend of Bella's." He added. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Charlie has been telling me wonderful things about you." Jake said with a little smile. I maneuvered my way around the kitchen. "Bells what are you doing?" Charlie asked. "Well I am figuring out what I can make you guys. How about some mushroom ravioli?" I told him. "You don't have Bella." Jake added. "No I want to."I retorted. I started preparing the meal as I saw Charlie exit the kitchen to watch the game. "Do you need any help love?" Edward asked while kissed my neck knowing that my father wasn't watching. "No, I got it. Now go join my dad in the living room, both of you." I said as I shooed them away. I was all alone to prepare the meal.

**EPOV**

Bella just made us leave the kitchen. I took a seat in living room next to Charlie on the couch and Jake sat in the lounge chair. _I really don't know what to think of Jacob. He is just a friend I know, but I see the way he looks at her. I think he might have feelings for her. She did stress that I am her boy friend. Maybe I can get close to him. You know what they say "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." I don't know he is my enemy, but I will keep him close. We can at least be friends. _I stared blankly at the television screen as I was lost in my thoughts. If anyone asked me at dinner who was playing or what the score was I would have no clue. I was just worried about Jacob's intentions. I am worried that he might make a move. I know I am just be an over protective boy friend. I know she thinks of him as an old friend from her childhood trips to Forks. I just wish I knew her as long as he did.

After what seemed like days, Bella called us into the kitchen. The delicious aroma filled the tiny kitchen. The table was set with some blue and white plates, flatware and a pot with ravioli in the center of the table. I took the seat right next to her. She reached for my hand as I served her some ravioli. I could see Jacob sort of glare at me as I held her hand. "Mmmm this is great love. You didn't have to do this." I told her. "I wanted too. And I know that with me being gone, dad and Jacob haven't had a good meal in a while." She laughed. "My compliments to the chef." Jacob added. The rest of dinner was filled with idle chit chat about what Bella was up to and what Jacob has been up all these years. I eat and watched Jacob. As we finished I help Bella clear the table and wash the dishes. "Well I should be going. It was great staying with you these past few days Chief Swan." Jacob thanked Charlie as he left with his duffel bag. "It was great seeing you again Jake. All of us should hang out some time." Bella added. I shook his hand and said "It was nice meeting you." And he was gone.

After cleaning up I helped her carry he bags up to her little room. It was the size of a closet compared to my huge room. I sat down on her bed as she unpacked. "I love you Bella." I told her. "I love you too Edward. Always have…Always will." She replied. I pulled her away from her unpacking to kiss her. I pulled her into my lap. "Well love, I have to get home. It's getting late. I will you up for school tomorrow." I said. "Okay I will see you then sweetheart. I love you." She kissed me again a little more passionately. She walked me to the door, where I kiss her again just more conservatively since he dad could see us. I walked to my car and got in. I felt half empty as I drove home.

**A/N: It was a chapter that I introduced Jacob. I am not a fan of Jacob, but I added him in. I think he won't be an enemy just yet. I am not sure of any thing. I would like to thank Lecia for giving me the idea to use Jacob to help out my plot. THANKS LECIA! Please leave reviews! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yet again, I do not own of the Twilight characters! The creative genius Stephenie Meyer owns them. **

**Chapter 15: Rise Or Fall **

**BPOV**

_I need to talk to him about it today. I think they scared James off. I am worried about my father. I haven't really got a chance to talk to him in a week, either I was busy with school or he was busy at work. _"Bella, love we have to get going to school before we are late." Edward told me as he snapped me out of my thought filled trance. I was already for school. I was just sitting in the kitchen waiting for them. "Oh sorry Edward, I totally spaced." I said as we walked out of his house Volvo. There was no need to drive the Vanquish to school since James already saw us in it. Alice and Jasper were waiting for us in the car. "Damn what did you get lost on your way out to the garage?" Jasper joked. I first glared at him until I started to hear Edward chuckle. "Yeah I had to go draw a map." He laughed more as I start to giggle a little. As soon as both Edward and I were in the car we were off to school. He slipped his hand and mine. I gently squeezed his hand. I just felt so great having my hand in his. It felt like a surge of electricity flowing between us. As soon as we arrived at I whispered "Edward I need to ask you something in private." "Sure" he told me as he waved to Alice and Jasper who were joined by Emmett and Rosalie.

"What's the matter Bella? Did I do some thing wrong? I know I shouldn't encourage…" I stopped him right then in mid sentence. "No, you didn't do anything and I knew Jasper was just joking. I was wondering if you think it is safe for me to go back home to Charlie?" I asked. "Oh is there something wrong with my house. Do you not want to stay with me?" his voice started too trembled a little. "No it's not that. I would love to stay with you forever. But I am really starting to miss Charlie. And I thought since we haven't seen or heard from James in 2 weeks, I could go home. You can come over and hang out a lot if you want. I can even ask Charlie if you can stay in the guest bedroom, if you want. I am not sure if he will go for it." I rambled on. "Sure you can go home; I am not holding you hostage. You can stay there tonight if you want. We can swing by my house after school and pick up your stuff. Then head on over to Charlie's." he said. "Great! I can't wait! I love you Edward. I will cook Charlie and you a great dinner. That's if you want to stay for dinner." I added. "I would love to!" He reassured me as we started to kiss. We finally walked toward campus hand and hand. My morning classes went by in a blur just like I willed them too! The next think I knew was Edward and I walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella and Edward over here!" Emmett screamed waving us over to our usual table. _Why did he wave us over? Did he think we were going to sit with them? Yeah we to sit with Edward's favorite person Mike Newton. Yeah I don't think so! _We walk over to the table and sit down seeing the tray full of food. I took the Caesar salad and put Italian dressing on it. I start to eat. "So Bella what did you in Edward talk about this morning after we left?"Jasper inquired. "Well I want to ask him I could start staying at my house. I really miss Charlie. I just didn't want anyone to get insult if I just left with out talking to him." I replied. "Oh that's cool. We will have to come visit you. Maybe this weekend we can have a slumber party." Rose added. I finished eating my salad when the bell rang and we were off to Biology class. The rest of the day went by in the same blur as the morning. I finally emerged from the girls' locker room surprisingly with out a scratch, bump or bruise! That's a miracle because I am always hurting myself or some one else when come to me and physical education. Edward was in the hallway by the locker room waiting me. I ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss! "What was that for?" Edward asked. "Just for you being you. I missed you!" I exclaimed. We went to his car and as soon as we were inside we were roaring off to his house. "Hey don't we have to wait for Alice and Jasper?" I asked. "Nope they are catching a ride with Emmett and Rose." He smiled as we drove to his house. When we reached the house we went inside. We went to his room and started backing my stuff. I took out my cell phone and called my dad. "Dad, I am coming home. No, Edward didn't do anything to me. I just missed you. Yes I vaguely remember Billy Black and his son Jacob. He has been staying with you? That's great. I will see you in a bit. Bye Dad!" "How's your dad?" Edward asked as he was helping pack my clothes in a duffel bag. "He is fine. His friend, Billy Black's son Jacob staying with him while I was here. I barely remember him from my childhood summers here. He will be there for dinner. So you'll get to meet him." I stated as I packed the last of my things. He carried my few duffel bags of clothes down the Volvo and put them in the trunk. He opened my door as I slipped in. "So tell me what you remember of this Jacob character." Edward asked as we drove off towards my house. "Well I don't remember much. He is a Quileute Native American. He lives on the reservation in LaPush. The last time I saw him was when I was when I was 10. He was tall for a 10 year old, gangly and had a big head. His body was proportionate to his head. He was really nice and sweet." I spilled all memories of Jacob. He just smiled as we drove. He held my hand tighter as we pulled in behind Charlie's cruiser.

Charlie greeted us as we pulled up. I ran up to my dad hugging as Edward went around the back of the car to get my bags. "Jacob! Bella is here. Come out and help Edward with here bags." Charlie shouted back into the house. Jacob came bounding out of the house. He was the Jake I remembered. He was still lanky and has dark russet skin, black hair that was in a pony tail and dark eyes. "Hello Bella." Jake said as he walked into the house with one of my bag and Edward had the other. We all went into the kitchen, "Well Jacob, this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. And Edward this is Jacob Black a family friend." I said introducing them. Edward smiled and extended his hand to Jake. "It's nice to meet an old friend of Bella's." He added. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Charlie has been telling me wonderful things about you." Jake said with a little smile. I maneuvered my way around the kitchen. "Bells what are you doing?" Charlie asked. "Well I am figuring out what I can make you guys. How about some mushroom ravioli?" I told him. "You don't have Bella." Jake added. "No I want to."I retorted. I started preparing the meal as I saw Charlie exit the kitchen to watch the game. "Do you need any help love?" Edward asked while kissed my neck knowing that my father wasn't watching. "No, I got it. Now go join my dad in the living room, both of you." I said as I shooed them away. I was all alone to prepare the meal.

**EPOV**

Bella just made us leave the kitchen. I took a seat in living room next to Charlie on the couch and Jake sat in the lounge chair. _I really don't know what to think of Jacob. He is just a friend I know, but I see the way he looks at her. I think he might have feelings for her. She did stress that I am her boy friend. Maybe I can get close to him. You know what they say "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." I don't know he is my enemy, but I will keep him close. We can at least be friends. _I stared blankly at the television screen as I was lost in my thoughts. If anyone asked me at dinner who was playing or what the score was I would have no clue. I was just worried about Jacob's intentions. I am worried that he might make a move. I know I am just be an over protective boy friend. I know she thinks of him as an old friend from her childhood trips to Forks. I just wish I knew her as long as he did.

After what seemed like days, Bella called us into the kitchen. The delicious aroma filled the tiny kitchen. The table was set with some blue and white plates, flatware and a pot with ravioli in the center of the table. I took the seat right next to her. She reached for my hand as I served her some ravioli. I could see Jacob sort of glare at me as I held her hand. "Mmmm this is great love. You didn't have to do this." I told her. "I wanted too. And I know that with me being gone, dad and Jacob haven't had a good meal in a while." She laughed. "My compliments to the chef." Jacob added. The rest of dinner was filled with idle chit chat about what Bella was up to and what Jacob has been up all these years. I eat and watched Jacob. As we finished I help Bella clear the table and wash the dishes. "Well I should be going. It was great staying with you these past few days Chief Swan." Jacob thanked Charlie as he left with his duffel bag. "It was great seeing you again Jake. All of us should hang out some time." Bella added. I shook his hand and said "It was nice meeting you." And he was gone.

After cleaning up I helped her carry he bags up to her little room. It was the size of a closet compared to my huge room. I sat down on her bed as she unpacked. "I love you Bella." I told her. "I love you too Edward. Always have…Always will." She replied. I pulled her away from her unpacking to kiss her. I pulled her into my lap. "Well love, I have to get home. It's getting late. I will you up for school tomorrow." I said. "Okay I will see you then sweetheart. I love you." She kissed me again a little more passionately. She walked me to the door, where I kiss her again just more conservatively since he dad could see us. I walked to my car and got in. I felt half empty as I drove home.

**A/N: It was a chapter that I introduced Jacob. I am not a fan of Jacob, but I added him in. I think he won't be an enemy just yet. I am not sure of any thing. I would like to thank Lecia for giving me the idea to use Jacob to help out my plot. THANKS LECIA! Please leave reviews! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own any of these Twilight character, which are owned by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 16: Que Sera Sera**

**BPOV**

I have been moved back in to my house for a few days and Jake has been down at my house every day. We are quickly rekindling our friendship. I would as like to hope that even Edward and Jake are becoming friends. The other day when Edward dropped by with the Aston Martin Vanquish (Picture in my author section), Jacob nearly had a heart attack.

**Flash back**

_Jake was sitting at the kitchen table as I washed the dishes from this morning's breakfast. I was thinking about where Edward was he was supposed to be here 10 minutes. Jake was rambling on about his day at school. I was telling about how Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and I had plans this weekend to see the vampire flick. "What are you doing this weekend?" I asked him not wanting him to feel left out. I didn't want him to think I was trying to exclude him from my plans with my friends. "Nothing. I was hoping of coming down and hang out with you. But if you busy I will just stay home with my dad." He frowned. "Well way don't you come with us? It's a group think and you can meet my other friends." I told him. "Sure, why not." He barely finished his sentence when I ran to the door because I heard the purr of the Vanquish's engine. I surprisingly could hear the difference in the Vanquish and the Volvo. Jake followed me and I think I heard his jaw hit the follow when he saw Edward get out. "Oh my god you have Aston Martin Vanquish?" Jake looked utterly dumfounded. "Well I actually have 2. This is the 2007 model and I have one in Italy that is a year older." Edward grinned at him. "Wow! I envy you. This car is great. It has a 5.9 L, V12 engine, which produces 460 horse powers. It is controlled by a fly-by-wire throttle and a 6 speed clutch less sequential manual transmission. It can do 0 to 100 mile per hour in 4.4 seconds. " Jake rattled off acting like he was a child that just met Superman. "Wow you know a lot about this car. I think you just told me something about it I didn't know. Rosalie knows more about this car than even the guy who sold it to us." Edward said. I knew Rosalie was beautiful but she never struck me as a gear head mechanical person. "Where's the Volvo sweetheart?" I asked wanting an answer why he was driving the fancy car. I knew he used it rarely, only when his Volvo was broken or for special exceptions. "The Volvo is making a weird sound. So I need to come see you. I didn't want you to think I stood you up." He smiled that crooked grin that made me weak at the knees. All three of us walked into the house were I finish doing the dishes and the boys started rambling on about the Vanquish and the other Cullen cars. I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship._

**Flash back ends.**

The door bell rang sending me out of my trance. I knew it was too early for it to be Edward, it must be Jake. Edward was picking us up here for the movies this weekend. I stopped putting on my minimal about of makeup on to answer it. "Hey Jake! Come on in, I am not done getting ready so you can take a seat on the couch. Edward should me here shortly." H chuckled a little, he could tell I wasn't finished getting dressed because I only had on my ratty sweat and a tee shirt. As he sat down I ran back up stairs picking out a gray ¾ length Henley shirt with little gray buttons, a pair of jeans and my black chucks. Alice will be mad. I am choosing comfort or style. I walked down the stairs to realize that Jake choose comfy clothes too. He was wearing an olive green tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and black hoodie with a bright yellow zipper and string in the hood. "Hey Bells, you look very nice." He said as I finish examining his outfit. "Why thank you Jake. You look nice yourself." I added just as I heard the door bell. I opened the door. It was Edward. "Hey sweetie. Come in I just need to grab my wallet and a jacket." I said walking to the coat closest. I pulled out a black corduroy jacket and walked to the counter grab my wallet. All three of us left the house. "Wow, Edward your Volvo (Picture in my author section) is a Volvo C30. It is a great." Jake complimented. Jake and Edward started talking at the car as I put my hand in Edward's as we drove towards the movie theater. Just then I noticed that Edward was wearing a gray Henley shirt, jeans, black jacket and some black Chucks. I giggled a little. "What's so funny Bella?" Edward said turning to look at me. "Nothing. We just match!" I giggled some more. All of started laughing as we pulled into the theater parking lot.

We parked walked in easily finding Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, since Emmett was so huge. "Hey guys, this my childhood friend Jacob." I pointed to Jake. "Edward's sister, Alice, that Jasper her boyfriend, that Rosalie Jasper's sister and that's Emmett Rosalie's boyfriend and Edward and Alice's brother." I pointed everyone out to him. "So you knew Bella when she was younger? Was she one of those funny looking little kids?" Emmett asked as Rose jabbed him in the ribs hard. "What was that for Rose?" He looked at Rose. "For being so rude." She added. "Well she was a cute little kid, nothing like me." He chuckled as we bought our tickets for the vampire movie, Midnight Dawn. "So Rosalie, Edward tells me you like cars."Jake tried to start small talk. "Yeah I love cars. When most people meet me they just think I am a girly girl who hates to get dirty. I love to work on cars and dirty doing it." Rosalie answered. They started talking about their favorite dream cars. Emmett just smiled and nodded, just trying his best to get into the conversation. Jasper and Alice were we completely lost in each others eyes as we walked into the movie theater.

Jasper was on the end with Alice next to him. Emmett was next to her and Rosalie was next to him with his arms wrapped around her possessively as Jake sat next to her still chatting about cars. Next to him were me and Edward on the end next to me. I lifted the cuddle bar, the arm rest that separated us and cuddled into his arms, I had a feeling that this could either be a scary vampire movie or a romantic vampire movie. The opening credits for Midnight Dawn rolled. I whispered "You didn't tell me that Robert Pattinson was in this movie." As his name flashed across the screen. "I know I wanted it to be a surprise. I know he is one of your favorite actors." Edward whispered. The movie started. Some parts of the movie were action packed and others were sad. It was a great movie. As we left the movies, "So what did you guys think of it?" Edward asked everyone. "Well it was really sad in the part where he left her alone." Alice said as Jasper wiped a tear off her cheek." Emmett told us all about he liked the fight scenes. "I loved the message of the movie, that love conquers all." Rose cheered. "So are you guys up for some pizza?" Emmett asked as we could hear his stomach rumbling. He was like a bottomless pit when it comes to food. Everyone agreed to meet at Lugi's Pizzeria. As we walk towards the car I felt Edward possessively snake his arms around me like he wanted everyone to know I am his and in turn he is mine!

**EPOV**

Jake tried not to watch us as we were being mushy. I was tickling Bella all the way to the car. Then she retaliated with kiss as we got into the car. We drove in silence to the pizzeria. Finally when we got there we rushed inside to find everyone sitting at a huge table, well actually 3 small tables pushed together. This place wasn't that big. We were the only people here and I was glad because I knew Emmett could get pretty loud when there was food and friends involved. "Hey guys! We already ordered some pizza. I hope you like pepperoni and cheese." Jasper told us. "Good I that's my favorite." Jake exclaimed. "Wow a pinball machine." Emmett shouted. All the guys went over to the pinball machine and started to play. We were cheering and then booing when some one lost a ball. "You know I am the pin ball wizard!" I shouted as I was kicking butt. As soon as I claimed I was pin ball wizard that's when I lost a ball. "Yeah! Way to go pin ball wizard!" Jacob joked. He was starting to become a good friend. He is now one of the guys. Finally Emmett smelled the fresh pepperoni pizza as it was served to our table. He basically floated back to the table to chow down! The rest of walked back to the table. I sat down beside Bella putting her hand in mine. We ate and talked about the movie and any thing else.

I drove Bella back to her house. Jake's dad was waiting for him there. He got out of the car and jumped in his dad's truck. "Night Bella and Edward! I will see you guys again soon!" He yelled out of the window of his dad's truck. I walked Bella to the door. "I love you, Bella! I hope you had a great time tonight. I know I did!" I said. "I love you too! I had a great time. I just glad the guys and you are so excepting of Jake." She smiled. I kissed her passionately on her doorstep. Then she turned to leave. "Good night love." I said. "Good night Edward." She said as she opened the door and went inside. I turned and walked back to the Volvo. Tonight was a great night!

**A/N: This chapter was basically fluff showing how Edward and Jake starting a friendship. The movie they went to see is a movie I made up. It isn't real, but it does have the basic premise of Twilight, a vampire falling in love with a mortal. As always I don't own any of the Twilight characters! I would love to own Edward Cullen, but that another story completely. Lol. Well please review and I will love you forever! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own any of these Twilight character! Stephenie Meyer does! There is a Rose's POV later in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Too Close For Comfort**

**EPOV **

Jake is turning out to be a good friend. Everyone seems to like him. He does seem to have a lot more in common with Rose. She seems to befriending him too. I drove to Bella's house and rang the door bell. Jake answered the door. "Hey Jake are you ready for the car show?" I pretended to be excited. I think this will be the dull thing ever, but Rose asked us to go. Maybe Bella will show what kind of car she likes and I can replace that hideous dinosaur of truck she has. I knew that Bella wasn't looking forward to it either. She was taking forever upstairs. So I went up to check on her. "Bella are you okay? Do you need some help?" I asked as I knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in. Edward I don't want to go! This is going to be no fun." She whined. "Love, do it for Rose. Plus we get to spend the day together." I started to kiss her. She kissed me back. We started to get carried away. She pushed me back on the bed and started to get on top of me. "Bella we can't do this now. Jake is right down stairs. And plus we can't delay the enviable If we didn't go Emmett and Rose would come looking for us." I gasped out in between kisses. Finally we got up from the bed and we walked hand and hand as she lightly place kisses on my neck. "Bella, I love you, but can you and Edward lay off the PDA? I know I am going to be spending the day with two couples and I don't want the car show to get all mushy." He requested. Bella smiled. "We will try to keep it down to a minimal." She said in a sweet, kind tone.

We walked to the Volvo and I hand to use all of my strength to keep my eyes on the road. My beautiful Bella was next to me, going to the car show. _Gah! I wish we could be going any where else. But oh well we will be together all day. _Jake stared out of the window. _I wonder what he is thinking about. He is a bit of an enigma. Is thinking about some car that he wants to see at the show or is he thinking about some one or something? _I held my hand out for Bella's hand. She held on to me tightly.

**BPOV**

As we drove to the car show, I held on tightly to Edward. If I was going to have to go to this thing, I want to keep him close. _I know Rose and Jake will have a great time with them being mechanical and all. I don't know that difference between a throttle and torque. I know the skinny peddle is the gas and the fat peddle is the break! _I giggled a little. "What is it Bells?" Edward asked with a squeeze of my hand. "Nothing just thought of something funny." I answered. "So Jake, are you ready for this show?" I asked notice that he was in a daze. "Jake! Jake! Earth to Jake!"Edward said as we parked the Volvo. He waved his hands in front of his face and still Jake was in his daze. I saw Rose and Emmett parked the huge Jeep right next to us. "What's wrong Bella? Why are you guys still at the car? We are supposed to meeting you guys at the gate." Emmett asked. "It's Jake. He is just in a daze and we can't snap him out of it." I said with concern. "Does he have a fever? Is he sick? Did you go blind from seeing the two of you having another episode of PDA?" Emmett asked with concern turning into a joking tone. Rose climbed out of the huge Jeep and made her way over to us. "Jake? Are you okay?" she sweetly smiled at him. As soon as Rose said his name he snapped out of his trance. "We are here? Yes I am ready to see tons and tons of cars." He acted like we just arrived. "What was up with that trance? We have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes." I voiced my concern. "Oh sorry I was thinking about some things and I spaced. I can do that some times. I used to do it all the time when we were younger when you would ask me to play Barbies." He joked. I slapped hard for the comment.

All five us walked to the gate and paid the admission price. There were rows and rows of cars, from American muscle cars to those little street racing cars from Fast and the Furious to luxury sports cars. I ever saw an Aston Martin Vanquish like Edward's. Rose and Jake were acting like kids in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory that we just told they can eat what ever they want. They looked under the hood of every car there. I swear there had to be at least hundred or so. Our final car to look at today with the Vanquish like Edward's, Jake and Rose looked at it commenting on all of the great things on it. Emmett tried to get into the conversation, but he couldn't. It seemed like Jake and Rose were in there own world. Emmett just held on to her tighter. "Nice Vanquish you have here sir. My friend here has one too." He pointed to Edward. "Wow you have one of these at your age? At your age I had been a beater car when I was you age! You are a lucky kid."The owner told us. "Well I don't mean to brag, but I have 2, the 2007 model, the last model made and the 2006 model." He smiled not trying to sound like a spoiled rich kid. I pulled Edward away leaving Emmett, Rose and Jake to talk about the car. Well it was Rose and Jake doing most of the talking, all Emmett said was that he like it in silver and told him Edward's are both black.

I pulled Edward to a both where they were selling cotton candy. "Can we get some sweetheart?" I asked in my childish voice. I pouted some trying to get what I want. "Well I guess I can get some if you're going to share with me." He added as he ordered a blue cotton candy. I smiled and nodded as he handed the bag of blue flossy cotton candy. I smiled taking a small piece eating it a little seductively. "What some?"I said in a sexy voice. He just shook his head and I feed him some. He sucked on my finger tips as he pulled into a passionate kiss. Then my cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id, it was Carlisle. Edward had to take it. "Hello dad! What's the matter with wrong with your Mercedes? Its make a ticking sound? We are almost done at the car show. I will ask Rosalie and Jake to come over. Oh I forgot I didn't tell you Jake is one of Bella's childhood friends. He is a car person like Rose. See you in like 15 minutes." Edward snapped his phone shut. I looked at him as we walked back to our friends.

"Rose… Jake are you guys up for a job tonight?" Edward asked. "What do you mean Edward?" Jake asked. "Well Jake, have you ever worked on a Mercedes S55 AMG?" He asked. "Nope, why?" Jake questioned. "Well my dad's car is making at ticking noise and he was wondering if Rose would come take a look at it. And I thought since you both are mechanical, two heads are better than one! Right?" Edward smiled. "Your dad has a Mercedes S55 AMG? That's a great car. Why doesn't he take it to his mechanic?" He asked. "Well Rose is his mechanic. She always fixes our cars. Would you like to assist her? I know she will need some help and she is too stubborn to ask." He chuckled a little at the stubborn part. "No I am not! I usually don't need the help from Emmett or you. You guys won't know a carbonator from a gas pump. But I will take Jake's help; at least he knows what he is doing." She replied. "Sure I am always up to help." Jake answered.

**Rose's POV**

Emmett and I walked back hand and hand to his huge Jeep that I have to climb into to get in, but I love it. It suits Emmett perfectly. I don't think I could see him in a fancy car like I can see Edward and Carlisle in theirs. We drove back in silence to the Cullen house. It was one of those awkward silences. "So did you have fun today Hun?" I asked Emmett. "It was tons of fun babe!" He faked excitement sarcastically.

We finally pulled into the garage. Carlisle came out as soon as he heard the roar of Jeep. Edward pulled in right after us. Edward quickly introduced Jake and Carlisle. "So Carlisle what is the matter with your car?" I asked. "Well it's making a weird ticking noise. I am afraid to drive it too much. I am scared I might blow up the engine or something. And I don't want to get a new car. I love this one too much!" Carlisle told us. "Oh Carlisle, I think we can fix." Jake reassured him. I popped the hood. _What could be wrong? Ticking noise… ticking noise. Lifters? Belts? Oil Change. _"Well Rose, I will leave you and Jake to your work. I don't want to be in the way." Emmett told her as he gave her a kiss and then went into the house. Jake and I talked over the many of reasons for the ticking sound. I looked under the hood. And then it hit me, it's the lifters, they need to be oiled and possible changed. I turn quickly and Jake was there. "Sorry." I smiled at me. He handed me the wrench I needed and he started to rub my back, which was weird. As I turned to tell him to stop, he kissed me. "Jake!" I yelled and smacked him across the face, just as I spied Bella out of the corner of my eye. He left the garage in a hurry; I think he started to walk home. She was in shock. "What was that?" She asked. "He just kiss me and I was rebuffing him." I said with a overwhelming since of sadness. _Why do I feel like I cheated on Emmett? I didn't kiss him. He kissed me! I rebuffed him. _"What should I do Bella? I feel so guilty. Should I tell Emmett? I don't want him to kill anyone." She was on the verge of crying. "You need to tell him. I know it was nothing. But he needs to know!" I told her trying so hard to comfort her. "Dinner's done." Esme told us from the door way of the garage. Edward walked in after she left. Rose ran passed Edward into the house.

**BPOV**

"What's the matter with her? Jake just kissed her. She slapped him. And now he is gone. She is confused about if she should tell Emmett." I confessed to him. I know Rose wouldn't want me to tell anyone, but he is my confidant. I told him everything. "Oh. I hope she tells him. The guilt eat her alive. I know Emmett will want to kill. I know he looks scary, but I don't think he would hurt a fly." He chuckled. We walked into the dinning room to eat dinner.

**Rose's POV**

I could feel the guilt eating at me. I barely touched my food. I just keep looking at Emmett. I knew I betrayed him. I am tainted now he will never love me any more. "What's the matter Rose?" Alice asked. "Nothing just thinking about your dad's car." I faked a smile. I could feel Bella mentally telling me to tell Emmett. I know what I have to. As we finish desert, "Emmett can I talk to you after dinner in private?" I tried to ask calmly. "Sure Rose. Any thing you want. What's it about?"Emmett asked. "I need to tell you in private." I answered

**A/N: There is a little cliff hanger for you. How do you think Emmett will react to the conversation? I hope you like Rose's POV! Please leave me review, suggestions or what not! I am always happy to hear from my reads. Oh by the way I know nothing about cars, so if I wrong about the problem with Carlisle's car ticking, I am sorry. Please leave reviews. Let me know what you like, what you hate, or what ever! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own any of these Twilight characters and I never will. But a girl can wish that they owned Edward! **** Also I don't know much about cars so if they don't fix the problem correctly I am sorry. **

**Chapter 18: Suddenly **

**Emmett POV**

_What does Rose need to talk to me about? Does she not love me any more? Would rather be with Jake because they have more in common? I don't see what she can like in him beside he knows car too. I think I am better looking then him. I am just so nervous. Rose is my life. I don't know what I would do with out to her. _After dinner was over Rose took me by the hand and lead me away to the garage so we could speak. I could see a mix of love and fear in her eyes. _Love in her eyes is a good sign. But what could she be afraid of? She knows I am just a big teddy bear and won't hurt any one, especially her. _I smiled warmly at as she leaned me against the side of Carlisle's car. I kissed her a little, and then she pushed me away. "We have to stop kissing; it's only going to make this harder on me." Rose said on the verge of tears. I can stand to see her cry. "Oh Rose I am sorry. Please don't break up with me. I can do better. Just tell me what I did wrong and I won't ever do it again." I pleaded. "No Emmett, my teddy bear you did nothing wrong. I am the one who put herself in a situation where some wrong occurred." She sweetly said. "What happened sweetie?" I asked. She hesitated for a while. I could see she was afraid of hurting me. "Please tell me love. I don't think what you are going to tell me can hurt any more than this hesitation. I love you Rose. Tell me please!" I pout a little trying to get it out of her. "Alright Emmett, first of promise me you won't get mad or upset with me. Okay?" She said. "I won't get mad, I could never be mad at you! I love you too much." I assured her. "Okay Emmett, you know that Jake was helping me work on Carlisle's car. I was leaning into the engine, I turned around to get a wrench and Jake started to rub my back. Not in a friendly way, but in a way that you would rub my back." She said as she could probably see me turn beat red. "Then he kissed me. I hated it! I smack him across the face and he left. I am so sorry Emmett. I betrayed you." Her tears began to fall. I couldn't stand to see hr cry. I wrapped my arm around her and said "Its okay Rose, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't kiss him. You did the right thing and smacked him. You didn't betray me. I still love you." I reassured her with a kiss. "Em, I didn't think you would want me any more. I am tainted now." She said in between sobs. "No you are not tainted. And if you were I might have to kiss all of the taint." I chuckled some. I kissed her more and more. She started to kiss me back. "Rose I will never be mad at you. But the other hand I could kill that Jacob. He better not show his face around here, because I am likely to comment murder." I joked. "Baby you can kill him; I don't think I could stand it if you went to jail."She started to joke as her sobs dried up. We both laughed a little. _Jake should be glad he left, because if he was here I don't know what I would do, I could easily kill him for making a move on my girl. I won't just kill him for making a move on Rose, but also for making her cry. I know he didn't personally make her cry, but his actions made her feel bad tell me and she cried. I am fuming mad right now. We just need to be together right now._ Trying to ease tension, "So did you figure out what was wrong with Carlisle's car?" I asked. "She was still very red from crying, "Yeah it's the lifters. But I didn't get to fixing it yet."She admitted. "Okay, I could help you if you want. You just have to tell me what to do." I told her. She and I started to work on the car. _I am just so glad she is feeling better. But I am still going to kill that Jacob Black! _

**Rose's POV**

_Wow he took that surprisingly well. I thought he was going to dump me on the spot. I was afraid he would not love me any more. But just the opposite happened; I know he loves me more. I am glad I told him. If I didn't it would of eat away at me and I would have to deal with the thought of every day I didn't tell him would kill him even more when I told him. I am glad I got it off my chest. _Emmett and I started to work on Carlisle's car. I started to tell him what to do. "Wow I think I got it. You're a great teacher baby!" He exclaimed as we finished the work. "Okay not go and start the car." I told as I was looking in the engine to make sure lifters are not ticking any more. We cheered as the car fired up not making the ticking noise any more. "We fixed it baby!" Emmett screamed in his burly voice. I smiled at him. Scooped me up in that huge bear hug and kissed so romantically. 

**BPOV**

_I am so glad that Rose decided to talk to Emmett right. I know a secret like this could eat away at her. I know Emmett truly loves her and he won't do anything to harm her. I don't think he could ever be bad at her. _Edward and I we cleaning up dinner, we insisted that we do it. We wanted to give Esme a break. "So do you think Rose is telling Em about Jake?" He asked me like he thought Rosalie won't tell Emmett. "I believe so. I think if she kept this secret, it would eat away at her. I rinsed the dishes and handed them to Edward to put in the dish washer. After a short silence Edward asked "If Jake would of kiss you, you tell me right away right?" "Yes I would tell you right after I kicked his butt. You might have to step in so I won't kill him." I chuckled a little. "Yeah I would have to stop you from killing him. You have to save something for me to do." Edward joked.

We finished loading the dish washer, when we heard Emmett and Rose come through the door into the kitchen. I could tell that Rosalie had been crying, but she now looked relieved. "I told him." Rose whispered barely audible to the human ear. She some how just knew I told Edward. "I could just kill that Jake!" Emmett yelled. If he was any angrier he would have stream coming out of his ear. "Don't kill him Em. He is worth his isn't worth your time. I think he got the point when Rose smacked him and from what I heard of that slap it sound really hard." I told Emmett. "Emmett, let's just calm you down. You need to relax. Take a bubble bath or something." Edward joked. "Not funny little bro." Emmett as he playfully hit Edward in the arm. "Well we should do something." I added. Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen just then. "Yes we should do something." Alice answered. They were clueless about what we were talking about. We decided on watching a movie. We started watching the remake of Texas Chainsaw Massacre, normally I hate horror movie, but I wasn't to upset with Jasper's suggestion. I think he suggested it because he knew the other guys and him would love having their girls jumping and burying their heads in their chest. We started the movie and as planned we jumped and hide our in their chest. It was a really scary. I didn't watch most of the movie. When the one guy was hanging by meat hooks over the piano is when I stop watching. I just watched Edward watching movie. And once in a while I would look over at the other two couples. Rose and Emmett looked like they were so much in love. _I know Emmett and Rose will make it through this. The love is so strong. I just hope Emmett doesn't kill Jake. I think I will have to talk to him about this. His action was very inappropriate. He knows Rosalie and Emmett are together. I will have to call him tomorrow. _When the movie was over, it was really late, so I just stayed the night. Edward lent me on of his tee shirts to sleep in and I slip into his arms to fall off into dream land.

**A/N: I forgot last chapter to credit Lecia with some help with the plot of Jake making a move on Rose. THANK YOU LECIA! Now please review everyone. Let me know what you guys like, what you hate or your suggestion. Thanks in advance! Now review I will love you forever! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own any of these Twilight characters, Ms. Stephenie Myer does! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Stay Close, Don't Go**

**BPOV**

After the movie was over, Edward and I walked hand in hand to his Volvo. He opened my door like the true gentleman he is. I slide inside and just as I was putting on my seat belt he was taking my hand again. "I love the way your hand fits perfectly in mine." Edward comment as he squeezed it. We rode in the entire way to my house, except for the low music playing. It was a cd that Edward made, entirely of songs that reminded him of our relationship. I lifted our hands and kissed the top of his hands. He kissed my hand back as we sped down the road. "I love you Edward! I whispered to him. "I love you too, Bella." He replied with that crooked grin makes me just melt. _I love that smile so much. I don't think I will ever get used to that grin._

Finally we reached my house. As soon as the Volvo was in park Edward was at my side of the car opening the door. _He is such a gentleman and that makes me love him even more. How did I get this lucky and find the perfect guy. _He helped me out of the car and we walked to the door. The porch light was on so I knew Charlie must have been waiting up for me. I know that he trust Edward, but it's still pretty late. I think Edward sensed that Charlie was still up. So instead of the deep passionate I knew we both were craving, we settled for soft kiss on the lips. "Good night Edward. I love you!" I said to him as we pulled apart. He kissed me again. "I love you too my Bella. Good night until tomorrow. I have a great day planned for us tomorrow." He said as he walked backward towards his car. He just couldn't look away from me. I smiled at him and turn to open the door. I slipped inside where I knew Charlie was waiting to know why I am coming home so late.

As soon as I walked into the house I knew Charlie was still up, so there was no use in me trying to sneak in. He was sitting in his chair in the living room. As I started towards the stairs, "Bella can you please come in here?" He asked in concerned tone. I come walking into the living room. "Yeah dad what is it? I asked. "Please have a seat." He pointed to the couch, so I sat down and braced myself. I knew I was in for "Dad Lecture 202: Child Tardiness". "Bella, so why are you coming home so late?" He asked. "Well I went to the car show with Edward, Jake, Rosalie and Emmett. And I was invited to stay for dinner and something happened between Jake and Rose, that she needed to tell Emmett. I was there as moral support. Then we watched a movie to get our minds off the tension." I started to tell him about what Jake did and how much Emmett would love to ripe Jake's lips off and jam them down his throat. "And the movie went long and I thought it would be better to come home late, instead of staying the night there." I knew the mental imagines of me staying there were flashing through his head because he got started to get an upset face. "Yes its better that you came home late." His upset face started to dissipate. I sat their and smiled at him trying to relieve his anger. "So dad, are we done? I need to get up stairs and shower to get to bed." I asked. "Yes we are. Go get to bed Bells. I am going to hit the hay too. I have an early day of fishing with Harry and Billy." He said as he followed me up the stairs and he turned and went into his room. I went into my room and got my shower stuff and my pajama's that consist of a pair of sweats and a ratty old tee shirt for some band I saw in Phoenix that broke up after their second show. As I exited my room to go into the bathroom, I heard Charlie snoring away. _Damn why couldn't I fall asleep that fast. I must have inherited my sleeping patterns from Renée. _I got into the shower and hot water hit me. It relaxed my tense muscles. I washed my hair in my normal strawberry shampoo I love and used my freesia body wash. I changed into my pajamas and walked back to my room, Charlie was still sawing away at those logs. When I came into my room I spied my laptop on my desk and remembered I haven't checked my e-mail. I bet I have a million and half e-mails from Renee and some more from my friends. I went over to turn on my laptop and sat down in my desk chair.

As soon as I logged onto AOL, I heard a little tink of something hitting my window. _Tink, tink, tink! What the hell was that? _I walked over to my window and saw Edward tossing pebbles. _Aww how sweet! Where in the hell did he find the pebbles? My drive way is paved. I guess that's not important. _He saw me standing at the window and started shimmy up the tree that branches' hang over the house. I opened the window. "Edward what are you doing? You're going to break your neck climbing that tree." I yelled at him is hushed tones so I didn't wake Charlie who was a few windows over. When he reached the branch that lead towards my window he said "I won't hurt myself, I am an expert climber." He started to move down the branch to be closer to me. "What are you doing here Edward? You aren't supposed to be picking up until tomorrow." I asked. "Well can I come in? And I will tell you why I am here." He said with that crooked grin he knew I could resist. He came in through the window. "If you wanted to come in there is a thing called a door?" I joked with him. "I didn't want to wake Charlie and I knew if I came through the door he would make me leave when he went to bed and I don't want to leave." I just smiled at him. _He is such a sweet heart. What did I ever do to be this lucky? I must have been really good this year and this is an early Christmas present. Thank you Santa! _He sat down in an old rocking chair that has been here since I was a baby. I sat on my bed. "So sweet heart, what are you doing here? You couldn't wait 8 hours to see me?" I smiled at him as I lay back on my twin size bed. He got up and sat at the end of my bed, so I sat up and put my head in his lap. "Bella, I was driving home and I just felt the urge to come back here. It was a feeling of I need to come back to protect you from something." He whispered as his fingers ran through my damp hair. "I am glad you're here." I whispered as I yawned. "Your tired love, you need to sleep." He picked me up and slipped me under the covers. I scooted over and he lay down beside me. He turned and kissed me, that kiss I knew we were both craving when he drove me home tonight. I just moaned a little bit as his hands started explore my body. I felt the fiery trail his hand left on my body. "I love you." I whispered. His hands return to my face, he pulled me in for another kiss. "I love you too. You need to sleep, love." He said to me as my eye lids felt heavier and heavier. I reluctantly closed my eyes and fell asleep. I buried myself deeply into his chest.

When I woke up in the morning I felt around on the side of the bed Edward was on to no avail. I stood up hoping that maybe moved to one of the chairs. I looked around and found him no where. I saw a note on my bed side table address to me in his beautiful script.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am sorry that you had to wake up alone. I had to leave you because if Charlie woke up and found me in your bed, I would be a dead man. So I had to leave you for both of our safety. I will back at 11:00 to pick you up for our date. I know that you like to sleep in on Saturdays. Until then I leave my heart with you, so please protect and cherish it with every fiber of your being._

_Loving You Always, _

_Edward_

I sighed as I read the letter and pulled it closely into my chest. I didn't want to put it down, but I looked at the clock and I only had an hour to get ready for him. So I reluctantly put it down to shower, I don't want a soggy letter. I ran off to get a shower and came back to my room. I was standing a towel trying to figure out what to wear. I knew exactly what Alice would dress me in, some skimpy that she called clothes. But it won't cover that much skin at all. I decided on the blue sweater that Edward always told me he loved and a pair of jeans. As I was dressed I heard the door bell. _It was only 10:30, it couldn't be Edward. Who could it be? _I hurried down the stairs as the person rang the door bell more. I opened the door. "Oh my god, it's you." I said.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! I hope you guys aren't too upset. You know I will update ASAP! I am sorry that the entire chapter is in BPOV, I might to throw EPOV in there. But Bella just flowed. Well please review! I love reviews. They make me feel like I must be doing something right. So review, tell me that you love it or hate it or give me your suggestion or who you might think is at the door. Let me know! I love you guys! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own Twilight…but I won't mind owning Edward! Stephenie Meyer owns him and all the other character. **** There's a Jake POV for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: You're Not Welcome Here**

**BPOV**

I was still in complete shock at who was standing there in front of me. I could say any beyond "Oh my god, it's you." Standing in front of me is James. He smiled at me. "Surprise!" I was still in shock as he pushed his way into my house, my empty house. Finally my adrenaline kicked in. "James what the hell are you doing here? I thought Edward made it clear to you I don't want you and never will." I screamed at him as I trying to push him out the door. _If I can get him out of the house, I can lock the doors and call Edward. Please Edward show up early! _James got angry when he heard I didn't want him. He started to break thing and pushed me back on the couch. He is much stronger than me. "You will go with me. You will love." James screamed as he tried to kiss me. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my arms pulled me in. "No James! Stop! Please!" I screamed as he started to kiss me more. "Don't fight it Bella, you love me deep down inside of that heart of yours." I just grinned on of those evil grins that the bad guy would grin when he thinks he has defeated the hero. "No! No! Edward will be here to save me!" I yelled more. "Yes that is why we are leaving now." He answered me. "No! I am not going any …" I didn't finish my sentence because I felt a blow to the back of my head.

**Jake's POV**

_By now, I know that Rosalie had to of told Emmett. And I betting he wants to kill me. And I am betting that Edward and the rest of his family aren't too happy with me either. But what can you expect no one like to see any of their family members or in this case his brother's girlfriend in pain. So this is why I have to see Bella and have her try and talk some sense into them. I really liked her friends. I just did one little stupid thing. I could always say it was my teenage hormones acting out wildly. What was I thinking kissing Rose? She is taking and way too out of my league. _I finally reached Bella's house when I saw some blonde guy carrying her out. This guy that had Bella was much too large for me to try and stop him. I would most likely make the problem worst._ I know I have to call Edward, but I am not sure if he will believe me or not. _ I hide behind a parked car as I pulled out my old LG phone. I am so glad it had a camera. So I opened it and started to record the scene that was playing front of me. After filming for a while, I knew I had to get away from them to call Edward. I didn't want the guy to kill me or anything. So when the blonde guy's back was to me I sneaked away. I walked about a block a way when I sent the video in a video message to Edward. As soon as it finished sending I dialed Edward. "Hello Edward, did you get my video message?" I tried to stay calm. "Yes, what is happening to her?" I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Oh no, I need to act normal. Yeah mom I will pick up some milk on my way home." I am sorry Edward they just drove by and I didn't want him to get suspicious of me. "What kind of car? Did you see the license plate?" He asked. "Yeah it's a black Ford Fiesta and the license plate number was GUN-9562. They are heading north." I told him. "Okay I will be right over. Meet at Bella's house." Edward said. _I hope we can get back Bella. I don't like the way she wasn't moving. Should I call the police? _

As I started walking back to Bella's house I dialed the police station. "Forks Police Department, Deputy Smith. Can I help you?" the man at the other end asked. "Yes can I please speak to chief Swan, it's about his daughter Bella." I tried to say in calm voice. "Chief Swan here, who is this? Is Bella okay? Is she hurt?" Charlie sounded really concerned. "Charlie this is Jake I went to talk to Bella when I some blonde man with a ponytail caring Bella's lifeless body out of the house. He took of with here. I called Edward when I was away from the house. He is on his way there can you meet us there. I don't want to go inside and destroy any evidence that might help the police." I said with worry screaming out of my voice. I finally reached the house and Edward was standing out in front. "Who are you talking to Jake?" He asked as he walked towards me. I could see the whole gang was there. Emmett looked like he could kill. _I just hope he isn't going to kill me. _"Charlie. Would you like to talk to him?" Edward nodded his head as I handed him the phone. "Charlie, Jake took a video with his cell phone and it's James. I don't know what to do. The door was wide open and I can see a blood trail." He was loving and worried. He started pacing as he talked to Charlie. _I better go see if my life is going to come to an end today. I need to get the inevitable out of the way. _I looked at all of them as I walk towards them. They were standing near Edward's Volvo. As soon as I almost reached them Alice and Jasper walked away toward Edward who was off the phone. I walked up to Rose and Emmett. I saw my life shortly past before my eyes for a second, but I could tell him wasn't going to kill me yet because he would have done it already. I tried to look at Rose, but I felt so guilty. "I am very sorry Rose for trying to make a move on you. I know your way out of my league and you're with a great guy, Emmett." I stared at my feet as I told them this. I felt Emmett's huge bear paw of a hand on my back. "Its okay Jake Emmett and I forgive you. You're still young and young people make mistakes. And I know there is someone special out there for you." Rose told me. "Well it took some gut to make that video and then do the right thing by calling Edward and Charlie." Emmett started to pat my back. "Thank you guys. Can we be friends again?" I asked slowly starting to look at Emmett. "Yes, you are a great friend. You did the right thing to help us and Bella. Now we need your help finding them. You're the one person that is close to Bella that he doesn't know." He led me over to Edward where I saw the police and Charlie.

"Jake, tell me everything. I need that phone of yours. I am sorry its evidence now. We'll get you a new one." Charlie said. I started tell him everything as the other officers when into the house to collect more evidence. Charlie went to his car and grabbed his radio. "I need a trace on a black Ford Fiesta license plate 'Golf, Uniform, November, 9,5,6,2.'" He told the person at the dispatch center. The radio buzzed really loud then a woman's voice said "Calling all cars… Pull over and detain a blonde haired man with a ponytail, 6'2" about 200 pound. He is driving a black Ford Fiesta with a license plate 'Golf, Uniform, November, 9, 5, 6, 2.' He is the suspect in the kidnapping of a girl with brown hair, 105 pound and 5'7"." He walked back into his house. Edward patted him on the back. "Charlie you can stay with us because I know you can't stay here." Edward told him.

**EPOV**

_Oh my god! James took her! I thought he got it through his thick skull that she didn't want anything to do with him. Why did I leave her alone? I should have stayed with her and just dealt with Charlie. Charlie would be a cake walk over this. I hope Charlie agrees to stay with my family. I want to be the first to know any thing that happens in the case. He is heading north Jake said. So where is he going? Not back to Phoenix, he would have gone south. He doesn't know anyone up here, so maybe a hotel. _I got on my phone. "Hello information?" a cheery voice on the line. "Hello, I need the phone number and address of every hotel in Forks, Washington." I asked here. I knew it wouldn't be a lot of number because there are only 2. I scribed down the information on a note pad that some one got me from in the house. _Oh crap! How am I going to call the hotels and find out if he has a room if I don't know his last name? _"Shit! I don't know James's last name." I said out loud really loud. "No need to fear, Edward. I still have Sidney's number in my phone. Give him a call." She handed her phone to me. I dialed the number and prayed he would answer. "Hello?" Some one said on the other end of the line. "Hi, Sidney this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend. I have no time to explain right now, but what is James's last name?" I tried not to sound too worried. "James Gigandet… Why do you ask?" Sidney started to worry. "He has Bella!"I thought I was going to cry. "You will find her Edward. You are her true love. I know I have never met you, but Bella speaks so highly of you and she truly loves you. I know it was you that were missing she would be dying inside and you must be too. I have faith in you Edward." Sidney said as we then said good bye and we hung up. I handed Alice her phone. And I started to call the hotels. "Hello, I was wondering if you had a room under the name James Gigandet."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked Jake's POV. I hope this is what you guys expected of James coming to get her. Do you think James is stupid enough to stay in a hotel in Forks or even book a room under his real name? I want to know what you think. Also, I need some suggestion on what I should do to James. Should Edward and the gang find Bella first or the police? If I use any of your suggestions I will most definitely credit you and love you forever. Please review! Thanks in advance! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, yet again I wish I owned Edward Cullen. Well I would settle for Robert Pattinson! **

**Chapter 21: Ache**

**James POV**

I rang the door bell of her house. _My Bella is on the other side of that door. I love her so much. I know that Edward guy that she with has brain washed her to say she doesn't love me. I l know she love me. _

She opened the door. "Oh my god, it's you." Bella said. _Oh my, she is in shock to see me. She is excited to see . I know she must love._ I smiled at her. "Surprise!" I screamed excitedly. She looked at me with that same shocked face. "James what the hell are you doing here? I thought Edward made it clear to you I don't want you and never will." Bella screamed at me as she tried her damnest to push him out the door. _She can't be saying this; I know she is just brain washed. I need to reminder her that she does love me. _I got upset that she said that she didn't want me; I need to take her away from her. I will take her back home with me. I started to break things because I am so pissed off about Edward's control of my Bella.

"You will go with me. You will love." I screamed. I needed a kiss and she pushed me away. I grabbed her wrist to kiss her. "No James! Stop! Please!" she screamed as I started to kiss me more. "Don't fight it Bella, you love me deep down inside of that heart of yours." I just grinned on of those evil grins that the bad guy would grin when he thinks he has defeated the hero.

"No! No! Edward will be here to save me!" she yelled more. "Yes that is why we are leaving now." He answered me. "I am sorry I have to do this." I whispered. I don't think she heard me. I grabbed a crystal vase that had some lovely freesia in it. I hit her with it and then she fell to the ground. "No! I am not going any …" she tried to say.

_I wish I didn't have to do that. It pains me too much to think about what I had done. _I finally looked at what I did to my love. "I am sorry Bella." I told her with sincerity. I fought back the tears. I knew I have to take her back to my hotel and de-brain wash her. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I needed to wrap her head. I don't think I hit her too hard. I left her in the house as I went out to the car. I looked around to see if there was any one walking down the street when I took her out to my car. I don't need a nosey neighbor to call her father or anyone. _I am so glad that Bella's house is on the secluded end of the street. The nearest house is like 15 feet away. _

I got into the car and activate the child locks and then opened the back door. I went back into the house and grabbed a throw pillow from the couch. Bella was still unconscious, so I didn't have to worry about her waking up. I placed the pillow at the far side of the back seat closest to the driver's side. I looked around again before I entered the house. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I gingerly laid her across the back seat of my car and placed her head on the pillow. I smiled at her almost sleeping for. "I am sorry sweetheart. I love you" I whispered to her knowing full well that she couldn't hear me. I closed the door making sure not to slam it. I got to the driver's side of the car and started off. I drove slowly north towards my hotel. Her street was empty except for a few blocks away there was a tan gangly looking guy on his phone. I over heard him say something about his mom, so I assume he is no threat to me. _I could easily take him. _

I drove to my hotel. Well actually it was a motel. So I was glad I didn't have to walk through a lobby or anything. I didn't want anyone to see me carrying Bella. Carrying an unconscious girl is a little suspicious. I don't need some nosey desk clerk to call the police. I parked the Fiesta in the back of the lot where no one would see it. I took the keys out of the car and went around to the other side to take Bella out of the car.

She was now waking up a little. "Edward is that you?" She said a little woozy. "No it's not love." I grinned at her. She was too woozy to say any think she just closed her beautiful eyes. I balanced her to unlock my room. The room was really unclean, since I have been living out of this room for almost a month. I tenderly laid her on the big bed. I sat at the little table as I watched her. _I love her so damn much! I need to make her love. I know she loves me, I remember the way she looked and talked to me back in Phoenix._

_Flash back to a situation in Phoenix_

_I couldn't help myself. All I could do was staring at the drop dead gorgeous girl, Bella. I watched her as I eat in the cafeteria. I took a bit of my food as I watched her laughing with her friends, Justin, Sidney and Juliette. I wish I could be close to them. I got up to dump my lunch tray, which I had to pass her table. I smelled her sweet aromatic aroma. She glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back and then I tripped. Oh how embarrassing I thought. I spill the entire contents of my tray. I heard laughter from her table. As I started to collect up the contents of my tray that were all over, I say a pale beautiful hand helping me pick up the stuff. It was her, Bella. I looked at her a little nervous. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I am okay. Just a little clumsy." I told her trying so hard not to stare at her. "Thank you." I said to her as I cleaned up the entire mess. "No problem." She started walking back to her friends. I heard them teasing her. "You helped your stalker. Now he probably things your in love with him." Sidney teased. "I was helping another klutz like myself." She said. As I walked away, I thought about how much I loved her. I know she must care about me. She will love me._

_Flash back ends. _

I just stared at her more when I realized she was coming around. "Hello, Bella." I sweetly whispered in her ear. She sat up as fast as she could. I think it was too fast because she looked a little dizzy and fell back down on the bed. "James! Where the hell did you take me?" I could hear the venom in her voice. "I took you some where I could remind you how much you love me. That Edward guy has you brain washed to think you don't like me." I told her lovingly. She finally managed to sit up and stay up. I sat next to her and leaned in to taste her sweet lips again. I leaned in and took her chin in my hand, as I was about to kiss she did some think I didn't expect. She bit my hand. _Why did she bit me? Was this playful fore play? _She pushed me running towards the door. I was faster then her. I blocked the door and locked it. I took her in my arms and tossed her on the bed.

"I didn't want to do this Bella." I took out a shiny pair of hand cuffs and cuffed her to the bed frame. "Why can't you just love me? Why do you have to be so difficult? That Edward must have his hooks deep into you." I yelled at her with anger in my eyes. "James, why can't you get it through you dumb ass head? I don't love you. I will never love you. I love Edward." As she said this I got really pissed. I hate Edward! I could kill him.

"I was only nice to you in Phoenix, because I felt sorry for you." She could see the anger surging through me. I got on the bed and straddled her as I kissed her. I ripped off her clothes as kissed her more and more. She has really angered me. I didn't want to do anything I would regret. So I stopped at kisses. I want to save something for later.

**EPOV**

While standing outside of Bella's house. I sat down in the car and started dialing the phone numbers of the hotels. _I hope and pray James is stupid enough to stay in Forks and use his real name to book a room._

I called the last hotel, the Pacific Inn (Picture will be in my profile.). A cheery voice answered, "Hello Pacific Inn this is Jill. Can I help you?". "Hello, I was wondering if you had a room under the name James Gigandet." I asked the cheery lady on the other end of the end of the phone. "Well let me look for you." I could hear the clicking of a key board. "Yes there is a Mr. James Gigandet staying here in room 1069." She told me. "Thank you, Jill. Can you do me a favor and not tell him anything about this. I am a friend of his and I want to surprise him." I asked her. "Sure no problem, I wouldn't want to ruin your surprise." She answered back. "Aww Jill you are great! Thank you so much." I told her.

As soon as I hung up, I got in my car and started to drive to the Pacific Inn. Alice must have seen me leaving and she hoped in the car. "So where are we going?" She grinned a little at me as she saw the excitement in my eyes. "The Pacific Inn, James was stupid enough to book a hotel under his real name. I saw her texting to Jasper I assumed, because I saw Emmett's huge Jeep in my rear view mirror. I sped as fast I could toward the hotel.

**A/N: I hope everyone didn't mind the James POV. It was filler. I tried to shorten my paragraphs. I am sorry if they seem disjointed. Let me know what you think. I also would love to hear what you guys think I should do to James. So please Review! I love every one who has or who will Review! I would give everyone a hug who Reviews, but it's not that comfortable to hug my monitor. So I give everyone a virtual hug! I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not my best chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. The great Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Chapter 22: We've Had Enough**

**BPOV**

James just hand cuffed me to the bed. _I hope he doesn't hurt me. _He is on top of me. He tried to kiss me but I keep turning my head away from him. He is really angry now. He just ripped of my clothes except for my bra and panties. "Please James don't. Stop!" I begged him. He just smirked at me. "I can't do everything to you right now. I need to leave you in a little suspense." He told me as his kisses started to trail down my body. Just then I heard the room phone ring. He got up to answer it.

_I feel so damn dirty when he kisses me. He is being forceful and that scares me. I don't know what he will do. Will I do what ever he wants so he doesn't hurt me? No I won't do anything with him. I will say no at all costs. I pray Edward finds me soon. I wish I was in his arms right now and this could all be a horrible dream that he would kiss away. _

**James POV**

As I was kissing the room phone rang. _I don't know who it could be. The only people with this number are the people at the hotel. There must be a good god damn reason they are calling me. I have been here for almost a month and they never called me. _"Hello?" I answered. "Good evening, Mr. Gigandet. There was a problem with your credit card. I was wondering if you could come to the front desk to sort it out." The cheery desk clerk said.

I walked back to Bella. "Bella I have to go out to the front desk to clear something up. Are you going to stay here and be quiet?" I snickered at that thought of Bella leaving when I know that she can't go any were. She looked up at me, "You know I can't go any where." She shot back at me. "Well this is if you try to scream." I told her while placing some silver duct tape over her lips. She tried to scream, but the tape muffled it. "Now Bella, be good while I am gone." I told her as I walked out the door. And then I was gone, heading towards the front desk.

**BPOV**

_There is no chance now for me to scream for help. All I can do is kick my feet up and down, but that wouldn't get the attention of anyone. They would just think it was some couple having sex or some. All I could do was pray that Edward would find me. I hope it is soon. _

It felt like James just left only 10 minutes ago, when I heard a key unlocking the door. _Oh no he is back. How am I going to fight him off? I need to fight him. Oh Edward where are you? I need you right no. I wonder if he even knows I am gone. He must now know Charlie had to come home to the mess and called Edward. At least I know the police should be looking for me. _Finally, I heard the door unlock and the door swing open. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for another fight with James. I heard some one walk towards me. The steps of the person that came in where very fluid, not like James's loud clomping steps. _The steps remind me of Edward's. I must be dreaming this; it's my mind playing tricks on me. _I took a peek out. It was Edward. _I better open my eyes or he might think I am dead from the looks of me. _"Edward?" That is all I could squeak out.

"Yes Bella it's me. I was afraid you were dead when you weren't moving." He took me into his arms as much as he could since I was still hand cuffed to the bed. "Alice, a little help here!" He motion for Alice. I didn't notice here in the room before. She took a bobby pin out her hair. _I never knew she used bobby pins. _She gracefully came over to the bed and started to pick the locks of the hand cuffs. She worked diligently for a while until I heard the click of the locks. Then I was free. I rubbed my wrist were the hand cuffs were. _Those damn cuffs hurt. They were extremely too tight. _

As soon as I was free, I embraced Edward. I was afraid if I didn't hold on to him; he would be a mirage and would disappear. He held me and kissed my forehead. I silently thanked Alice for getting the cuffs off. "How did you find me?" I asked. "Well Jake saw James taking you and called me. Then he called Charlie and the police. And I started to call all the hotels in Forks, hoping James was stupid enough to stay in Forks and use his real name." He told me. I smiled at the thought that I was still in Forks. I didn't know where I was. I just knew I was still in Washington could hear the rain.

Once Edward picked be up in his arms I the door start to unlock again. I saw Alice take her cell phone out and start to text some one. I assumed she was texting the others. James entered the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" James snarled at Edward and Alice. He had his hands around his back. "We are taking Bella out of here away from you. You're a mad man that can't take a hint." Alice yelled at him. I could see him reaching behind himself. _I have no clue what he is doing. I hope no one gets hurt. _

James finally reveals what he was reaching for. He pulled a shiny sliver gun. _I have no clue where he could have hide it, maybe in belt with his shirt covering it. I didn't see it earlier when he walked out of the room. _He pointed the gun at me. Edward jumped in front of me to protect me. "You will have to go through me if you want to hurt her." Edward said as he tried to cover me. Alice retreated to my side. As soon as Edward saw Alice beside to protect me, he got up and walked slowly towards James. James started to point the gun at Edward, who was walking slowly towards him with his hands up. "James, I know you don't want to hurt any one. You won't hurt Bella is you really love her.

**EPOV**

I raised my hands and started to try to talk him down. I was not reaching for the gun; I was just hoping he would drop it if he truly loved Bella. He was slowly backing up to the door as I approached him. "Well I do love her. But she says she doesn't love me. That's your handy brain washing at work. But if I can't have her no one will." His hand started to shake as he pointed the gun at Bella.

He started to squeeze the trigger. _I need to knock him out to the way. _As soon as he started to pull the trigger, Emmett was busting down the door. The door hit James which sent the bullet's trajectory to the ceiling. As Emmett's hit with the door sent the gun flying. I quickly scramble to get it as Emmett and Jasper tackled James. Once the James went down to the ground Rosalie came running in. She quickly went to Bella's side. I could see Bella was crying. She was full of fear.

I took the gun and put it on the desk. _I need to put down this gun. I don't want to kill James, even though he deserves it. I don't need to leave my Bella alone. I don't know who else is out there, that Bella gave a smile to that might want to steal her away. _

I walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were restraining James. "How dare you try to take away my Bella? She didn't do anything to you except for be nice to you, which you confused for love." I yelled at him. I punched him in the face. _I know that wasn't gentlemanly. _James starts too struggled and I could see his lip was bleeding. I could see Bella trying to get up, but Alice and Rose didn't let her.

"Alice, Rose let me go! I have something important to say to James." Bella said confidently. I think that is most confident I have heard her. She got up and came over to us. "James, I don't love you I never will love." She looks deep in his dark brown eyes. Once she said that I heard the police sirens.

"How do the police know where James was?" I asked. Alice just grinned at me. "Alice do you have something to tell us?" I smiled at her. "Well when I heard James unlocking the door. I text messaged Jasper to tell him to get up here and then I sent a text to Jake's phone, knowing the police still had his phone." She smiled. Once she told us the police were bursting through the door.

The police came through the door. They saw Alice, Rose, and me with Bella on the bed and Jasper and Emmett holding James. "Suspect detained" one of the officers relayed into hi radio. Next we saw was Charlie coming through the door as the officers led James out in hand cuffs. Bella and Charlie quickly embraced.

"What went on here?" He asked. I started on with my story of calling the hotel and finding that he was here. "But how did you get him to open the door?" He asked. "Well when I was on the phone with the desk clerk, Jennifer, I told her that I was James was my brother and wanted to surprise to him for his birthday. So when we arrived, she gave me the key. She told me she was calling up the room to get him to come down to the front desk. So I could set up my surprise." I continued to go on with my story.

Next I told him about him about James having a gun and threaten to shoot Bella. All he could reply was "Oh my god, Bella are you okay?" he turned to his daughter. "I am okay dad." She started to chuckle a little. "Isabella Marie Swan there isn't anything funny about almost getting shot." His voice was stern. "I am sorry dad. I was just thinking about how Emmett came bursting through the door at an opportune timing. Emmett hit James with the door causing him to shoot the ceiling and sent the gun flying towards the floor." She told her dad. "I picked it up and put it on the desk." I pointed towards the desk. He hugged Bella tightly.

As soon we told our story, the other officers came back. "Chief Swan, the suspect is detained." He told Charlie. "Well take that as evidence. He tried to use it on them." He pointed to the gun on desk. "Well you will just have to give us your official statement. But it can wait for tomorrow." He told us. "Thank you Charlie. Do you mind if I take Bella home?" I asked him. "Sure you can. I will be home shortly. We just have to finish up here." He answered.

We smiled and got up. We walked towards my car. I kissed my Bella and held her close. _I never want her to be away from me. I love her so much. I think I could see myself spending eternity with her. _When we get to the car, I open her door and quickly slide into the driver's side. We intertwine hands as we drove towards her house. "I love you Bella Swan!" I smiled at her. "I love you too, Edward Cullen. I love you so much it hurts. But a great pain that I would never trade any thing for." She said to me.

We arrived at her house. She shuttered a little as we walked in. I got her something to eat, knowing that she has to hungry. I made her the only thing I can make, grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. "Mmmm these are so good." She commented as we ate in the kitchen. After we finished, I put our plates and bowls into the sink.

We walked into the living room. "So what do you want to do love?" I asked. "I want to stay in your arms forever." She answered. "I want to keep you there too." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her. We just stayed that way for what seemed like hours.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes what happened to James. I know I could have made hurt James more. But Edward is too much of a gentleman to sink that low. So if you enjoyed this chapter or if you hated it, please review. Now I need your guys help. The police have James, does any one know how much jail time is warranted for kidnapping and potential assault with a deadly weapon? So please REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own Twilight and I never have. I would like to thank my great readers who review all the time, Lecia and xxcullendreamsxx. I forgot about Bella being naked when James left her. Alice covered her up and Rose brought her clothes. She changed when the guys where distracted with James. **

**Chapter 23: Never Think**

**BPOV**

The whole fiasco that just happened seemed was something you would only thing was possible on a television show like Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, not my life. And Edward and the others coming to my rescue were just like prince charming slaying the dragon to free the princess from that dark and dreary tower. _How in the hell did I get so lucky finding a guy like this and have such great friends? Did I hit the lottery and forget or maybe this karma for putting other people's feeling before my own? I am not complaining at all! I like the hand that the fates dealt me. _

After tonight I realized, I truly love him and I never want to be apart from him. I know most people would say we are too young to feel this way, but I know I need him and would die with out him. And I hope he feels the same way. The way he put his life in danger shows me that he loves me.

We walked to the Volvo in silence, all we did was kiss and he held me close. _I really loved being back in his arms again. I don't know what I would do if I lost my chance to be in these arms. _

Finally we got to the car. He opened my door like the true gentleman he is. As soon as he was in the car fingers quickly laced together. _I love the feeling of hand in mine. _"I love you Bella Swan!" he smiled as he drove. "I love you too, Edward Cullen. I love you so much it hurts. But a great pain that I would never trade any thing for." I said to him. I could see when I mention that his love hurt, he grimaced but when I said I love it his grimace turn into my favorite smile.

In what felt like a matter of seconds we were at my house. I trembled as the thoughts of what happened here earlier flooded back to me. We walked into the kitchen, trying to get away from where James had been. Edward started pull out some stuff out of the cupboards and the refrigerator. There was some cheese and bread, a can of what I assume is soup and a frying pan. He started making some food. He was making grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup from what I could see. He wasn't allowing me to help at all. He made me sit at the table and watch.

He sat down 2 plates with the sandwiches and 2 bowls of tomato soup on the table. Then he sat down beside me. "Mmmm these are so good." Is all I could say about the simple meal. After we finished every bite and every slurp of soup he cleared the table taking the dishes to the sink.

We walked into the living room. "So what do you want to do love?" he asked like nothing happened earlier. "I want to stay in your arms forever." Is the only way I could answer that question. "I want to keep you there too." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me. _I could stay like this forever. _And that's at least what we did for a few hours.

We attempted to watch some television, but all that was on was the 11 o'clock news, my kidnapping was the big story. As the anchors started segueing to my story, I turned away and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He took my action as a hint and turned the television. We stayed in this position not moving. Then after a wile we slide down so we are lying on the couch.

I closed my eyes soaking up the feeling of being in Edward's arms again. Then the thoughts of earlier took over my mind. _What if James shot Edward? What if he killed Edward? What would I do with out him? Why would fate be that cruel to cut his thread as soon it started to interweave with mine? _He must of seen the face I made, the of complete horror.

"What's the matter love?" He asked sweetly. "I was just thinking about what happened in that room tonight." I told him. "Don't fret Bella. James can't hurt you any one, I would never let any one hurt my soul mate." He told me slowly caressing my cheer with his hand. And as the words 'soul mate' slipped out of his mouth I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. I don't know if is possible at all to love some one that much, but in our case it is very plausible.

"I love you, Edward." I admitted again for the millionth time as I closed my eyes again. "I love you too my sweet, sweet Bella." He told me as he kissed my cheek. I slowly felt myself falling asleep in his arms.

**EPOV**

_I love Bella sleeping in my arms. I never want to let her go. _I could not take my eyes off of her. A few hours after she fell asleep in my arms, I heard the front door open and Charlie shuffled inside. He had to know I was still here since my car is still in the drive way.

He shuffled his way into the living room and he looked down at us. I expected a disapproving looking from him, but was glad to see a warm smile across his face. "Oh sorry about this Charlie, she fell asleep. She looks so peaceful and I didn't dare wake her." I whispered to him. "It's okay. It happens sometimes. But I do think she would be more comfortable upstairs in her bed." Charlie smiled at me some more. I gently picked her up in my arms and carried her to her bedroom. I slipped her under the covers and we down stairs to talk to Charlie.

"I am very sorry about that Charlie." I was embarrassed I let that happen knowing full well that he would be home soon. He chuckled lightly. "It's okay. It's acceptable in this situation. She just had something rather traumatizing happen and needed you to comfort her. I am actually glad you're here, because I wouldn't have any idea how to comfort her. And if not for you James could have done something even worst. Thank you so much for saving Bella." He said as he came up to hug me. _This is only a bit awkward being hugged by your girlfriend's dad._

Charlie quickly ended the hug, which I was really happy about. From what I knew about Charlie he didn't show emotion that much. "Thanks Edward." Is all he could say sensing the awkwardness. We were in the kitchen and he was making a ham sandwich. "Well I better get going." I told him with a sad look on my face that you would see when a little boy lost his puppy. "Well you don't have to leave. If you want you can camp out on the couch." He assisted. I think he didn't want to deal with the possible emotional Bella in the morning. "Sure, I don't mean to intrude." I answered him.

"Just promise me one thing." He turned to me. "Sure anything" I told him. "You stay on that couch and make sure she stays upstairs tonight." He said in that true father tone. I nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't dare do anything that would make you distrust me." That answer seemed to relieve him. "Well then since we have that rule out of the way. Let me show you where to get you some covers." He led me to a closest towards the front of the house. He handed me some pillows and a blanket.

"So Charlie what is going to happen with James?" I asked him. "I will tell both Bella and you tomorrow at breakfast." He told me. I made my way to the couch and lay down. I laid there and trying to will myself to sleep. I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I fell asleep dreaming of my perfect Bella.

**A/N: Here you guys are! I am sad to say that I think I only have two more chapters after this one. I hope this story so far hasn't been too painful. So please review and let me know what you are thinking about it. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, but I would take Edward if offered! Lol! I would love to thank everyone who Reviews! Also I would like to apologize for this taking so long. I have been busy with work and I have been trying to think up something good for this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24: Complicated Questions**

**EPOV**

It's early in the morning I am lying on this uncomfortable couch. It was a sleepless night. Every time I closed my eyes my head would fill with images of what James could have done to my Bella if I find here. The images of James doing what ever he wanted to do to her. Then what if Bella resisted him and he shot her. _How could I ever go on with out here? I think I would beg James to kill me too. I know the speech, "Suicide is not the way!" But my life only really started once she entered it and the thought of her leaving would kill me and my little world as I know it._

Finally I head foot steps coming down the stairs. As I heard the steps reach the bottom of the staircase I thought "I hope its Bella. I hope she is okay." Trying not seeming like I have been awake for hours, I slowly sat up from the couch and rubbed my eyes. I need to create the illusion that I had a great nights seem. _But I know one place in this house I could have a great nights sleep. _

I sat up from the couch to see who it was. It wasn't my beloved it was Charlie. "Good morning Charlie." I said as I pretend to wipe the sleep away from my eyes. "Good morning to you Edward. I hope you slept well." I could help by smile at the last part. He walked into the kitchen. I followed behind him. He was pouring water into the coffee maker and then flipped the switch. I assume Bella already had the coffee in the basket.

I took a seat at the table, as I watched Charlie go to the cupboard and pulled out a box of raisin bran. "No Charlie, let me make Bella and you breakfast. It's the least I can do for you not getting upset last night and letting me stay here overnight." I smiled as Charlie put the cereal back. "So do have any pancake mix?" I asked. _I know it's not going to be much of a breakfast. All I have to do is add water with the mix and pour. And try not to burn them._

He started rummaging through the cupboard when he finally pulled out a yellow plastic container of Bisquick shake and pour pancake mix. _Bella must have got this for him when she was staying at my house. This is going to be easier that I thought it will be. _"Thanks" I said as he handed to me. I start to read the directions. I added the water and started to shake. As I was shaking Charlie pulled out another frying pan just like the one I used last night to make the grilled cheese.

I sprayed the pan with cooking spray, so that they don't stick. I poured the first pancake when I heard the steps I could wait to here. "Hey dad, do you want me to call Edward to tell him to meet us down at the station?" She yelled as she came down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw me cooking. She just stared at me. "When did you get here?" she asked. "Last night when I brought you home. You fell asleep on the couch and I carried you up to your room. Charlie let me sleep on the couch and I thought I would repay him with some pancakes." I smiled at her. She seemed to light up when I said I didn't leave her. _I would never leave her if I had a choice in the situation._

I continued to make the pancakes. Bella got up to get some plates to set the table. "No Bella dear, sit down. I got it." I told here as I gracefully put a juice glass in front of her and poured her a glass of orange juice.

Then I set the table and then put down the huge plate of pancakes in the center. _Thank god I didn't burn them. I usually burn one! I guess I got lucky today. _"And breakfast is served." I used my best mock butler voice. She giggled a little as Charlie complemented me on how good the breakfast looks. And all three of us dug into my breakfast. I smiled at Charlie and Bella as they eat and said the occasional Mmmm sound.

Towards the end of breakfast, Bella asked what I really want to ask. "Dad so what's going to happen to James?" she asked in that sweet innocent voice of hers. Charlie looked at both of us. "First off you 2 have to go down to the station and give a statement. We already got statements from Jake, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Bella your statement is the most critical." He looked directly at her. She sighed as she finished swallowing her last bite. "Then Bella at least would have to testify at the trial." I could see fear in her eyes. "Well let's go and get this statement over with and see what happens from there." She looked at me. I put our breakfast plates in the sink.

I took Bella's hand in mine and walked out the door as Charlie followed us. We got into my Volvo as Charlie got into his police cruiser. We followed him to the station. We rode in silence. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was there to support her as we parked the car and walked into the station. Charlie took us back to his office to get our statements.

**BPOV**

_I really don't want to have to testify at a trial. I have seen enough Law & Order to know that James's lawyer will try to turn it around to be my fault. _Worry washed over my face as Edward gave his statement. He just looked at me and I knew what he wanted to ask me. "I don't want to testify." I barely whispered. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You have to or James will be on the street and try to do this to another innocent girl." He said trying to wash away my fear. It was starting to work. "And you know love I will be with you every step of the way." He said with that crooked grin of his.

Now it's my turn. I felt Edward watching with his loving eyes. I told the detected everything I remembered about yesterday. "Well Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, I have a good feeling about this case. I am not sure if there will be a trial, because Mr. Gigandet isn't denying kidnapping you, Miss Swan. At trial his lawyer might try to plead an insanity plea." The detective told us. Thanked both Edward and I for our statements and he would be in contact with us. He smiled and handed both of his card.

"Charlie, do you mine if I take Bella for the day to my house. I know that my family is probably really worried about her." Edward asked Charlie as we passed him on our way out of the station. "Sure Edward. She doesn't need to be cooped up in our house all day." He answered.

We walked again hand in hand out to his car. He opened the door for me again. _If one day he didn't open the door for me, I would start to think he was sick. He is a true gentleman, just like the ones out of Classic English Literature. _He held my hand tightly as we drove to his house.

Alice and Rose greeted us at the door. The both swept me up in a big that could give Emmett's hug a run for its money. Edward was smiling at my interaction with his family. We were situated on the white couch in the front room with his entire family around us. _I really do feel like one of the family right now. I know that every one of them love me. _We sat there in silence as no one want to bring up the subject that all of them wanted to talk about.

I took a look around at my family. "I want to thank all of you guys for risking your lives to save me. I know that you truly love me. You could have sat back and let the police find James, but you didn't." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "You're like another little sister to me and I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to you." Emmett said quickly wiping a tear from his eyes. I know he didn't want anyone to know, even though we all saw it. I quickly embraced my big brother. We casually talked about the whole ordeal. _Talking about it came rather easy, I was afraid it would be hard to talk about it. The more I talked it felt like a weigh was lifted off my shoulders. _I told them about how I might have to testify and how James might try to plead insanity. They reassured me they will be there every step of the way.

The rest of the day went by just like any normal day. _It feels great to get back to normal. _

**A/N: I am really sorry this took forever! I feel horrible about it. Also I am sorry this is a short chapter. In the next chapter I am going to have the trial, its not going to be much since I don't know much about a trial. I hope you guys liked the chapter or at least are happy I updated. As always please Review. I would like some help with the trial. Give me suggestion of what should happen, I am only going by what I have seen on TV and in movies! Thank you so much in advance for your help! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I am sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Chapter 25: Stop**

**Time Jump: One week**

**BPOV**

It has been a week since incident with James. I thank god every day for bringing my own personal superhero into my life. _I love Edward so much!_ My life is starting to return to normal.

Going to school and I have actually been writing. I haven't written anything in so long, but I decided if I wrote it would be therapeutic. I have been writing this story that came to me in a dream. Well my dream was only the basis of the story. My dream was of Edward and I in this beautiful meadow, where we having a picnic on a sunny day. Then all of a sudden Edward was almost glittering every time the sun hit him. It is a love story. I know if anyone that didn't know me read it, they would have to think it is totally fiction. But most of the story is based on Edward and mine relationship. The story is progressing well. I hope to be finished with it soon. Then I will have Edward read it. Since he let me hear his music. It's only fair.

Ever waking moment that I am not with Edward or any of my other friends, I am writing. I have never wrote this much. Right now I am sitting at my Mac Book writing. Then as I started my next chapter I heard the ding sound of my instant messenger.

_IM request from BlueJeanBaby87._

_Who the hell is BlueJeanBaby87? Could it be one James that could be coming after me? What the hell I think I will accept it._

**BlueJeanBaby87: Hey Bella! How are you?**

**Starryeyedbella21: Umm…Who is this?**

**BlueJeanBaby87: This is Sidney. I am sorry I must have forgotten to tell you I changed my screen name because James got my old one and was trying to hack into my e-mail before. **

**Starryeyedbella21: Oh it's okay Sid! I am doing pretty damn well. Except for the terror of having to testify at James trial.**

**BlueJeanBaby87: When is the trial anyway? **

**Starryeyedbella21: I am not sure, but I know I am dreading it. I don't want to face him again.**

_My cell phone rings._

**Starryeyedbella21: Hey Sid can you hold on my cell is ringing and I think it might be the detective assigned to my case.**

**BlueJeanBab87: No problem Bells!**

I answer the phone. "Hello?" "Is this Isabella Swan." The friendly voice said. "Yes this is she." _Who actually says that outside of the movies? Well I guess I do right now. _"This is Detective Walker. I am calling to inform you that the courts just set a trial date for one month from today." I gasped at what he said. "You will have to meet the Assistant District Attorney in the week or so. So she can prepare you for the trial." He added. "Did you already inform Edward?" I asked. "Yes I did. He is setting up appointment with ADA Casey Novak. Let me give you her office number." I grabbed a pen and a post it note pad. "Her office number is 206-569-8752. Give her a call as soon as possible." He told me. "Thank you so much Detective Walker for all of your help." I said cheerily back. "No problem Miss Swan. I should be seeing you soon." He added.

I turn hung up the phone and turn back to my computer.

**Starryeyedbella21: Are you still there Sidney?**

**BlueJeanBaby87: Yeah I am here. **

**Starryeyedbella21: That was the detective. The trial is a month. I am so scared. I don't want to face him again. **

**Starryeyedbella21: Well Bella, you have to. If you don't he might just get away with parole and can be out on the streets trying to do god knows what to some other nice person. You can do it Bella! You have Edward to help you. How is Edward?**

**Starryeyedbella21: *Sigh* He is great! I love him so much. I think I could spend the rest of my life with him. I know it sounds strange since we are only 17. But…**

**BlueJeanBaby87: I can't wait to meet him. He sounds so nice when we talked on the phone and plus if you love him there is no way in hell I could hate him.**

_My cell phone starts to ring again. I'm__ so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy. It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4. There's only one thing to do three words for you. I love you!_

**Starryeyedbella21: I am sorry Hun! Edward is calling me.**

**BlueJeanBaby87: Speak of the angel you shall receive. I will talk to you soon Bells. **

I answered my phone. I was greeted by the velvety smooth voice I love. "Good evening love." _I love that voice. It makes me melt every time I hear it. _"Hello sweetheart. I guess you got a call from Detective Walker too?" I asked. "Yes I did. I hope you don't mine I schedule us to meet with Ms. Novak tomorrow after school." His voice was questioning. "Oh no problem. I was waiting to call her until I talked to you." I answered. We went on for hours talking about completely nothing and everything at the same time. Finally I heard Charlie clomping through the front door. "I got to go Edward, Charlie is home and I still need to make dinner." I told him. "Okay love. I lover you so much." His melodic voice rang out like song flowing through my head. "I love you too. More than you will ever know." I added. As we started to hang up I heard him say "I will love you FOREVER!"

I walked down stairs to find Charlie in the kitchen with a pizza box on the table. "You didn't have to get pizza. I was on my way down to make you something." I told him. "No its okay Bells. I didn't want to disturb you. Well I heard James's trial is set." He tried to change the subject. "Yeah dad. I am very nervous." I admitted. "Well the ADA will help you out and plus you have Edward and your friends." He answered. "I know dad." We ate in a peaceful silence until I got up to excuse myself.

**EPOV**

I was really relieved when Ms. Novak called me. I am so glad that soon James will be in jail and won't be able to hurt my Bella. But I know she is scared to testify, but I will be here to help her through. And I truly think a surprise is in order. Just then I fell asleep dreaming of Bella and me as a happy gray haired couple sitting on the front porch of a little cottage in wooden rocking chairs.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. _What started as a crush became an obsession. It was the classic path. You've taken the weekend home, you're believing. That things are somehow getting done. But you're wrong. _"MMMM Good morning Bell my love." I greeted here. "Good morning Edward! I have some thing really important to tell you this morning." She said. Fear started to creep into my head. _What if she doesn't love me any more? What if she called to break up with me? How will I ever go on living? That sounded suicidal didn't it? I am not suicidal at all, just my life won't be much of a life if she isn't in it. _

"Well Edward. This is very important. ….. I love you and will always love you." I could tell by her voice that she was grinning ear to ear. "I have loved you since the first day I saw you and I will love you for the rest of eternity. Your long pause had me a little scared. But I glad you love me. You make my days worth while!" I admitted to her. "Well I will see you in a little bit. I love you Edward." "I love you too my Bella!" I said as we both hung up the phone.

I got up and got up as fast as I knew the faster I got ready, the faster I would be at Bella's house and we would be together. After slipping on a pair of black Converse Chucks, I bound down the stair to the kitchen to get something for breakfast. I grabbed a bagel and turned to leave then I remembered I forgot to tell everyone what I was doing today after school. "Guys, I will be home late today. Bella and I have to go meet with the ADA, Ms. Novak so she can prepare us for the trial, which is in a month." I told my family as I basically floated out to my Volvo.

I drove quickly to Bella's house where she was waiting for me. I escorted her out to my car, opened her door and helped her inside. Then I got in. I quickly grabbed her hand. I knew I never wanted to ever let her go. _Don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find._ Secondhand Serenade filled my head as I glanced at her as we drove. When we got to school I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. Before I knew it was lunch time and we were together. The rest of the school day went by in a blur. And before I knew it we were driving to our meeting.

Our drive was silent; the only thing that happened was Bella squeezing my hand when we got there. I could tell she was scared. We walked into the court house and found where Ms. Novak's office was and got into the elevator. (A/N: I don't know if an ADA's office in the court house but I just assumed it is.) We walk to into the office. "Hello, I am Edward Cullen and this Isabella Swan and we are here to see Ms. Novak." I told the middle aged secretary behind a little black desk. "Well have a seat and Ms. Novak will be with you shortly." She told us. We took a seat. Bella looked a million miles away. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She looked at me and seemed to know what I was trying to convey.

"Mr. Cullen? Miss Swan?" a warm hearted lady in her early thirties. We both stood up. "Yes, I am Isabella Swan and this is Edward Cullen. She nodded and gestured us into her office. She told us what is going to happen at the trial. "Isabella…" I stopped her. "Please call me Bella." I told her. "Bella, James's lawyer might try to make you out like the bad guy that led him on. Just be honest and truthful." She told us. She went over more questions with both of us. Finally we left. I felt prepared for the trial.

**Time Jump: Almost one month.**

**BPOV**

Tomorrow is the trial and I am very nervous. _I know that I am ready for it and I have to do it._ Then I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard _I'm__ so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy. It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4. There's only one thing to do three words for you. _It was Edward. "Hello sweetheart! I love you." I greeted him. "I love you too. I have a surprise for you love." He replied. "WHAT? You know I hate surprises. You better have not spent money on me." I tried not to yell at him. "Well Bells, I didn't spend any money on you per say." He told me. "Just be ready to come with me in 15 minutes. Your surprise is at my house." "Okay" I sighed. "I love you Bells." He said. "I love you more. Good bye baby." I told him. "Goodbye my love." He told me as we hung up.

I slipped on my comfy Converse Chucks and grabbed my hoodie. As I walked down the stairs I heard he doorbell ring. I opened the door to see Edward. "Hello Edward. Let me grab my purse." I turned around to grab it and he swept me up in a passionate kiss. "MMMM Baby!" That is all I could say. I grabbed my purse. We turned and walked out of my house and drove towards his house. When we go there he pulled me inside where I saw my surprise or should I saw surprises. "Oh Edward!" I squealed.

**A/N: I am sorry for the cliffhanger. Also as some of you can tell I am a Law & Order: SVU fan. I don't know much about trials, so I am sorry if I am really off base! So please me reviews. Tell me you love it or hate it or what ever you think. I value everyone's opinion.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I don't own Twilight at all, Stephenie Meyer does. I do wish I owned Edward! Darn you, Edward why do you have to be a fictional character. **

**Chapter 26: Invincible**

**EPOV**

As we pulled the house I saw the mixed look of excitement and a tinge of anger. _I know she hates surprise. But this surprise isn't just for her. It's for everyone, but mostly for her._ "I love you Bella." I whispered as we walked to the house. "I love you too Edward." She added as she opened the front door.

"Oh Edward!" she squealed. Her surprise or should I say surprise were right where I left them. "Surprise Bella!" Juliana and Sidney cheered in unison. "Are you happy with your surprise love?" Before she even could answer she ran up to her friends and embraced them in a huge hug. Then everyone else joined into the massive group hug.

All of sat down on in the front room. "So what are you guys doing here?" Bella questioned her friends. "Well we know tomorrow in James's trial and you can use all the moral support you can get. Plus we have a long break from school." Juliana smiled at her. "Do you remember the day you found out the date of the trial?" Sidney asked looking straight at Bella. "Yeah why?" she answered. "As soon as I started talking you, Edward called and we discussed this surprise. I was just worried I gave it away." He had a worried look on his face.

"Well enough about me. How are you guys? I have barely heard from you guys." She tried to get the attention off of her knowing there will be enough attention her tomorrow that could last a life time. "Well both of us are in relationships now." Juliana stated. "With who? Do I know them?" Bella was shocked.

"Well you do know my boyfriend, but you don't know Sidney's." Juliana stated. "Well who is the lucky guy? I want to let him know if he hurts you there will be hell to pay!" Bella said while trying to make a mean face, which I couldn't help chuckling at.

"Well, it's Justin." "Our friend Justin?" Bella asked. "Yup that's him." Juliana said. "That is great for you. By the way where is he? Was Edward too cheap and only could get you out here?" She turned to me and I put my arms around her. "That's not funny! I am not cheap. He said he couldn't make even though he wanted to be here." I told her. "Yeah he is sorry he couldn't make it. His mom and dad forced him to go with them to his grandma Edith's in North Dakota." Juliana added.

All four of them sat there on the couch talking about their life. They talked about their boyfriends, even Bella. She was talking about me like I wasn't in the room. I squeezed her a little tighter. Then my mother's voice rang out from the kitchen, "Kids, dinner is done." As soon as she said that the stampede began. My parents knowing full well that there was going to be a packed house, inserted the table leaf into the table to make it larger and pulled out some spare chairs that were stored in the basement.

Dinner was served. More pleasant chit chat was exchanged during our meal. "So where are you guys staying?" Bella asked her friends. I just smiled at her and answered for them. "Well they are staying here." "Yes Edward was kind enough to offer us to stay with him even though he doesn't know us that well." Sid added. "Well I needed to find a way to repay you for alerting us to James. If wasn't for you the James situation could have been worse." I smiled at Sidney. "Its all in a days work of a best friend." He grinned.

Dinner went on with out a hitch. Then Alice thought it would be a great idea to have a movie marathon. We started out light by watching _Finding Nemo, _then to _10 Things I Hate About you _for the girls and Sidney and then _The Boondock Saints _for the guys. Finally all the movies were finished and everyone was saying there goodnights.

I looked at Bella as she said goodnight to everyone. She looked so tired, like she would barely be able to make it to my car. After she hugged Sidney I picked her up bridal style and carried her towards my car. _I love having her in arms! I can't wait for me to carry her as my bride this way. I know we are still young, but I know we will be together forever._

Her eyes started to close as we reached my car. I gently put inside the car and buckled her seatbelt as I got into the driver's side. We smoothly pulled out of the drive way and onto the highway. Before I knew it we were back at her house. Bella woke up a little as I was carrying her out the car. "Here." She groggily handed me her house keys.

I opened the door to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. "Sorry to keep her out late. She just loved her surprises." I told him. He just smiled because he was already clued into the surprise. I carried her up stairs and placed her in the bed.

I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you love." I whispered. "MMMM I love you too."She said as she rolled over and falls back asleep. I walked back down the stairs to see Charlie in the kitchen. "So she must of loved seeing Juliana and Sidney." He said. "Yes she did. I must be going so I am rested up for tomorrow." I said and then left the house to head back to my house. When I arrived to it being dark and no one is up. I snuck into the house quietly, so I wouldn't wake everyone up.

**BPOV**

The light was shining through my bed room window. _Gah I hate that sunlight. I don't want to get up. _I had to wake up or this day will never end. I grabbed my toiletries and head to the bathroom to shower.

After a quick shower, I went back to my bedroom to change. I threw on my really nice outfit that Alice picked out for the trial. (Picture of the outfit is in my author section.) I put my hair up in a neat bun and minimal make up. _Edward loves the natural look. I don't need to be a glam girl around him. I can truly be myself with him._

As soon as I put on the heel, which Alice was adamant I wear, I heard whispers coming from the kitchen. (Picture of the shoes is in my author section.) _Who could be here besides Charlie? I know Edward said he wasn't going to be here until 9 and its 8. _I grabbed my new purse that Alice picked out and start to teeter my way down the stairs. I clung onto the banister to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face. As I got closer to the voice, I quickly recognized them. They were the whispers of my friends, my family. The Cullens, the Hales and I all got the day off from school since all of might be called to testify. We only really knew for sure that I would be called.

"Hey! Could you guys be any louder? You could have wakened the entire neighborhood!" I joked with them. Edward quickly came over to me. All my friends were in my kitchen, everyone from Sidney to Rose to Jasper to Jake. I truly felt the out pour of love. Alice handed me a bowl of Cheerios. "Here eat this. We don't want you stomach rumbling while you up there testifying." She was trying to lighten the mood.

I finished eating and all of headed out to the cars. Sidney and Juliana rode with Edward and me in the Volvo. Jasper, Alice, Jake and Rose rode with Emmett in his monstrous Jeep.

Once we pulled into the parking garage of the court house, I felt my stomach start to tie up in knots. As we exited the car and started going through the metal detector of the court house Edward started rub soothing circles into my back to comfort me.

Now all of headed to the elevators to go to the 3rd floor. Our trial was in courtroom 4. When we arrived there we were greeted Ms. Novak. She told us to sit in the first row right behind prosecutor's table. "All rise. Judge Phillips presiding." The bailiff called us to attention. They start with their opening arguments. James lawyers basically said that he was insane and didn't know what he was doing. I could see he was looking down and seemingly to not agree with them.

"The prosecution can call their first witness." The old gray haired judge said. "Thank you your honor, I would like to call Isabella Swan to the stand." Ms. Novak said. Edward nudged me a little when I didn't instantly react to my name being called. I walked to the witness stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you god?" the bailiff asked. "I do." I answered him.

"So Ms. Swan, how do you know Mr. Gigandet?" Ms. Novak asked. "Well when I lived in Phoenix with my mother, he went to the same high school as me. "Would you say you were friends with Mr. Gigandet?" "No not really. I knew who he was. I would be nice and courteous to him." I answered.

"Ok, Miss Swan did you or did he contact you after you moved away?" She asked. "He did. He randomly instant messaged me." I answered. "Let the record show she is speaking of evidence 3B. So what did you do when you figured out who it was and what his plans were?" Ms. Novak asked. "Well I was first scared. I rebuffed him and told him to leave me alone. I was not threatening at all. " I answered. She asked me more specific question about when James kidnapped me. I told her everything I could remember.

James's lawyer cross examined me. He tried to make it sound like I was leading him on. Naturally, he was trying to make me the bad guy in the picture, like I was asking for it. But I think I provided him wrong. "You may step down." The judge said to me and then I got up to return to my seat next to Edward.

Next Ms. Novak called Jacob to the stand. He was sworn in just like me by the bailiff. He asked him a bunch of questions about what he saw the day of my kidnapping. Then they showed his cell phone video on television screen and he was told to tell everyone what was going on. He told everyone what he saw as the video played like one of those play by play announcers at a football game. "No further questions your honor." Ms. Novak said after the video was shown a few times.

The judge turned to James's lawyer and said "Cross examination?" "Your honor we have no questions for this witness at this time." "You may step down." The judge told Jacob.

"We will adjourn for lunch. Be back here by 2 PM." The judge told everyone in the court. We walked out of the courtroom heading for the cafeteria. All of us went down to the cafeteria and ate. The food wasn't that good, but what can you expect? The food was at least a step up from hospital food. We ate in mostly silence for the idle chit chat and words of encouragement.

After eating we headed back to the courtroom. As soon as we were inside we took our seats that we were in early in the day. The rest of the trial went by rather quickly or at least time moved quickly. Both of the Cullens and Hales were called to testify. Then the defense called some expert witnesses. James never took the stand. Finally I heard the judge say that he was adjourning to deliberate in his chambers.

"All rise. Judge Phillips presiding." The bailiff called us to attention when the judge re entered the courtroom. "After reviewing the evidence I find Mr. Gigandet guilty of kidnapping and assault with a deadly weapon." He said and I breathed a quick sigh of relief. "And I sentence you to 7 years for kidnapping and 2 years in prison for the assault. A total of 9 years in prison to be severed consecutively." The judge said as 2 court officers went over to James. They put him in hand cuffs and take him out one of the side doors.

My friends and I were soon leaving the court house heading to the Cullen house to meet Edward's parent and Charlie to tell them the good news. We celebrate with dinner out at some fancy restaurant were we had to dress up like were going to prom to get into. We ate and chatted. I could feel weight lifted off my shoulders knowing that James would be in jail and he couldn't hurt me or anyone else for a long time.

Soon all of us except for Charlie ended up at the Cullen house. Charlie said it was okay for me to stay since this was Sidney and Juliana's last night in town. We spent most of the night lounging around. I fell asleep in Edward's arms and he carried me to his bed where I curled up in his arms. _MMM I could stay like this forever and ever!_ I felt Edward pull me closer to him.

**A/N: I am sorry if my trial proceedings weren't accurate at all. I don't claim to be a lawyer or anything. I am just basing it off what I have seen on TV and in movies. I hope everyone like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my last chapter, but I will be posting an epilogue. It won't be long at all. I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. So please review. Let me know what you would like to see in the epilogue. I think there will be another time jump.**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: Yet again I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! Here is the epilogue, the end of this story. I hope you guys enjoy. I saw a midnight showing of Twilight, it was frigging amazing! I love it and I want to see it again! **

**Epilogue: Perfect View **

**Time Jump: 3 months, the end of the school year.**

**EPOV**

It has been about 3 months since James trial. I can feel Bella relaxing like it was before James kidnapped her. Now that school is over, I can spend every waking moment with her. I don't want to let her go.

We are just lounging on the couch at my house watching one her favorite movies, The Covenant. I am struggling to watch it, because all I can do is watch her watch the screen. I have seen it about a half dozen time with her and the only thing I can remember about the movie is that they are vampires in Salem, Massachusetts.

"Edward you know it's not polite to stare." She turned a little to look up at me. Those beautiful brown eyes never look so loving. "I am sorry love. I can't help it. You're so beautiful and I am still pondering how I got so lucky." I smiled at her, and then I gently kissed her lips. "I am the lucky one. I got the man of my dreams. Well I don't think my dreams can even live up to you." She giggled.

Before she turned back to watch the movie, I kissed her again. "Bella, love, I have something to ask you." "Okay, what is it sweetie? Should I be worried? Did I do something wrong?" She asked with worry in her voice. "No, you didn't do anything wrong at all and I don't think you should worry." I kissed her lips again. "Well Bella, I was wondering if you would join my family and me on a vacation to Europe." I was a little worried should would say no and be appalled by the idea. _Maybe she would think we were moving to fast._ She looked deeply into my green eyes and I hoped she could see all the love in them. "Sure I would love to go. Well I just have to ask Charlie."

As soon as she agreed, Alice came bouncing in with Jasper by her side. "Oh Bella! We are going to have to much fun back packing across Europe." Alice said. "Well don't take this the wrong way, but I can't imagine you back packing any where." All 4 of us giggled. "So where are we going in Europe?" She asked. "Well we are going every where, London, Madrid, Rome, Berlin, Paris, Athens, Prague, Moscow, Helsinki, Stockholm and Dublin. Well not in the order exactly." Alice told her as Jasper held on to her waist trying to make sure she just didn't bounce over and knock Bella down in excitement.

"I can wait to go to Europe, especially with this really sweet guy of mine." She smiled. "Who are you invited to go with you? Better not be Mike Newton. I might have to kill him." I joked. "I am talking about you silly." Her beautiful voice rang out. I smiled and held her tighter to me. We will have 3 months together in Europe before we have to come back to the real world to our senior year of high school. We would have to face all those dreaded questions. Go to the same college. Go to different ones and have a long distance relationship. I think like the first choice. I don't care where I go to college as long as I am with Bella.

_I am counting the days until we leave for a carefree summer in Europe. _As Jasper and Alice settled down on the floor in front of the couch we went back to watching The Covenant.

**A/N: This is the end of this story. It was great writing this. Some readers earlier expressed that they would like to see a sequel. I really don't know about a sequel. What is your opinion about sequels? Also I was wondering if you guys would be interested in getting the songs that I use as chapter titles. Let me know. If any one expresses interest I would put them up here. **


End file.
